


It Was A Mistake

by Hemosnixuality



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: The blade goes deeper when it is someone you love holding the handle. What if Kassandra never struck the killing blow to Thaletas that night on the beach? What if, instead, it was a more familiar face?The story is canon through the initial finish of Bleeding Hearts and Stolen Money, but the conversation with Kyra afterwards doesn't happen the same way. I have plans for this so we've got to take it a bit off the tracks, but we're going somewhere equally as beautiful.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 218
Kudos: 232





	1. The pleasure is all mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellenisticKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/gifts).



> This story came about as a "thank you" for a good friend of mine who was kind enough to have gifted a story to me. It was completely unexpected, but deeply touching so I wanted to return the favor once I had the time. If you haven't read her story yet, you're missing out (so *hint hint,* give it a read). 
> 
> It feels weird calling you anything but your actual name, but to preserve your anonymity, I'll just leave it at this. 
> 
> Hope you love it!

"Kassandra there you are! Good news, I hope?"

"When the people of Delos discover Podarkes lost every coin of their nation's treasure, they're going to rip him to pieces!"

"You weakened Athens grip over Delos, exposed Podarkes, and made way for a Spartan alliance. I could kiss you!"

"I don't see anything holding you back." 

\----------------------------------------------------------‐-------------------------

This moment here, _right here_ , should never have happened. Kassandra should have just kept it professional and ignored the comment... but she didn't. And now? Well, now it was awkward and uncomfortable. 

Kassandra had found herself at an impass of sorts and in a bit of a conundrum. She usually knows just what to do in most any given situation, but now? She's thoroughly stumped. Kyra had been sending her all the signals to indicate her interest, but whenever Kassandra would return them, Kyra backed away. Had she done something wrong?

Kyra didn't say anything at her insinuation, but Kassandra was a master in the art of body language and it was _very_ clear that Kyra was getting uncomfortable. So not only did she completely misread the situation, but she found herself in a deafening silence. It made her want to fidget and the Eagle Bearer did NOT fidget. She needed to get out of here before she combusted from embarrassment.

"We should probably move. They're going to come looking for us." Kassandra starts the dialogue to kill the silence. Whatever was going on between the two of them, now was not a good time to deal with it.

Before Kassandra is able to walk away, Kyra's voice chimes in a shocking sincerity. "I don't think I've ever really said thank you for coming here. You've given us hope."

"It was nothing, really. I'm just glad I'm able to lend a hand." Kassandra is usually never one to shy away from a compliment, but given the awkwardness only moments ago, she felt different about taking it now.

"I'll go back to the hideout. But if you keep this up, Podarkes is as good as dead. I may finally know peace."

Kyra's face was now void from the hesitation she had just seconds ago and she looked almost steeled. A cold determination etched in her brow as she looked out towards the sea before meeting Kassandra's gaze. It was an unspoken "thank you" of sorts, but it didn't change anything ultimately.

Kyra didn't bother to wait before she made her way back to the rebel hideout and Kassandra was left alone, with only her thoughts keeping her company.

The biggest takeaway she had from their conversation was that women could be very mysterious creatures. Kyra didn't seem the type to be so wavering and she always struck Kassandra as a woman who knew what she wanted so why all the fuss now? It made no sense. 

"Women." Kassandra huffs out as she kicks around a loose pebble on the ground.

Kassandra sighs heavily as she contemplates what to do next. It was still very apparent that the islands needed her help so she couldn't rightly walk away, but something was going on between her and Kyra that she couldn't quite put her finger on. There's no way she could have been off that far, it was almost an impossibility. Kassandra knew women, she knew them _very_ well and it was something she took pride in. She would bet her entire pouch of drachmae that Kyra had felt their connection too. What she didn't understand was just why Kyra was resisting so hard.

Sensing her internal distress, Ikaros swoops down from the sky and takes perch on her arm.

"You felt that, did you?" Kassandra speaks to him as she gives him some well deserved attention, scratching right below his chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to worry."

Ikaros responds with a few small chirps of his own before he nudges her should with his head.

"Hey now, there's no need for violence." She laughs at his predictable antics. She had forgotten to give him a treat for his good work of coming to her in a time of need. He was very firm on his treat policy.

Pulling out some berries she had saved just for him, she opens her hand and allows him to peck at them at his leisure.

"I am beginning to think you only like me for my treats." Kassandra chuckles out as she admires her most trusted companion. "Just like a man."

Ikaros finishes his indulgence and preens himself while Kassandra just stares at him in awe.

"I wish I had someone to feed me like this and just give me attention whenever I wanted. You've sure got a good life."

He coos at her in such a way that she fully believes he knows exactly what she's talking about. They may not be able to talk to one another in the traditional sense, but she knows he understands her. He seems to be the only one these days, but she wouldn't trade his companionship for anything. He has seen her at her lowest of lows and still remained by her side so the least she can do is keep his belly full for the trouble.

"I don't know what this is, Ikaros." She doesn't bother to indicate Kyra because it didn't make a difference to him anyway. "It isn't like I'm looking for a lifelong commitment, just some fun. Have I lost my touch?"

Ikaros squawks a bit more aggressively in response.

"No, you're right, that's just nonsense. But if that isn't the issue, I don't know what is. Maybe I've offended her?"

Ikaros shakes his head and whole body rapidly to fluff his feathers, readjusting his footing on her arm as he settles back down.

"No? Well what do you think the problem is?"

He just stares at her and she realizes that she's not going to get an answer.

"Strong silent type... I see. Some help you are."

Ikaros launches himself off her arm and takes several large flaps of his wings. He returns back to soaring in the skies and Kassandra is left to face the fact that she just had a full blown discussion with herself through a bird.

"It's a good thing I don't keep company or they'd think I was crazy." Kassandra says to herself as she plays with the dirt beneath her boots. "Who needs them anyway. I'm fine."

Saying it over and over would make her believe it, at least that's what she kept telling herself. She would be fine. She _was_ fine. She didn't need anybody else, ever. Having connections like that would only give her heartbreak and she was so tired of feeling so broken. Everyone she loves will leave her eventually, it is just the life she's destined to live. There was no use sulking about it like she was doing now, she needed to just get away from here and give herself some space.

The journey back was uneventful, but Kassandra couldn't help having her thoughts drift to Kyra as she passed by the cave. She could just pop in as a surprise, but would her presence even be welcomed? She had only ever been in the cave a couple times and, even then, it was never unaccompanied. It made sense they didn't trust her at first, but why did she still need a babysitter? In fact, she doesn't even think she's seen half of what they've got in there because she's always rushed to one area and one area alone. 

Thaletas didn't seem to get this same kind of treatment and he hasn't even done a quarter of what she has! Why was he able to just do as he pleased, but she needed supervision? Kyra was clear in her favorites, that much was apparent. This whole thing shouldn't bother her as much as it did, but it was more the fact that she and Thaletas were more alike than she'd ever admit, but the treatment they got in response was so different. He had _maybe_ a month on her arrival, but he had almost nothing to show for it. For as much praise as Kyra gives him, he hasn't earned it. Whereas she's single handedly dealt heavy blows to Podarkes and his followers and she barely gets the time of day from her. 

The only time they have even seen one another was when Kyra needed help, never to just chat or get to know one another. Which, you know, makes sense in a way because she wasn't here to mingle, but it still kind of hurts all the same. There was far more "down time" than she had anticipated so there were plenty of opportunities for idle conversation. But has she even gotten an invitation to just visit? No. It isn't that she'd be turned away if she showed up, she knows she wouldn't, but there is a difference between an unexpected visit and one where you're actually wanted. Kassandra would never do anything about it though because it wasn't up to her. Kyra was the one in control here and she just preferred the company of a different kind of Spartan.

The image of her and Thaletas together bothers her in a way it shouldn't. He seemed like an alright guy if you got over his superiority complex, but he wasn't _that_ great. He had a temper about him and, if he didn't get his way, he threw a tantrum like a child. Kassandra still felt weird thinking back to his hissy fit when they were planning their tactical approach. What grown man would do that? She didn't think of Nikolaus often anymore, but she remembered his words and his training and what Thaletas was doing would have been punished. Severely. That kind of blatant disrespect would not have been permitted by his superiors so why did he feel he could disrespect Kyra so?

It was stupid. _This_ was stupid. She is going off on a tangent about Thaletas when she didn't even care about the guy. She was getting worked up about how he treated Kyra, but what did it even matter? She and Kyra weren't even friends, but she couldn't help but want to protect her. Kyra was different somehow, Kassandra knew that. No person has been able to get under her skin like Kyra and she hadn't even been trying. Kassandra was left to over analyze every interaction they had which was _not_ normal behavior. She's the Eagle Bearer for gods sake! This sort of petty nonsense should be beneath her.

"Gah!" Kassandra frustratedly huffs as she picks up the pace to get that change of scenery.

Taking this route was a bad idea in hindsight, but it was the quickest path and she didn't expect these kind of intrusive thoughts. She and Kyra were _fine_ only a handful of moments ago so what's changed? Her mind seemed to sour when she thought about Thaletas and it got worse when she thought about the both of them together.

Thankfully, she had walked to a familiar sight. The Adrestia, her home. Here she would be free of those incessant thoughts as Barnabas was sure to keep her company and distract her. He was a strange man, but he had grown on her as they spent their time together. He was a good man and a loyal one, something that couldn't be bought with all the drachmae in the world. She was looking forward to spending this time with him. 

Hopping up on deck, Kassandra takes a deep breath and can already feel herself calming down. The Adrestia was a constant comfort and just being back on it has released some of the tension she's been carrying.

"Captain has returned!" One of her crew members shout as he spots her.

She warmed at the greetings she got as she made her way to the helm to look for Barnabas.

"Kassandra!" She's greeted by the very person she seeks. "How wonderful it is to have you back! You're just the woman I wanted to see."

Kassandra gives him a tender smile at his genuine joy in seeing her. She never told him, but he's become one of her favorite people. He had to know, but she wouldn't ever say the words out of superstition. If she never puts it out in the universe, maybe he wouldn't abandon her too. 

"Barnabas, you really should get out more if you missed me that much." Kassandra jokes as a way to deflect and Barnabas always let her get away with it. He knew she didn't do emotions so this just became how they worked.

"But if I did that, who would be here to sing of your triumphant return? You know I have the best voice of anyone on this ship."

Kassandra doesn't know if his comment was funnier or that he probably did think his voice was the best. Either way, it got the reaction she's sure he wanted. 

She laughed.

"If your voice is the best, I pray that the sirens offer you a new position because if anyone could sink a ship with their voice alone, it'd be you."

"You wound me, captain," Barnabas clutches at his chest for dramatics, "but I will also take that as a way for you to tell me I'm pretty enough have what it takes."

"You would certainly be quite the... spectacle."

"Ah, semantics." Barnabas waves his hand to brush off her comment. "Speaking of spectacles though, I do have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Kassandra gives him a look to gauge the sensitivity of his conversation, but he quickly clarifies.

"Nothing bad, just the opposite in fact."

"Oh? Do tell." She was curious indeed as good news was not something they got on a regular basis.

"I just received word today that my nephew is bound to be married in two months time and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went."

Barnabas looked worried. Did he think she was going to say no? Or worse?

"You know you don't have to ask me, right? You are still your own man and all I need to know is that you won't be here. You never have to seek my permission."

"Well, that's not the entirety of it..."

"Okay... and?"

"Aaaand I have been asked to pick up my fellow family members because he is apparently marrying a very important woman from Phokis."

"I'm still not seeing your point here." Kassandra doesn't get what the fuss is about. It isn't like he joined her in battle anyway so there wasn't much of a difference with his absence. Barnabas was acting very odd for something as simple as a wedding.

"The point is, they are expecting me to do it... with _my_ ship."

Oh.

_Ohhhhhhh._

"You see, I _may_ have forgotten to tell them that I was no longer in command of the Adrestia in my previous letters. There is nobody else in the family with anything close to the Adrestia so we all wouldn't fit on anything smaller."

Kassandra presses her hands flat against one another and places them so they settle over her lips and nose. 

"Let me get this straight." She moves her hands so that they point to Barnabas, still pressed together. "You are not just asking to leave, but to also take the ship with you for a couple months."

"I'm so sorry! I never realized I hadn't told them this wasn't mine anymore and I wouldn't ever ask such a thing from you if it wasn't important to me. You know that."

Barnabas looks apologetic and Kassandra finds it hard to be mad at him. He was too nice and generous sometimes for his own good.

"Give me a moment, if you don't mind?" Kassandra asks as her mind whirls with the pros and cons.

"Absolutely! Take all the time you need." Barnabas looks relieved that she's seriously considering this so for his sake, she would give it some thought.

"I'm going to go to my cabin and I will summon you when I have made my choice. Ok?"

"More than ok! Thank you so much for even considering this for a foolish old man like myself."

Kassandra gives Barnabas a nod and makes her way below deck. She found a solace in her room, even with all the noise above her. She made all of her best decisions here and it was the closest thing to a home she's had in a long time. She settles into her cot and gives a good faith effort in Barnabas' request.

On one hand, he should have never misled his family like this. This was his mistake and he should atone for it. On the other hand, he never asked her for anything, ever. Barnabas was always willing to do whatever she asked for and he always did it with enthusiasm. He was by her side without hesitation and it wasn't _that_ outlandish of a request. She would be here for a while anyway so why shouldn't he just take the Adrestia? If she truly needed to get somewhere, it'd be much easier for her to do than him. He isn't nearly as seasoned as she is and it would show.

That settles it. She would allow him to borrow the ship for what he needed to do and she'd make do with her traveling supplies. Getting up from her cot, she opens her door to send for Barnabas.

"One of you," Kassandra looks to a few of her rowers, "please go get Barnabas for me."

"Yes, captain." They respond as one of them takes off to go above deck.

Kassandra doesn't bother to close the door nor does she bother to lay back down as Barnabas wouldn't be long anyway. Instead, she takes a seat at her small table and takes a smooth stone out to sharpen her spear. She found the motion to be soothing and her spears edges were never too sharp to not need a top up.

She doesn't do it for very long before she hears a knock on the wall near the door.

"You asked for me?"

"Yes, please, come in and take a seat." Kassandra motions for him to enter and take the seat across from her.

Once he settles, she puts the stone and spear down to give him her full attention. "I've given it serious thought as what you're asking isn't without some risk for me."

"I understand," Barnabas answers a bit too hastily, "I will just let them know I cannot and that they will have to make alternative arrangements. Your safety is more important than my nephew's wedding."

"Take a breath, Barnabas." Kassandra leans forward as she places a hand on his side of the table. "You're putting words in my mouth that I have not said so maybe before you jump to conclusions, you let me finish. Yeah?"

Barnabas looks a bit embarrassed at his outburst and assumption. "I'm sorry captain, please forgive me."

There was nothing to forgive so she waves it off. "What I was going to say was that, while there would be some risk for me, it would be nothing I couldn't handle. I have had a life before the Adrestia so I know how to get myself around if I need to. I would just need to get my gear together and make sure I have enough drachmae to last me for a little while."

"Does this mean..." Barnabas' eyes light up with the mere notion that he'd be able to go.

"Yes, yes it does. You can borrow the ship for what you need."

Kassandra had never seen Barnabas so excited before in her life and his reaction alone was worth her saying yes.

"Oh Kassandra! May the gods bless you for such a generous gift to me. I can never repay you for what you're doing for me."

"I'm not doing this with any expectations so you need to only have fun and that will be payment enough." Kassandra smiles warmly at him as he tries to contain himself. "When were you hoping to leave?"

"How much time would you need? I can leave as early as tomorrow or the day after as I've got to head to Melos first so I have to take the long way around."

"Give me the rest of the day today to get prepared and you can set out tomorrow afternoon. Deal?"

"Deal!" Barnabas lunges into her and pulls her in a tight hug. Her body tenses at the contact, but she soon relaxes enough to give him a few pats on the back.

Looks like her day of leisure would be spent packing, but at least it would keep her mind occupied. She would triple check everything important and if she didn't have something, she could trade for it. She could also take on a few contracts while she was here, help out the local folks to keep her pockets flushed. Yeah, she'd manage just fine.

The remainder of her day flew right by and the night came and went faster than she anticipated. She had told the crew of the plan and had officially handed over command to Barnabas for the foreseeable future. They all seemed quite content to not just sit around and do nothing so it would be good for everyone that this was happening. Having checked everything over one final time, Kassandra has Barnabas escort her back to the dock so they could say their goodbyes.

Kassandra gives him a hearty grip on his shoulder as they face one another. "You be safe, you hear me? I won't be there to save you if something goes sideways." 

Barnabas returns the gesture and if she wasn't mistaken, she could swear that he looked like he was about to cry. "I will be safer than a holy man in a temple, I promise. I would ask the same of you but the word "safe" is not in your vocabulary."

Barnabas reaches for a small pouch in his pocket and places it in Kassandra's hand. "Don't tell me no, I want to do this for you. All I ask is that you just stay smart. You're wiser than anyone I know, so use that mind of yours before you throw yourself into something. "

Kassandra gives him a warm smile as she nods in affirmation, moving the pouch into her pocket. She knew she would never be able to promise him safety, but smart was something she could do. "You have my word. Now go, you're losing the daylight."

They release their hold and Barnabas heads back to the helm where he orders the men to take off. Kassandra stays waiting until they are out of sight before she turns around to the town behind her. Mykonos wasn't her home, but it would have to be for just a little while. She needed to go and set up a camp before it got too dark and, if she got lucky, she'd be able to do some hunting.

As Kassandra lugged her gear towards the woods, she knew she had a decision to make. She could either go deep into the forest or stay near enough to the cave. The former would give her more privacy, but the latter would be easier to meet with the rebels as need be. As much as she didn't want to be reminded of certain individuals within the cave, it would make life easier.

She had chosen a spot not too far off the path and she got to work on setting up her new home for the foreseeable future. She had become an expert on setting up tents in the weirdest places and now was no different. She wanted a height vantage point, but there was nothing optimal. She could either take her chances on something flat and level below the cave or take the spot that allowed her the better view, but with the cost of comfort. Nothing close to the cave was flat as it had either hills or public buildings so she'd be stuck sleeping at a slant, but it did offer her a good view of the town. Picking a spot between two rather colorful trees with a rocky ledge behind her, she puts together her new home.

By the time she got adjusted, the sun had set so going on a hunt for fresh food would not be ideal. She still wasn't very familiar with the area yet and she didn't really want to leave her stuff unaccounted for. She would need to work on that if this was where she was going to stay. She had managed to dig an indent into the hillside so at least she had a more comfortable surface to sleep. Her worn bear hide tarp was secured above her and tied to both trees. She would be sheltered and that was what mattered.

Well, or so she thought.

Without much warning, the clouds above her turned a dark shade of gray and the skies unleashed a steady rainfall. Usually Kassandra loved the rain, but in this scenario, it couldn't have been worse.

The weather was proving to be an incessant nuisance as she doesn't much appreciate getting soaked to the bone. She never even considered the runoff from the rocks coming directly into her path so her newly dug sleeping spot was muddy and she was drenched. It felt like nothing was going right lately and this was just the final straw. 

She regretted putting the thought out there when she heard a *snap* followed by a new companion in her tent in the form of a branch. Right through the center of the hide she had above her and almost directly in her lap.

Scratch that, _this_ was the final straw.

This is what thanks she gets for being nice, a tree branch through her tent in the middle of a storm. She just _had_ to let Barnabas take the Adrestia across Greece to attend the wedding of his nephew. 

"Oh don't you worry, Barnabas, I'll be fine, you go have fun!" Kassandra mocks her past self for allowing such a trip in the first place. It was her ship! It should be going nowhere without her, but she definitely didn't want to go so there was little else she could do. It was the right thing to let him go, no matter how everything was unfolding for her now. Didn't mean she couldn't be mad about it.

"You just go ahead and take my only shelter and you take it as far away from me as humanly possible because what would I need it for? It's not like a branch is going to make HOLE and just RIP APART my FUCKING TENT on the very first day you leave!"

Kassandra knows she's yelling to nobody but herself, but it makes her feel just a tiny bit better than if she just silently seethed at the circumstances.

"Welllll FUCK YOU TOO! YOU HEAR ME?!" Kassandra directs her anger towards the sky as she resigns herself to the fact that she is going to have the most miserable of nights ahead of her. "Fuck you and your rain!"

On her final verbal assault, she sits back down on the muddy ground as thunder cracks loud in the sky and the rainfall intensifies.

"I hate all of you..." Kassandra mutters against the gods under her breath as she curls into a tighter ball to minimize the shivering. With how cold she felt, it would be unlikely that she'd sleep, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. 

Just like always, she was alone... so utterly alone.


	2. How. Dare. You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all you fine folks! Hope you've all had a very lovely weekend and what better way to wind down than with our girls? I tried very hard to keep this angst in check (spoiler), but I am not sure if you could still say this hits a 7 or 8 out of 10 so be warned lol. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this in the comments 💙🧡

The night lasted two times over (or so it seemed) before the sky finally lit up. That was, by far, one of the worst nights she's ever experienced. The rain had continued deep into the night, but once it stopped, the air remained cool. She felt a bit of the wind chill, enough to almost keep goosebumps on her arms permanently. She wasn't planning on this extra expense and the furs of Mykonos would not be to the quality she was used to. Still, it would be better than nothing. She was not having a good start to this alone time, that was for sure.

She was damp, tired, and pissed.

She needed to do something soon to get the blood flowing for fear of her limbs locking up on her. She had barely moved all night, having found the sole spot that seemed to be less wet than the rest. It was still pretty early, but she couldn't just wait. She felt gross and needed to bathe, but she was going to do some hunting first since she could feel the lingering hunger pains. The market wouldn't be open for a few hours so she would need to find something. She had a bow that was fairly decent, but it (much like the ripped fur above her) had seen better days. It wouldn't break on her, at least she hoped not, but with how this was going so far, she wouldn't be surprised.

Getting up, even at a slant, was difficult due to the wet ground, but she managed. The only question now was what to do with her stuff. This place was not secure and she doesn't trust anyone not to steal, especially if they knew who she was. Her travel pack was not that valuable, but it would tempt those with less means than her own. She couldn't blame them as she knows she's guilty of being light fingered, but she now will only do it from those who have the means. She wasn't an upstanding citizen by any means, but it felt wrong to take from someone with less than what you have. She was a misthios, yes, but she was no monster. She knows the struggle all too well and did her best to avoid being a hindrance.

There wasn't anything that couldn't be replaced, but she'd rather not have to. Her drachmae would be carried on her, in full, at all times so it was just a matter of some outfits and some useful tools. She could try to bury them, but they would get awfully dirty and stain. Not that she was a pinnacle of fashion, but even she had standards. Bloody clothes would show she was a woman who could find a means to an end, but just mud stains made her look lazy and lacking in basic hygiene. That would NOT do, so she needed to come up with something else.

Exiting out of the tent, Kassandra takes a look up at the trees and has an idea.

"This looks wide and flat enough that I could store the bag on the tops of this tree." Kassandra talks it out as she surveys both trees. "High and out of sight. Perfect."

Making the small climb, Kassandra heaves the bag up and, once she drops down, looks up to survey her new hiding spot.

"Not bad." Kassandra hums in a bit of self satisfaction. It was relatively out of sight and the only way someone would know about it was if they saw her put it up there to begin with. Given what time it was, she doubted she had prying eyes just yet. That was one of the perks of being an early riser, the rest of the people were still asleep so she could do as she pleased.

Her mood lifted just a bit with the successful bag hide so there was no reason to dally around. Breakfast wasn't something she ate often, but it became a necessity if she missed the meal before. She didn't want to eat her rations yet as there could be a time where she couldn't get out and she'd need it. While she was able, she'd hunt and forage to her hearts content. Maybe, if she felt compelled enough, she'd give fishing a try. It wasn't the best use of her talents, but it kept her fed and there were more fish in the sea than ibex on the island.

Kassandra begins her walk, but not even ten steps away does it hit her. "Ah, fuck. I have to meet Kyra."

She had completely forgotten the request of her presence and her slightly improving mood just sank back down to the ground. Kyra would no doubt have a task for her (which was fine), but wherever Kyra went, Thaletas followed like a lost dog. It got on her nerves how he seemed to be _everywhere_ she went. 

Kassandra got out her eye roll now before she did it in front of them. She was in no mood for their incessant bickering and she was already past her usual tolerance for annoyance courtesy of the rain. She could just pretend she forgot and go on about her day, but Kyra would surely send someone to find her and she didn't want the lecture that would surely follow. She didn't need to be scolded like a child so she wouldn't give Kyra the opportunity. For as much as there was a connection, Kyra could become someone completely different in the blink of an eye when she had an audience.

Kassandra understood why, truly, but it didn't make being on the receiving end of it very fun. Kyra had to show her authority in front of her group, it was the only way to maintain the hold she has. People don't respect spineless leaders, history has shown them as much, so if Kyra wanted to be in charge, she had to put her foot down. Which makes it all the more confusing that she allows Thaletas to do what he does.

"Ughh, fiiiiine." Kassandra groans as she kicks the ground at her feet. "I'll just go now and get it done so I can have my day back."

There was a good chance Kyra was up at this hour too so she may not mind getting an early start to this meeting of theirs. Obviously, if she wasn't up yet, she'd come back, but she wanted to give it a try anyway.

Walking the very brief walk to the cave's entrance, Kassandra makes her presence known. She knows what happens when she doesn't and she didn't want to risk another dagger tossed haphazardly at her head.

"Knock, knock." Kassandra announces herself as she walks a bit further into the cave.

Not soon after she enters, she's greeted with a weapon pointed right at her. "State your name and business." A poorly armed man demands as he grips his spear tighter.

Kassandra wanted to disarm the man for his sloppy approach and teach him a lesson. What if she was an intruder? His reaction time was abysmal and she shouldn't have even been able to step foot into the cave before she was stopped. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't fooling anyone as she could sense his nervousness, but it wasn't her place.

"He's just doing his job." Kassandra thinks to herself as she raises her hands in a surrender.

"I said, name and purpose." The man chimes in again.

"Kassandra and I have a meeting with Kyra." Kassandra offers the information as nicely as she could.

"Kassandra who?" The man fires back as he moves closer with his weapon trained at her, pissing Kassandra off to no end.

"Are you joking?" Kassandra asks dumbfounded. "I'm literally the reason you all are still breathing right now so you'd better move this out of my face NOW or I will make you regret it."

The man takes too long to decide so Kassandra makes up his mind for him. Her faux pleasant demeanor has all but evaporated now and she didn't have the patience for this level of stupidity. Striding forward, Kassandra grabs the spear head with her bare hand and squeezes. She allows the blood from the cut to flow down into her palm and down her arm before she snaps the spearhead clean off. The man (previously frozen in fear by her display of raw power) jumps back by the action.

"Now, move aside or this," Kassandra looks to the spearhead before looking back to the man, "will not be the only thing of yours I break."

"Do you always have to make such an entrance?" Kassandra hears a voice echo from behind the man, coming from deeper in the cave.

Kassandra doesn't bother to answer, knowing full well who it is, so she waits as Kyra walks towards where the two of them are standing.

"Thank you, Elpidios, but Kassandra is welcome here so please step aside and let her pass."

He goes to move when Kyra notices his broken spear. Her eyes follow the path of blood until she spots his missing spearhead grasped in Kassandra's bloody hand. "What on earth happened here?"

Kassandra looks to Elpidios to speak, but he still seems pretty shocked from her little outburst so she'd have to answer or they'd be here for hours. "He and I had a... disagreement, but we have come to an understanding. Isn't that right?"

Elpidios just nods and Kyra seems to accept the lack of an answer, at least for now. Kassandra watched as Kyra moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder before escorting him to the side.

"Why don't you go find Praxos and ask him for another weapon since yours appears to have been... broken and get Alphi to come up here and guard the entrance."

Kyra's voice was so smooth and calm, the complete opposite of her own. Kyra would probably demand more of an answer from her in private, but she didn't want to make a fuss in front of one of her men.

"Yes, Kyra. Right away." Elpidios hastily agrees before he scurries off.

Kassandra wanted to laugh at how comical the vision was before her, but a stern look from Kyra after he was out of sight told her it was better to not.

"You're bleeding." Kyra points out in a neutral tone.

"Am I now?" Kassandra responds back a bit sarcastic. "I had no idea."

"Is there a good reason _why_ you broke one of my spears or do you just like being an ass?"

"I'd say a bit of both, depends on the day."

"I see you're in a fun mood today." Kyra takes a step closer to her, getting a better look at her frightful state. "You look awful."

Kassandra looks down at herself to see just how dirty she looked and just gives Kyra a nonchalant shrug. "Only the best for you."

Kyra's jaw tenses for just a second, but Kassandra saw it. She knew she was treading on very thin ice with her right now, but she didn't care.

"I'm surprised Barnabas let you off the ship looking like that." Kyra fires back. "He struck me as a man with more discerning taste."

Kyra's response caught her so off guard that she can't stop herself from laughing. "Him? Taste? Oh man, you're funny! That man wouldn't know style if it went up and smacked him in the face and, besides, I wasn't with him last night."

Kassandra doesn't know why she shared that extra bit of information as it wasn't any of Kyra's business, but she just couldn't stop herself. Kyra had a way of making her want to divulge more information than she ever intended. Kassandra wasn't sure why, but she just had to do better about keeping to herself.

"Oh?" Kyra sounds surprised, but she doesn't press for more.

Kassandra knows she's waiting for her to just keep talking, but she didn't want to. They were out in the open with people passing them by, no shred of secrecy between them. If she ever decided to get more personal with Kyra, it surely wouldn't be here.

"Are you free?" Kassandra blurts out without any context.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyra promptly responds, taking another step closer so there's minimal space between them.

"No, nothing like that." Kassandra internally scolds herself for not being clear. "Our meeting, can we just do it now?"

"Why the rush?"

"Does it matter?"

Kassandra holds her gaze, trying to keep herself in check from whatever scrutiny Kyra's giving her. Kassandra isn't sure why she felt the need to be so combative with Kyra, but she didn't regret it. She was tired of the oddness growing between them. Every time she saw Kyra, she felt different, unusual. She didn't know why, but it caused her to react more strongly than she probably should have.

"I suppose not." Kyra answers her and Kassandra felt a hollow victory with getting Kyra to cave. "We can meet now, yes, just follow me."

Kassandra follows suit wordlessly, having lost the urge to fight. She had felt the mood shift with Kyra and she knew she probably over did it. Hindsight, she probably should not have come off that strong, but she wasn't going to apologize for it.

They make their way deeper into the cave to a table with some scraps of food left out on it. The sight alone reminds Kassandra that she hasn't had anything to eat yet in half a day. The next sight is one far less desirable by a long shot. Sitting at the table already is a half naked Thaletas waiting on one of the benches. Kassandra's face turns to disgust at his brazen nature and she finds it makes her a little less hungry too.

"What's she doing here?" Thaletas comments as he takes a large bite of food.

"I could ask you the same question." Kassandra quips back. "You sure are making yourself right at home. Don't you have a ship?"

If there wasn't tension between them before, there sure was after that. Kassandra stares hard at him and he gives her a death glare right back. Thaletas rises from his seat and moves towards her. "I'd watch your tongue, _misthios_ , you'd best remember your place."

"Enough! Both of you!" Kyra stands between the both of them, placing a hand on each of their chests to separate them. "You're acting like children. We're on the same side here."

"She's a mercenary, she has no side. I bet if she got paid enough, she'd swap sides just like," Thaletas snaps his fingers, "that."

"Excuse me?" Kassandra presses further into Kyra's hand. Her hands grip into fists, but she forgot she was still holding onto the spearhead, so it only reopened the wound. She didn't care nor did she mind the sting, it gave her something to focus on that wasn't bashing his face in.

Thaletas takes her silence as an opening to continue his taunts. "No loyalty. How much does it take to buy you? A few thousand drachmae? Doesn't that just make you a more crude version of a hetaerae?"

"Thaletas, stop. Now!" Kyra warns him, but Kassandra had heard enough. She needed to walk away before she killed this man.

"I'm done." Kassandra says as she backs away from the both of them, tossing the spearhead to the ground.

Kassandra turns and storms her way out of the cave. She can hear Kyra yelling for her to stop from behind her, but she had no interest in stopping. Kassandra _knew_ this was going to be a bad day so this should come as no surprise. Whenever something was going wrong, it _always_ would get worse.

"Kassandra! Please wait!" Kyra shouts from behind her, her voice much closer than it was before.

Kassandra ignores her still and just keeps walking, clearing the cave entrance. She had nowhere to escape to as the ship was gone and her new "home" was too close for comfort. She needed to put this all behind her and that meant she needed to go to the docks.

Kassandra keeps up her brisk pace, but she doesn't get much further than the road connected to the hideouts entrance before she feels a hand on her arm. Kassandra knows exactly who's hand it is so she yanks her arm forward from the touch.

"Don't touch me." Kassandra warns, but Kyra doesn't seem to listen as she reaches for her, again, to get her to stop.

"I wouldn't have to touch you if you would just stop for a minute!" Kyra says a bit out of breath. "Please, don't go like this. Thaletas didn't mean-."

Kassandra stops dead in her tracks, causing Kyra to smack right into her back, almost knocking them both over. Kassandra spins on her heels so she's staring Kyra directly in the eyes. 

"Don't. You. Dare." Kassandra grits out between her teeth as she points her finger into Kyra's chest. "That man meant every word he said and you know it. Don't insult me trying to convince me otherwise."

"Tensions are a bit high, but it is just because you both are strong willed. We can all be civilized about this, can't we?"

Kassandra recoils away, taking a step back in offense. "Strong willed? _That's_ what you think this is? He called me a hetaerae and you think this is about wills?!"

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I will talk to him about it, I promise. Just come back and we will sort this out and take care of your hand. Please."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you going out of your way to defend him? And my hand is fine, I don't need your help." Which was true since it would heal itself up in an hour or so, but that was a whole other conversation that she did not want to be having.

"Thaletas is a _good_ man, Kassandra. He has been here for support when I needed it and has helped me greatly so I owe him the benefit of the doubt."

"He's helped you? How?" Kassandra challenges Kyra's so found "logic" with a raised voice. "Because by all accounts, _I_ am the only one who has made a damn bit of difference!"

Kyra looks angry, but Kassandra knows she can't counter that. The proof is in the progress and they hadn't made a damn bit of it until she showed up.

"Kassandra, I don't want to do this with you here." Kyra lowers her voice as the few passersby were glancing their direction. "Can we please go to your ship to talk?"

"We can't." Kassandra doesn't bother to explain why. "I don't think there's even anything for us to discuss anyway. You've made your side very clear."

Kassandra decides she'd rather be off the road too because as mad as she was, she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to them. She walks up towards her makeshift camp before she's turned around by Kyra.

"I don't have a side, Kassandra! I want us all to just get along long enough for us to be free. Can't you see that?"

"Do you want to know what I see? What I _really_ see? Ok. I see you siding with him every single argument we've ever had and I see you taking his disrespectful antics. You are their leader, Kyra, and a damn good one at that so why do you let him talk to you like you're under his command?!"

"It isn't so simple." Kyra begins to pace in a small line. "Being a leader is a lot of give and take and that means knowing when to pick your battles. I know Thaletas is harmless so if he wants to boast, I let him to keep the peace. I _need_ this for my people, I cannot screw it up over something so trivial." Kyra pauses her pacing to look at Kassandra. "Besides, why do you even care? You've been nothing but an asshole since we've met today. What is your problem?"

" _My_ problem?! Ha!" Kassandra emphasizes the last bit for dramatic flair. "That's rich coming from you. You don't even care so why pretend?"

"Pretend?" Kyra looks at her genuinely confused. "I'm not pretending to care, Kassandra."

Kassandra chooses to ignore what she saw and kept on her tirade, crossing her arms in a defiance. "Save the speech, I don't need to hear it. You don't have to coddle me." 

Kyra's face scrunches in confusion. "Now I really don't know what you're talking about. Where is this coming from? I thought we were fine so what changed?"

It was time for Kassandra's jaw to tense now. She needed to figure out just how much she wanted to tell Kyra about her feelings towards the both of them. Did she even want to bother? This "relationship" was in its infancy at best so would it even be worth the effort to try to play nice? She was still livid about Thaletas and if he was going to be hanging about, she wanted no part in any of this.

"Enough. Enough has changed from when we last spoke and this show now only cemented what I believe." Maybe this was her pride talking, but she needed to do this for herself. "I had the time to think and a lot became clear to me."

"Are you going to share? Because all of what you're saying right now is news to me. I feel like this is stemming from nowhere and I don't understand." Kyra's anger slowly removes itself from her features and a softer look graces her face. Her hand reaches out and touches Kassandra's arm in an attempt to bridge the widening gap between them. "Help me understand."

Kassandra tenses at the touch, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, she closes her eyes and lowers her head. Kassandra had a good judge of character (flirtation aside) and Kyra did appear to be genuine. Still, it would be opening herself up to a conversation she didn't want to have. She didn't want to admit she was jealous of Thaletas and his hold over Kyra. She didn't want to admit that she wanted her attention and noticed its absence. She didn't want to admit that it hurt her at how much she didn't mean to her. Sure, she was putting on a good show now, but it didn't change anything. Kassandra was still just a business transaction, someone who was bought.

Kassandra would never betray Kyra no matter how much drachmae was tossed her way, but Kyra wouldn't have any reason to believe her. She was her word and her word could be bought. It wasn't something scandalous, but it was a fact. How could she believe that anyone wanted to _actually_ get to know her when she did this for a living? Kassandra knew it was better to just take the pain now and cut it off instead of getting attached and getting hurt.

"There's nothing to understand." Kassandra solemnly responds. "I gave my word that I would help you with Podarkes and I will fulfill my end of the bargain."

Kassandra had the sudden courage to look up and she regrets it immediately. She can see Kyra is hurt and it makes her heart ache in return. She didn't enjoy this feeling, at all, but it was necessary. She couldn't work with Kyra like they had been, especially if Thaletas was looming around in the background. She just would do this by herself and leave. It would be faster than always going through Kyra and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone but herself.

"If you need me for an emergency, this is actually my camp for right now so just send a messenger and I will do my best to lend a hand."

Kassandra notices Elpidios running towards the both of them so she doesn't bother to elaborate on anything.

"One of your men is coming so why don't you just go back to your hideout and leave me be."

"I don't want to. Don't tell me to leave." Kyra says as almost a plea, but Kassandra had already made up her mind.

"Goodbye, Kyra."

Kassandra doesn't wait for a response, she couldn't take it. She already saw the hurt on Kyra's face before, she could only imagine how much worse this time would be. Instead she takes the cowardly way out and she walks away. She has no destination but "away" as Elpidios catches up to where they were. Kassandra doesn't bother to listen, it wasn't her problem anymore, none of them were. She would weaken Podarkes like she had promised Kyra and that would be it. 

She would handle this on her own and it would be fine... it had to be.


	3. This is very suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I apologize for this taking so long! I've not felt like writing much as of late. Fortunately, I remembered why and who I did this story for and that was enough to get me back on track. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Walking away from Kyra had hurt, but it was the right thing to do. It was better for her to keep the distance then to attach herself to someone who doesn't value her like she should. It was clear that Thaletas was the one who was really in control here and that isn't something Kassandra could get behind. He was an arrogant man and he would only get them killed, but if that's the way Kyra wanted to do things then so be it. She wouldn't sit idly by and let it take her down too. No, she was going to do something about it, just in her own way. 

After Kassandra had taken off (leaving Kyra to handle her messenger), she didn't really have a plan more than just escaping. The more she had walked, the more she realized that she couldn't run from this. The idea of going to the docks and taking the nearest boat to "anywhere but here" was very tempting, but she would never be able to look Kyra or anybody else in the eyes again. As much of a fuss as she had put up, she could never, in good faith, let any harm come to Kyra. Even with how stupid she feels those decisions might be, she was still obligated by her word to do right. The question became what the right thing to do was and if she was willing to put in the resources behind it. 

The rain had been relentless for two more nights, enough so that the marketplace was deserted. Her fur was still destroyed, but it worked well enough wrapped around her directly instead. She had no choice but to dip into some of her rations as hunting in weather like this would be a waste of her time. For two whole days Kassandra was stuck with nothing but her own mind to entertain her and (fight as she may), Kyra still ended up being at the forefront of it.

On the fourth day of her newfound independence, the rain relented enough that people ventured from the protection of their homes to carry on with their usual lives. She had never been more grateful for the sight of sun. It would give her a chance to dry off and it would _finally_ get her moving again. Another bit of good news is that this meant she could go fix her tent and, more importantly, she could get herself some food. As much as she didn't want to spend any extra drachmae, it would probably be best if she bought food while she was there as well. She was a different person with an empty stomach and it wouldn't solve all of her problems, but it would fix one major one and that was something. Having made up her mind, Kassandra stows away her gear and heads towards the market in hopes of procuring all her needs. 

She keeps a brisk pace, nothing too fast as she wasn't in a rush anymore. Any sense of urgency she had died along side the fight with Kyra a couple days ago. If it was an emergency she'd be there, otherwise she was left to her own accord. Needing a distraction to keep her mind clear of Kyra, Kassandra decides to get a better look of the little town. As she walked deeper into the town center, she bore witness to the inner workings of Mykonos and what it had to offer. She has taken many things for granted in life, most of which is earning a living by honest means. She watches as the townspeople move about their day with a rhythmic pattern, doing the same paces they've done hundreds of times before. She watches the merchants set up their shops and arrange their wares ever so, no detail overlooked in the hopes of attracting a buyer. All of them just vying for a chance to take as much drachmae from you as possible to feed their family. It was not a life she could ever foresee for herself as being a mercenary would probably be what she was until she died, but it gave her a much needed perspective and an answer to a higher purpose. 

The simple life was not a life for her. 

She needed the action, the excitement! Living in the mundane would be doing a grave disservice to herself. She was far too skilled and far too valuable to just be selling furs and fabrics day to day. It's not that there was anything wrong with it to say, but it just wasn't for her. Her problem was that she could never sit still and it made her antsy when she'd stay in the same place for too long. It was as though there was a rope tied around her neck that would just continually get tighter. It was a suffocating feeling and it's the biggest reason she always kept moving. If you don't stay for long, you can't get attached. Besides, destiny had provided her with a greater purpose and she just needed to remember that in the times of hardship. There was nothing she could not overcome if given the right mentality, but getting into the right mind wasn't always so easy. Out of anybody, she should know. 

Kassandra greets a few people she's come to recognize with a slight nod as they were a part of Kyra's rebellion. It made sense that the less memorable faces would be the one to gather supplies, it was a smart move. Her thoughts travel back to Kyra again and she was finding it hard to ignore her. There was something about Kyra that made her lose focus on the overall picture and she didn't even understand why. Even now, as angry as she still was, she couldn't help but think about the woman. Kassandra replays their argument over in her mind again and again as she walks amongst the street. 

Everything she said had sounded so good at the time, but as she dwelled on it, it made her think twice. Perhaps she had been too harsh with her sarcasm and maybe too quick to jump at Thaletas. It still doesn't make her like the man, but she did start it with her remark. She had been the one to get this whole fiasco going, but it seemed justified at the time. He just couldn't keep his damn mouth shut and she was too prideful to just take the insult laying down. Unlike Kyra, she didn't have to obey his every whim in fear of him pulling support. 

Kyra did have a point (as much as she hates to admit it) with having to appease his more fragile ego because he did control Sparta and their supplies. Kassandra could not give her the resources that Sparta could, that just was a fact. Thaletas could command an army to fight whereas Kassandra was only one woman. She didn't have an entire fleet to support her and her only form of backup was nowhere nearby. Anything that Kassandra did was due to her own merits, but Kyra did not share the same luxury. Kyra had no choice but to rely on the support of others which meant she had to do things she may not usually want to do. It's still didn't give her the right to continually side with him, but it did make seeing her side a little easier. However, Kassandra did not feel like compromising right now so as much as she could empathize, it wouldn't change her mind. 

The various aromas of food cooking away pull her focus back to her stomach as it let's out a loud rumble in protest. 

"Alright, alright... I hear you." Kassandra acknowledges as she looks down like she's expecting to see the signs of its protest protruding from her stomach. "I'll get us some food and, only then, will I think. Promise."

As Kassandra walks towards the delectable aroma, she takes note of several different shops. None appeared to be what she needed, but each was charming in their own little way. She wasn't exactly sure where she could purchase quality furs, but if she looked around enough she'd probably find what she was looking for. On the other hand, she could save herself the time and check with the woman who was cooking bread which seemed like a far better idea as it involved food.

Kassandra approaches the woman, but before she can even say hello, she's handed a small loaf of bread with an ever knowing smile. How did she know this is what she wanted? Her hunger must be more evident than she thought.

"Your eyes told me everything I needed to know." The woman responds to her wordless question. "I just knew you were coming over here just for this."

Kassandra smiles warmly, a smile she usually withholds for special occasions, but she makes an exception for this woman since she's giving her food. "Thank you. This has been the best part of my day, actually, it's been the best part of the last couple days."

Kassandra wastes no time digging in, ripping a piece of the hard bread off in her teeth before she chews it thoroughly. The bread was still very warm so it made it more tolerable that she cannot soak this with wine to soften it up. Not that she had the luxury of wine at the moment, but it was something she would procure if this were to become a habit. She always loved the scent of the barley bread being cooked more than the actual taste of it, but one cannot live on just scents alone.  
Bread was the most common food she consumed, but it was never something she really enjoyed the taste of. It was more of a necessity than anything, but for right now, it didn't seem all that bad.

Kassandra would have consumed the whole loaf in one go, but she sheepishly realized she's still not paid the woman and was, instead, just eating in front of her almost awkwardly. Quickly swallowing her most recent bite, Kassandra reaches for her coin pouch.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, if you're willing to do me a favor, otherwise it is two drachmae."

This was unexpected, but she wasn't one to turn away from a request. Plus, it would allow her a free breakfast and that was something she liked the idea of.

"I'm listening."

The woman leans a bit closer to her, sending Kassandra a clear indication that what she's about to tell her is a secret. It also makes her think immediately that this would be worth far more than a single loaf of bread. 

"I believe my beloved is cheating on me, but I have no proof. She claims she's doing something for her work, but I am skeptical. She is away for long nights and, when she returns, she has no drachmae to show for it. I just-, I just need to know. Please."

"What is her name and where could I find her?"

"Her name is Zosime. Her hair is as black as night and usually in a loose bun and her eyes are dark brown, almost black looking in the right light. She is a vision, you couldn't miss her. She tells me she works around the docks, but this is what I'm unsure about."

Kassandra can see the love this woman has of this Zosime by how she lights up when she speaks of her. She doesn't think this will end well, it never does, but she felt bad enough that she wanted to help. It also would give her something to do which was something she was lacking. It could take maybe a day or two and it would pass the time.

"I'll do it, but I think the task is worth more than a single loaf of bread. Don't you?"

"Of course, I would think nothing less. I can't really afford to pay you, but I could manage to give you a half loaf a few times a week. Would that be acceptable?"

Kassandra wasn't above bartering for her services, but she never took advantage of those who were less fortunate. She would do her best to not put this woman out, but it would be nice to have another source of food while she's here. It was a deal she would take.

"Agreed." Kassandra extends her hand and the two women shake on the deal. 

"Excellent! Thank you Eagle Bearer, you are doing me a great service."

"How did you know who I was?" Kassandra asks curiously.

"I hear all the local gossip and I could just tell that it was you in the stories. You're much more beautiful in person."

Kassandra blushes at the unexpected compliment, a move that was completely unlike her.

"That is very kind and please, call me Kassandra." 

Kassandra wasn't sure why she bothered to introduce herself more informally, but this woman seemed nice. There was a warmth to her that Kassandra found so little of with the majority of the work she did. As much as she didn't do connections, she could see herself stopping by if she ever felt the need for company. 

"Celandine. I'm Celandine."

"A pleasure. Before I go though, I was hoping you'd be able to help me find something. I am in need of a new bear fur for my travels so would you happen to know where I could find someone selling it?"

"Bear? Hmm... maybe Bion? He is the only one I know who may have what you're looking for as he deals with people from all over Greece. He's an odd man though as a word of warning."

"Noted, thanks. Any chance you know where his stall is?"

"Just up the street to your right. You'll know it when you see him."

"Thank you, Celandine. Your help is appreciated."

"As is yours to me. I just need to know, you know?"

Kassandra doesn't bother to answer and, instead, bows her head forward to bid her goodbye. Talking about the problem wouldn't help her solve it and she was eager to find this woman as soon as she got her sleeping situation resolved. She heads the direction Celandine advised and spots the man she assumes is Bion. He wore an eye patch and was missing one of his arms and his hair... it looked like he lost a fight with several brushes. Disheveled would be a good word to describe his appearance, but Kassandra knew better than to judge worth by appearances alone. This was the look of a man who had seen a hard life and lost himself in the process, but his knowledge could be invaluable to the right people. 

"Excuse me." Kassandra asks as she approaches the man behind the stall. "Would you happen to be Bion?"

"Who's asking? I've done nothing wrong." The man panics as he frantically looks around her.

"Calm down, I'm not here for any trouble. My name is Kassandra, Celandine said you might be able to help me with what I'm looking for."

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes. It is only me."

"What do you need?"

"Bear fur. Would you happen to have any?"

"Bear fur?! Ha! You're a funny lady. No, I can't say I do. That's very hard to come by, they kill people you know."

Kassandra swallows the "obviously" riding on her tongue and goes for a more passive response. "I am aware, yes."

"I don't know if you've got eyes or not, but we don't have any bears here."

Kassandra's irritation at his insinuation that she's stupid is tenfold, testing her limits to be cordial. "I can see that, but Celandine said you had contacts all over Greece so I was under the assumption you may have someone in Chios."

"I haven't spoken to that malaka since he stole from me! No Chios!"

"Okay..." Kassandra draws out. "What do you have then?" 

"It would depend on what you needed it for."

"I was using mine as a tent, but due to unforeseen circumstances, it now has a hole so I must find something to replace it with."

"Well, sorry to say that I don't have anything that will really stand up to bear fur. What I do have is kind of similar and will be what you take."

"And that is?"

"I have a lynx pelt that you will buy. It is the best you'll find so you don't have a choice."

Kassandra's eyes widen at his bold statement. "Excuse me? That's not even half the size of a bear and you just expect me to buy it? Just like that?"

Bion grins at her before he turns to retrieve the lynx pelt. "You must be new here to Mykonos. It does not have the lavish animals at the rest of Greece might so a lynx for us is pretty good and you said you don't have an alternative so I am your only option."

"I don't want a lynx. Can't you just get one for me as you must have other contacts that aren't in Chios?"

"No."

"No?"

"The market for such requests is not what it used to be here so you're lucky I even have this right now. All hides have been cast aside to make way for more sturdier goods that are better in battle. These Athenians just take, take, take! So you buy this or you leave, there is no other choice."

Kassandra wanted to argue _so_ badly, but he had a point. She didn't have another option and he knew as much. It was her own fault for sharing that bit of detail so she just had to hope he didn't raise the price because of the fallout.

"Fine, I guess if I have no other choice. I'll take it."

He doesn't give her an unfair price and she wasn't going to try to barter. She exchanges her drachmae for the much smaller piece of protection that she's going to have to work with and gets away from this infuriating man before she does something she'd regret. It's not that the lynx pelt was bad, it just wasn't as good as a bear. She would have to go back to Chios at some point to replace it properly. If only she hadn't made enemies with the Daughters of Artemis...

"Two problems down, only one more to go." Kassandra utters under her breath as she heads to her spot to stash the pelt. There was no use testing it out now since she wouldn't be staying long, but she'd get good use of it tonight from the looks of it. The sky had begin to cloud back over and Kassandra prayed to whatever gods were listening that it didn't rain again. One bad night is enough, but she was already up to three now and didn't need a fourth. Kassandra heaves the pelt within the tree on her first try, a lucky break considering her luck as of late. Satisfied it wasn't about to fall back down on her, she heads off back to the docks to try to find Zosime.

The whole explanation seemed very suspicious and even if Zosime wasn't cheating, she was up to something. The vagueness and lack of drachmae for this alleged "job" made Kassandra think that she could be doing less than reputable work. Although if that was the case, Zosime would have extra drachmae, not less, so perhaps she's got an affliction for the drink or for women? It wasn't outside the realm of possibility, but having a habit like that is almost impossible to hide and word would have already gotten back to Celandine so it was doubtful. She would need to be inconspicuous to not draw any unnecessary attention.

Kassandra heads back towards the docks where she finds a nice place to have a seat while she watches the faces that pass her by. She had a very little bit of bread left so she'd need to make that last until nightfall. She hoped this would be over soon, but something in her gut told her that this was going to be for nothing. The odds of her actually working at the docks are doubtful, but she'd give it a few hours before she changed up her tactic. 

Three hours pass by without any glimpse of this woman. All she saw was a bunch of men, all of which could be excluded immediately. The few women she did see were not the beauty that was described to her. Many were much older women whose faces have been hardened and creased with lines of time. Kassandra never asked for an age, but she would hazard a guess that she was in her early thirties based off Celandine's appearance. She was a pretty woman without a doubt and if she were not searching for her lover, she may have offered to keep her company. Gods know she could use a bit of that "companionship."

After the fourth hour, Kassandra decided to not waste any more time dockside. Her efforts to be vigilant proved to be a waste and it was time to take a more direct approach. Kassandra needed to speak with Celandine as she had another way to find the woman she needed. The sun was in its descent, but there was still a bit of daylight to be had so she'd probably still be back at her shop so that's where Kassandra would try first.

She spots Celandine just where they had met before and she was with another customer. Kassandra took to leaning against the wooden pole holding up the roof until their business had concluded.

Kassandra clears her throat to get Celandine's attention.

"Kassandra! You're back awfully soon, that must be a good thing, right?"

"No, not a good thing as so far I've just spent a good portion of my day down at the docks with no luck. If she had been at work today, I'd have seen her."

"I just knew she was cheating on me! I can't believe it..."

Kassandra can hear her voice crack with the last couple words. To be so attached to another that you'd be broken by infidelity is something she wants nothing of. Your own happiness tethered to another person so intimately that even the smallest slight can send you down a dark spiral. Kassandra is no stranger to pain, but she knows there's a difference between the pain she felt versus the pain of a romantic love. They both will hurt you deeper than you can ever imagine, just in different ways. She was just fine not having to endure that again and she wanted to comfort Celandine from its clutches.

"Now hold on, I didn't say that so take a breath to calm yourself." Kassandra advises as she places a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "All I'm saying is that she most certainly does not work at the docks, but that doesn't mean she's cheating on you."

Celandine sniffs back her unshed tears and wipes the back of her hand across her eyes. "What else could it mean? There's no other explanation, is there?"

"That's what I'm here to find out, but I will need your help."

"What else can I do?"

"You don't have to do anything, just let me walk you home and I will take care of the rest."

Kassandra had a simple plan. She would escort Celandine home to see where she lives so that she can focus her attention here. It will be much easier to spot Zosime if she knows where to look. It not only will save her time, but it will put a face to a name. Celandine can remain unaware to not scare Zosime off and Kassandra will be able to track her. It also won't hurt that if Zosime was home, she'd see this encounter too and maybe it will spur a natural conversation.

"I wasn't due home for another hour or so, but the day was slow anyway and I'd much rather be back home so give me a few minutes to pack up and we can be off."

"There is no rush, take your time."

Kassandra lends a hand to help it all go smoothly and she insists on carrying everything back. It wasn't as though Celandine couldn't handle it, but it was good manners to treat a lady with respect. Kassandra didn't have many morals and there were few lines that she wouldn't cross, but it was in her nature to be chivalrous to women. After all, they were the most beautiful creatures she's ever had the pleasure of being witness to.

The walk to their home wasn't long at all and Kassandra was at their doorstep before she knew it.

"Would you like to come in and have some wine?"

An oh so tempting offer, but Kassandra could hear noise coming from inside which meant Zosime was home and that was not a situation she wanted to interject herself in.

"That is very kind of you, but I have work that I need to do. I'll just drop these off inside and I'll be on my way."

Celandine nods in acceptance of Kassandra's lie and opens the door for the both of them. "Zosime? What are you doing home? I thought you had to work?"

"I was just about to leave when I heard you outside. It is early for you to be home so I wanted to see if you're alright."

Kassandra can feel a foreign set of eyes on her immediately as she sets the various objects down on the floor. Kassandra brushes off her hands as she stands and is met with an inquisitive (albeit mildly hostile) look. "Forgive my manners." Kassandra plays off to dispel some of the tension. "I'm Kassandra."

"Pleasure. I'm Zosime. I don't think I've seen your face around here before, are you new to town? What brings you to us?"

Kassandra can see Celandine tense at the choice of words, but Kassandra was no amateur, she would not blow her chance already.

"Quite new actually, I've only been here for a few days now. I was on the way to Samos when the ship I was aboard sprung a leak. I lost all of my merchandise in the accident and now I am here waiting for what I must do next."

"That's quite the misfortune, hopefully Poseidon's wrath will avoid us here on land as a further punishment."

"I hope so too."

Kassandra feels satisfied that Zosime is none the wiser to who she really is and Celandine seems relieved that she was able to lie on the spot like that. She didn't want to linger as that could be an opening to more intrusive questions and while Kassandra was a good liar, she didn't want to test that she wouldn't stumble over her cover story.

"I had best be going, but it was a pleasure to meet you both and thank you for your help, Celandine. You are a very kind woman, I wish you nothing but good fortune." 

Kassandra doesn't wait to make her exit, but she does catch a blush and a narrowed glare before her back is to them. She takes a few good strides away from the door before she doubles back around to a higher vantage point. Kassandra would know by tonight what Zosime was up to and she'd report it back to Celandine first thing in the morning. She's got to admit, she's curious at how this will play out as her brief interaction with Zosime didn't give her any misleading feelings. Usually one who holds such a secret, it is visible in some small tell, but she couldn't find one.

Kassandra waits patiently for another ten minutes before she sees a familiar figure emerge from the house. The sun was all but set, but Kassandra knew it was Zosime that had just walked out and looked to be headed towards the docks. Kassandra stays far enough back so she wouldn't be spotted and she trailed Zosime into the market area. There were few people out so Kassandra tried to stay behind the stalls and buildings to keep herself hidden. She had a close call once, but she managed to toss herself down a small alley before she was spotted. She couldn't afford to be seen now and she couldn't have Zosime become suspicious. Peering from her cover, Kassandra realizes that Zosime had all but vanished from the area.

"What the..." Kassandra mutters bewildered at where this woman went. Zosime was nowhere to be seen and Kassandra had no idea where she could've gone to. If it had been the docks, she'd have still been able to see her and she couldn't have doubled back or else she'd have run into her. There was only one other option she could've taken, but following like this would give her away.

Kassandra didn't want to risk being exposed so she needed an extra hand and, luckily, she knew just the eagle for the job.

"I need your help buddy, be my eyes." Kassandra whispers as she connects with Ikaros up in the sky.

Their bond was unmatched and her connection to him was something she never took for granted. She knew of no other mortal who could do what she does so she kept it a secret. Her gift of Ikaros was hers alone and it had saved her more times than she'd like to admit. Being in control of him was a gift from the gods and she would not let it go to waste.

Ikaros descends from the sky to get a better look at her surroundings and (more importantly) find Zosime. Kassandra has him do a few sweeps of the area around her before she spots a lone figure walking near the quarry. She needed him to get closer, but she couldn't summon him to land so she could see. Her abilities with him wasn't of free rein so her gift didn't come without restrictions. She could have him go any direction for great distances, but she could never drop him past a certain height. She didn't understand why, but she always made it work and now would be no different.

Kassandra has Ikaros hover a bit ahead of the figure and she watches as the person passes by both entrances to the quarry. Only once Kassandra realizes the next landmark does she put the pieces together. 

Zosime wasn't cheating, she was a part of Kyra's rebellion. 

This explains the secrecy and the lack of drachmae. None of the rebels are being paid and they lend a hand for the greater good of their cause and it explained everything. She would still have to enter to confirm it was her with her own eyes, but it was a happier ending than she anticipated. Kassandra disconnects from Ikaros amidst this new revelation and she runs as fast as she can to the place she's been trying to avoid.

Kassandra doesn't bother announcing herself to more than the guard at the caves entrance. It was a different man from before and he just nodded as she passed by, how it should have been the last time she was here. It felt a bit off to just show up unannounced, but she would just be quick with finding Zosime so she could be on her way. Kassandra knew her way around and because she showed up without a heads up, she got to roam around herself. Anyone she passed would give her a nod in acknowledgement, but none questioned her presence. There were many faces she did not know, but everyone seemed to have a collective agreement that she was to be left alone.

Kassandra finally manages to spot Zosime, but she was talking to Kyra and Praxos about something intense. Kyra looked to be stressed by what was being shared, but Kassandra knew better than to eavesdrop as this was none of her business. She saw what she needed to see and that would be enough to calm Celandine. Now Kassandra just had to figure out how much information she wanted to share. 

"Kassandra, good to see you!" A man walks up to her an loudly announces (much to her dismay).

"Hello, Kastor." Kassandra greets, knowing her subtle approach had now been made very apparent.

"Kassandra?" Both of the other women chime in unison.

Both Kyra and Zosime look at one another, confused as to why they both were surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" Zosime speaks first. "I thought you were a merchant?"

Kassandra watches as Kyra's eyebrow raises at hearing her so called "profession." This was going to get real confusing real soon if she didn't step in. All she wanted to do was her job so she paid no mind to Kyra's intense gaze and focused her attention to why she was here.

"Zosime, could I have a word with you when you're done? In private." Kassandra didn't know why she was being so secretive about what she was doing. It isn't like Kyra would share, but she just didn't want to be around her if at all possible. Her feelings were confusing and she could mute Kyra when there was distance, but when they were together, everything was just so loud. 

"Um, sure..., Kyra, just give me a moment please."

Kyra looks between the two of them and wonders the connection, but if she has any complaints, she keeps them to herself. "That's fine, we can talk later."

Kyra walks near where Kassandra was waiting and pauses when they are shoulder to shoulder. No eye contact was exchanged and neither of them speak, but Kassandra could still feel the weight of her presence. Kyra doesn't linger long, but Kassandra could swear she felt a ghost of a hand touch her own. Her heart was pounding in her chest at their proximity, but she knew she couldn't keep her face neutral for much longer. Kyra made her feel in ways she never thought possible and it scared her. It scared her more than the cultists who mercilessly hunt her for sport. There was so much between them when there should be nothing at all, yet here they were. Kassandra takes a steadying breath as Kyra walks away, having been robbed of any air prior.

"Care to explain just what you're doing following me?" Zosime inquires as she takes a step closer to Kassandra. "You're not really a merchant, are you?"

"I am no merchant, I am a misthios and I was hired to find you."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"What? No! Of course not." Kassandra answers a bit taken back. "Celandine had hired me to see if you were cheating on her and I knew early on that you weren't, but I needed to know for sure."

"Celandine? Why would she think that? I've not so much as looked at another woman since we got together. She is the only one my heart desires."

"You slip away at all hours and you bring home no money yet claim you have a job? You did not do a very good job to dispel the thought."

"I-," Zosime hesitates as she realizes how suspicious her behavior had been, "my gods, I made it worse. What if she doesn't believe me?"

"That's what I'm here for. Once I knew you were one of Kyra's rebels, I knew I needed to speak to you so that you could tell her the truth. I would never endanger this so it will still be your secret to tell, but I will confirm to her that you are faithful when I see her tomorrow. You should really tell her you know, she loves you and would understand."

"I didn't want to put her in danger... these Athenians would show her no mercy if they found out she was involved with me and I got caught. I couldn't do that to her."

"I hate to tell you, but the Athenians would kill her anyway, even if you kept her in the dark. These people show no kindness and they kill first, ask questions later. You should have a talk with her and put her fears to rest, maybe bring some flowers too as an apology."

"I will, thank you Kassandra. I promise I'll make it right with Celandine once my shift is over."

"That's all I ask." Kassandra extends her hand and they both give a firm shake. They had come to an understanding and Kassandra was confident they would work it out. 

"I am going to take my leave. Have a good night, Zosime."

Kassandra turns and head back out towards the main entrance, but Kyra appears before she can get too far, effectively stopping her exit.

"Off so soon?" Kyra inquires as she takes a sip of her wine she'd picked up since Kassandra last saw her.

Kassandra knew this was an attempt to get her to stay and talk, but she needed to not get involved in her anymore than she already had. For whatever reason, they weren't going to be happening so Kassandra needed to do what she had to so her heart would be protected.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I should be going so if you wouldn't mind stepping to the side, I'll be on my way."

"What if I mind? What will you do?"

Kyra knew how to press her buttons and Kassandra tensed her body and jaw in response. She was going to toy with her and, if she didn't leave soon, she couldn't control what she did. Her resolve was only so strong and just the sight of Kyra made her want to change her mind.

"I'm not doing this with you. Please move."

"Not doing what with me?" Kyra challenges as she takes a step closer. "Because from the looks of it, you're not doing anything with me in any form. It seems that you can't wait to be away from me and I still don't know why."

"Don't play dumb, Kyra. You know _exactly_ why." Kassandra's eyes hardened as she recalls their last fight and her staunch defense of Thaletas. Any clarity she had gained in their time apart was gone and her prior anger reemerged. 

Kyra still remained steadfast in front of her so Kassandra was going to have to take matters into her own hands. "His words didn't matter to me, but yours did and I have learned my lesson." 

Kassandra couldn't afford to get into another confrontation like before, she couldn't take it. She needed to leave, now, before she said anything she would regret. She meets Kyra's steps, but she doesn't waiver and uses her shoulder to push past her. Only once she has some distance does she pause. Her back remains to Kyra as there was no way she could say this to her if she was looking. 

It was clear to Kassandra that Kyra really didn't understand what was happening, but maybe she could help her see just what she did. Kassandra would never admit this under normal circumstances, but nothing about her relationship with Kyra was normal. She would share in her own way just how what happened hurt her, maybe then she would see.

"I have feelings too, you know."

With that, Kassandra walks out of the hideout and heads back over to her camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bread hating was a bit of myself projected into the story lol. I'm sure Kassandra loved her some of that bready goodness, but I couldn't resist.


	4. She owed me a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot moment since this has seen an update, hasn't it? I've not forgotten about this story, but it definitely has taken a back seat to Break My Heart. I hate leaving anything unfinished so I will work on getting this story wrapped up in a way that gives it closure, but in a way that can be expanded on later if I so choose. 
> 
> I wrote this whole chapter out over the course of my day today so I hope you all enjoy!

"I have feelings too, you know."

Her parting words were more raw than she had intended, but it relayed how she felt perfectly. No matter who it is, Kassandra always finds that people treat her as if she were of a stagnant mind. Just because she was a misthios didn't mean she didn't have feelings, it only meant she was better at hiding it. She was still human after all and as much as she wishes she didn't feel, she couldn't deny that she still did. Her skin was tough, built up layer by layer over the years, but Kyra wasn't like anyone else. Had she been speaking to any other person, she'd have not given it a second thought, but with Kyra she can't even seem to deflect it. Every layer she's worked towards is being peeled back like the skin of a fruit, leaving her exposed, and there's not a damn thing she can do about it. 

No other woman has been able to get to her quite like this before and it was a frightening thought. If she was already a mess from just implied gestures and words, it would only get worse if she took it further. As much as her body desired Kyra, her mind knew it could only spell disaster. It was looking more and more unlikely that it would ever get to that level with how much they've been bickering, but it still didn't stop her from contemplating the "what ifs." For as much as she told herself to stop, she knew she knew wouldn't. For better or for worse, she would dwell on Kyra and she didn't know how to stop it. She had to keep busy, it was her only hope of keeping a semblance of peace in her mind.

Her rest at her camp was only temporary as she had made the decision to go do something productive and that meant putting distance between herself and the hideout. She had made it a point to familiarize herself with Mykonos so she was able to walk around as she pleased without worrying about getting lost or traversing into the wrong part of town. She was never usually allowed such liberties and she had to work off a very limited scope, but this was a special scenario. She would be here for the foreseeable future and she would be a fool to not use that time to her advantage. Not to mention that Mykonos was a beautiful island (if not the most beautiful) she had ever seen so exploring was for a personal benefit as well. Now, however, she was all about business and she had a plan.

Kassandra didn't have very far to walk, but she took the long way around until she was at the lower half of the coast, just under the house Podarkes resided in. Getting herself caught would ruin everything so she would need to take a look with Ikaros and strategize. She had (surprisingly) not done this before and this was the closest she had ever gotten here personally so she needed a better lay of the land.

"Let's see what we've got." Kassandra thinks to herself as she nestles against close to the dirt wall behind her as she channels into Ikaros. Even though it was dark, she didn't want to take any chances.

Her connection intensifies and soon she's give the sight of the skies. The house looked much larger from up here at first glance and heavily populated. There weren't many blind spots that she could see and the guards didn't seem to have much of a patrol route at all. Given the sheer size of his personal guard squadron, only the ones posted towards the outer perimeter had to move while the rest stood in place. It made it overly complicated to sneak in as his inner chambers had a guard posted at every possible opening. It was clear that he was paranoid and they would... _she_ would have to do something about it. This would be a tough challenge, but she was up to the task. Disconnecting from Ikaros, she returns back to her own mind.

"There's got to be some way to trim these numbers without raising suspicions." Kassandra ponders as she retreats to a safe distance. "There is always a weakness, I've just got to find it." This hopefully would give her something to focus on that was productive and (if she was lucky) it'd give her a plan of attack.

She makes her way back to her camp with ease and just as she's about to settle down, she hears a man whisper out to her. "Misthios, over here."

Kassandra knows the voice which is why the surprised look on her face stays in place. "Praxos? What are you doing here? Better yet, what are you whispering for?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." He confesses. "I didn't want to startle you."

"I think hearing a loud whisper is more apt to startle me than you just walking up to me. This is all beside the point anyway, so do you care to explain just what are you doing here?"

"I had wanted your company."

"That's it?" Kassandra asks skeptically.

"Well that and I needed to get some air. The cave can be stifling sometimes with both the heat and the people."

"Trouble in paradise I see, who'd've thought?" Kassandra mildly mocks. "I couldn't imagine with such great company why you'd ever want to be around me..."

"I never pegged you for the dramatic type, maybe I was wrong about you." Praxos comments offhandedly as he takes a few steps away from her like he was about to leave.

"Wait! Don't go." Kassandra calls out. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been having the best luck lately and it's gotten to me."

"A bit cozy innit? What brings you slumming it like the rest of us?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her.

"I let Barnabas use my ship for something so this was the best I could do."

"This doesn't seem like a good spot. You know if it rains, you're going to get soaked."

"Trust me, I know this." Kassandra responds with a bit of bite. "It has done nothing _but_ rain since I've got here."

"Why didn't you come join us?" Praxos asks in all seriousness. "We have some space and it would keep you nice and dry."

"I'm fine as I am, I've had worse."

"I'm not saying you haven't, but it is kind of foolish to put yourself out when you don't need to be."

"I don't want to impede." Kassandra gives a half truth as she meets his skeptical glare.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" He asks, raising a brow.

"What do you even care? You don't even know me." Kassandra responds defensively.

"Between you and me, I don't like him either."

The comment catches Kassandra off guard with how spot on Praxos' assumption was. "How did you know?"

"I am not deaf and I'm not blind." He chuckles. "It is my job to know everything, plus, I saw the three of you fight so it was easy to figure out why. He's a real piece of work."

"Right?!" Kassandra exclaims in their mutual agreement. "He comes off like a big shot, but what has he even done? It looks to me like he just enjoys the attention."

"I trust we can speak candidly about this, yes?" Praxos inquires and Kassandra catches the implied message. What he really meant was "can you keep this a secret?" and that was something she could do.

"Yes, of course, as long as I can get the same courtesy in response."

"But of course Eagle Bearer," Praxos assures, "you have my word."

"Is he why you left?" Kassandra questions. "I mean, why you came to find me tonight?"

"Yes and no. Truth be told, I did hope to speak to you as I wanted to see if you've made any progress. That said, he is in quite the mood tonight and I didn't want to be around that so it hastened my pace. I won't be here long, but any break is better than nothing."

"I can't believe that man is Spartan, he's a disgrace to the name." Kassandra mutters as she spits to the side to emphasize her point. "I may not have ties there anymore, but I would never dream of masquerading as he does."

"He and Kyra have been fighting a lot these past few days." Praxos comments. "Not entirely sure what about, but I can tell it is tense between them."

"Serves them both right." Kassandra scoffs as she considers this a just reward for their behavior.

"I've heard your name come up a few times actually now that I think about it."

"My name?" Kassandra looks to him quizzically. "Why in the world would they talk about me?"

"Hard to say really, but Thaletas is usually the one to toss it around which makes Kyra get very upset. Makes one curious, that's for sure."

Praxos turns his gaze back to the street as Kassandra mulls over just what he's shared. The fact that her name was being brought up didn't sit well with her and she had no idea why they'd even need to have such discussions, yet alone fights. Being stuck out here kept the distance, but it also kept her from information, information that would be quite useful right about now.

"It's late and I should let you get some sleep. I will come see you tomorrow so we can talk business as I didn't realize how late it was. Before I go though, I want you to think about joining us in the cave." He offers as he stands up to make his departure. "You would be welcomed."

"I don't think I could breathe with Thaletas' ego and I sharing the same space." She laughs as she rises to see Praxos off. "Besides, I don't know if that is such a good idea right now, it seems tense at best and I don't want to put anyone out."

"Think of it as a favor, to me. It would be best for us to be in close communication anyway and the cave is pretty big so you wouldn't have to see anyone you didn't want to."

"You're a good guy Praxos, thank you." Kassandra offers her hand in a genuine act of appreciation. "I will think it over."

Praxos returns the gesture and they shake on it. "Until tomorrow."

Kassandra watches as he makes his return back to the hideout and only once he's out of eyesight does she settle back down. His presence had been unexpected, but it was at least a little reassuring that she wasn't the only one irritated by Thaletas. At least one she could chalk it up to more than her being "jealous" (which she definitely wasn't). This leaves her with the offer that Praxos gave her, an open invitation to have a new home, at least until Barnabas returns. As much as she enjoys her freedoms, she's woefully unprepared here and there isn't anything she can do about it. Her camp is a joke and she's at the mercy of the gods and whatever Zeus decides to throw her way.

Laying down in a moot attempt to get comfortable, she looks to the side and takes in the clear view of the nights sky. She would be giving up the view she's loved for many years, the unrestrained freedom of being out in nature if she were to accept. Gone were the stars in the sky and gone was the fresh breeze that gently blows the loose strands of her hair from her braid. She would be stuck under a giant rock and her air would remain polluted with the breath of every other inhabitant, but at least she would be warm and safe and that counts for something. There was no time limit on his offer from what she could tell and as much as she want to steer clear of Thaletas and Kyra, she would have to face them at some point anyway. Kassandra knew what she was doing was hiding away (in a sense) and being on her own allowed her that, but there were definitely some drawbacks.

On the one hand, she would be stuck with the two of them for as long as she remained there and she would have to follow Kyra's rules. On the other hand, she could leave at any time for any reason and there wasn't a thing Kyra or Thaletas could to to stop her. There was also the fact that Thaletas would be irate to know she was staying in the same vicinity as Kyra and that brought her some joy. She could interrupt just about anything he was doing and it would be perfectly normal. At the end of the day, it all boiled down to how petty she was willing to be about all this. She could deal with Kyra and keep it professional, but having to be cordial to Thaletas would be a challenge. Still, if enough people saw what a malaka he really was, they might revolt against him anyhow.

Decisions, decisions.

Sleep came for her shortly after Praxos left and she was starting to feel her luck changing as the sky remained free of clouds all night, meaning she wasn't absolutely drenched when she awoke around dawn. Praxos hadn't said what time he was going to look for her so she didn't want to go too far, but she desperately needed to hunt. Her rations were running low and she needed to remedy that. Taking the lack of rain as a good omen, Kassandra packs up her camp, stores the supplies (sans her bow), and heads off into the forest for anything that crosses her path.

Kassandra was ideally hoping for larger game, but she would take something as small as a rabbit if it came to it. Hunting was a skill she possessed and she considered herself quite good at it. It didn't hurt that she could sense her prey, but she also was a good shot and that was something she couldn't rely on her abilities for. It took time and patience, but for a long time, that was all she had. At least now she could make a living and buy what she needed to, but she never wanted to allow herself to get sloppy. Being ranged in combat was the ultimate boost and it could be the difference in winning and losing. By being away from her prey, she could observe its nature and its tendencies before making the final decision.

It doesn't take her long once she gets deep enough before she senses a large animal. She keeps her footsteps light as she works her way within range to spot a couple ibex grazing on the patchy grass.

"I've got you now." Kassandra whispers as she nocks her bow, drawing it back slowly until it is level with her face. 

Her eyes follow the path ahead and she has an unobstructed view of one of the two creatures standing broadsided, making this for an easy shot. Taking a steadying breath, Kassandra lines up her shot and releases. The arrow whizzes gracefully in the air until it punctures its target, killing the ibex instantly. The second of the two quickly scurries off while Kassandra moves ahead to claim her prize. It had been a while since she's needed to hunt, but something about it made her feel more primal, more powerful. It would make a might fine feast for her and it was large enough to completely restock her rations and then some. She also would also collect some of the blood to offer up to Artemis as an offering at the shrine as a thank you for such a fine specimen.

Kassandra hauls the ibex across her shoulders and brings it closer to the edge of the forest, dropping it near the coastline. She would need to be here for a few hours while the meat cooks, but Praxos doesn't strike her as an early riser so she'd be fine. She gathers the broken branches she's found on the ground before she starts the fire and she breaks a few sturdier pieces to hold the meat as she skins it. Satisfied in what she's got, she gets to her least favorite part of the whole process, gutting. It is a messy process, but one that is needed. She has expert precision by this point and her reward for her efforts far outweigh any cons. There also wasn't another person in sight either so she could take this opportunity to clean her clothes (and herself) with a nice dip in the sea to wash off all the blood.

Kassandra finds herself dozing off in the warm sand as her clothes dry off on the nearby rocks and the smell of the ibex makes her stomach growl with hunger. "I hear you already, calm down." She looks down as she addresses the scolding to her stomach. "You'll get food soon enough."

The rest of her morning passed by in a blur and, before she knew it, she's looking at mid day. "I had better find Praxos, I'm sure he's looking for me." She knew she shouldn't have stayed away so long, but she couldn't help it. It was a small reprieve for the awful time she's been having so far and she was going to take full advantage. After getting dressed in her clean clothes and having packed away her abundance of cooked meat, Kassandra returns back to her camp to find Praxos waiting there for her.

"There you are misthios, I see you've had yourself quite the morning."

"I have actually and I hope my overindulgence hasn't made you wait long."

"Not at all, I've just been here a few minutes as I figured you would be busy first thing and I see I was right. That is an impressive haul."

"It isn't even all of it actually, you are more than welcome to what remains of it. Here, have some now." Kassandra says as she offers him a strip of the cooked meat.

"Thank you, that is very generous on both accounts." Praxos accepts the food and takes a large bite. "Have you had any thoughts on what I spoke to you about last night? I know it isn't soon, but I really think it would be best."

"I have thought about it and I think I will accept your offer on the condition that I am free to leave as I please. I am not your average rebel and will not be treated like one. I respect Kyra's rule, but I will leave if it becomes unbearable." Kassandra didn't honestly think it would go that far, but she wanted to cover all her bases. Kyra would have to honor whatever Praxos agreed to so now was the best time to work out terms.

"I think that is more than reasonable and I don't see why it would be an issue."

"Does Kyra know you're offering me this?" She inquires. "That you're extending this out to me?"

"Of course she does, I would not go behind her back with such a thing. In fact, she was the one that suggested it in the first place."

"She did?" Kassandra perks up with this newly revealed information.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that as she was afraid you would turn it down if you knew it was from her, but since you already agreed, I don't see why that matters now." Praxos comments offhandedly. "And not that it's any of my business, but are the two of you still fighting?"

"I'm not sure honestly." Kassandra admits. "She said some things I didn't agree with and I got tired of her defending Thaletas over his actions. Time will tell if she's still on his side or not."

"That's understandable. He's been a lot worse lately than he ever was before and I am at the point where I just ignore him. Kyra is the only one I serve."

"She is lucky to have your loyalty."

"The honor is all mine. I've watched her grow into the woman she is today and I couldn't be more proud. I'd just hate to see her throw it away for someone who isn't worth her time."

Wanting to change the subject, Kassandra shifts them to the topic he had wanted her for to begin with. "So, what did you want to talk about strategy wise?"

Praxos takes a seat on the ground, motioning for Kassandra to take a seat as well. "I'm afraid the outlook is not looking as good as we had hoped. The loss of the treasury had dealt a might blow, but he still has a firm hold on the city and the people. They are terrified of him and are too frightened to fight back."

"I went and scoped out his residence yesterday and it was swarming with guards. I would have expected less given the money issue, but he must've had some stashed away just in case."

"You've been to his house?" Praxos sits back in shock. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Calm down, I was never in any danger." She tries to assure him as there was no way she was sharing Ikaros and their connection just yet. "I was not going to be caught and I got what we needed in terms of information. His inner chamber is sealed up tight, but there are a few key weak points around the perimeter.

"I'm going to let you tell Kyra that." Praxos says as he throws his hands up. "I can only imagine the lecture you're going to get on that one."

"I am a big girl and can handle it." Kassandra responds nonchalantly. "Besides, she never said _how_ I could get it all done so I'm just doing it my way."

"Whatever you say, it's your funeral." He jokes as he slaps her on the knee. "That is useful though, however stupid you may have been to get it."

"I haven't gotten this far by being dumb, I know what I'm doing and I know the risks." Kassandra defends, knowing full well that she's more than capable.

"I'm sure you do, you're quite impressive."

"Do you know of any other shipments that we could obtain? Anything else that they're doing?"

"Not a thing. After that business on Delos, they've been unusually quiet. I think they're going to hold out for a while before they try anything."

"Shame," Kassandra shrugs, "but that just means we'll be ready for them once they do decide to do anything. I've been trying to think of a way to whittle down their numbers in the mean time, but I've got nothing. Perhaps I will have to have that talk with Kyra sooner than later."

"Why don't I help you with your stuff to save you a trip?"

"That would be a great help, thank you."

Kassandra packs up her meat along with the rest of her supplies and the two of them head back into the cave. Realistically, Kassandra knows it hasn't been that long since she's been in here, but it feels like a lifetime. She sees new faces sprinkled amongst the old and it gives her a small dashing of hope that they've got some momentum going. That even in the face of what is turning out to be insurmountable odds, there are still people who have the drive for something better. 

She doesn't gawk too much as she didn't want to get lost, but she could feel a set of eyes lock onto her like they were burning a hole into the back of her head as they passed into the main area. She didn't have to look to know who they belonged to, but she did anyway out of sheer satisfaction. She wanted to see the look on his face when he pieced this all together and she can't help but show him a smug smirk in response. It made her wonder if Thaletas had known that she was given this offer or if this was a surprise. Their animosity towards one another grew and even the few days apart didn't make a difference. For as long as they had to cohabitate, they would never get along.

Praxos doesn't seem to notice as he leads her to a semi secluded bed roll. "This one here is all yours, you can leave your stuff beside you. I figured you'd want the one with the most space and it has the most privacy."

"I appreciate that. I don't think I'll spend much time here if I'm not sleeping, but it is nice to know I won't have someone right beside me."

"Kyra had this made up especially for you a while ago in case you ever needed a place to stay."

"That's odd," Kassandra mutters more to herself than to Praxos, "she never mentioned this before."

"You had the Adrestia at the time, but she wanted to have something ready to show her gratitude if you requested it."

"And here I was thinking I never got an invite because I wasn't wanted."

"It was quite the opposite actually, don't tell her I told you, but Kyra had wanted to ask you multiple times to stay, but Thaletas was adamant that you keep your distance to not "compromise" the rest of us."

"Compromise? What am I, sick? That doesn't make any sense."

"You know that and I know that, but you know how it goes with them I guess."

"What gave her the change of heart?"

"She owed me a favor and I called it in."

"Oh." So this didn't meant that Kyra wanted her there now, but that Praxos forced her hand. Kassandra couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed with that notion, but she wasn't going to let Praxos know that. He had gone out of his way for her to be here and she was going to be grateful for it. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know? I would've managed just fine outside."

"I know, but my reasons weren't purely of selflessness."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing like that, but I like who Kyra is when she's in your company and I want that for her again. I care deeply about her and I know you do too, in your own way."

"That's a pretty bold assumption." Kassandra comments as she begins to unpack some of her belongings.

"It is, but it is a gamble I'm willing to take." Praxos hands her the lynx pelt as they idly chat. "Speaking of gamble, here she comes now."

Kassandra knew she couldn't avoid Kyra forever, but she was hoping to have at least a few minutes to adjust before she showed up.

"Praxos. Kassandra." Kyra greets with a smile. "It is good to see both of you, I have something I'd like to discuss with you both if you're free right now."

They both look expectantly at her, both knowing she is the make or break of this request. She wants to settle in, but she's also curious as to what Kyra has to say. Given that she wants Praxos there, it probably is something important so it would be better to not delay it. "Lead the way."

Kassandra trails along as Kyra leads them both to her office located within her quarters. Thaletas is already there, pacing like a madman while Kyra takes her place near his side.

"I have some good news to share with you both." Kyra begins with a smile so radiating that Kassandra's heart skips a beat. "I have just gotten word from an inside source that informed me that Podarkes will be out of drachmae in only a couple weeks. He had an emergency stash somewhere within his walls and he's been using that to keep his men, but he's increased his own security so much that it is running dry."

"This is good news!" Praxos exclaims as he claims onto Kassandra's shoulder. "We should celebrate!"

She hated to be the mood killer here, but it seemed that they were all getting excited over nothing, but before she could say anything, Thaletas chimed in. "The battle is not yet won so this is no time to celebrate. He is still very much alive and well protected. Men like him are dangerous when their backs are against the walls."

"You worry too much, this is going to work out, you'll see." Kyra lays on her charms with that infectious smile. "We have to have something good to celebrate so why not this? It is as good a reason as any."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Kassandra murmurs under her breath out of sheer disbelief, "but I actually agree with Thaletas on this one. It feels too early to celebrate as he still had the funds so we really have nothing more than secondhand information."

"I trust this source with my life, Kassandra, and I believe what they're saying." Kyra's smile drops as her tone becomes more serious.

"Look, I'm not questioning your source, but I don't think it is smart to celebrate something that hasn't happened yet. It could create a false sense of security."

"It could inspire hope." Kyra counters as she moves closer to Kassandra. "What these people now is a reason to fight and I plan on giving it to them."

"Fine, do what you will." Kassandra backs off immediately, but not before tossing in a parting jab. "I'm not getting paid to debate you so whatever you want to do."

If Kyra wanted to be stupid about this and celebrate prematurely then who was she to argue? She would let them do their party while she stayed back here and worked on a plan. There's got to be something else to this as the timing of such a discovery is a bit suspicious. Podarkes had not left the house in days and it was guarded like he was a walking treasury so how would this "informant" get their information? There was something fishy going on here and she was determined to figure it out.


	5. Am I on fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna play around here, this has got to be one of my favorite chapters I've ever written. Everything about this chapter is just *chef's kiss* and the way Kassandra and Kyra interact is just... so wonderful. Plus, as a bonus, there's some... buildup. For what? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.

Kassandra retreated back to her new "home" and finished unpacking some of her belongings. She would keep some in a safe place as she didn't trust anyone as a general rule and she had a few valuables that she would rather not have pilfered. It would be smart for her to keep a stash hidden somewhere discreet, perhaps somewhere else in the cave or maybe back at her old camp site. She had not explored these caves properly and she can only assume that she's only seen a fraction of what this place truly had going for it. That would be yet _another_ thing she would need to get permission from Kyra to do because she didn't want to break a rule she wasn't aware of. She didn't want special treatment like _someone_ else she knew which meant she had to be the dutiful soldier.

All these rules made her appreciate just how free she'd lived her life thus far. She hadn't even been without the Adrestia for a week yet and she already was beginning to resent all the formalities she had to follow being under this roof. If it wasn't Kyra, it was Thaletas, just _someone_ always looming above her. It was stifling to say the least, but she was strong and resilient so she'd make it through this ordeal somehow. She just needed to take it all one day at a time, nice and manageable.

"Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

Kyra's voice chiming in behind her startles her slightly, but she recovers before anyone can tell.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Perhaps we could go somewhere with a little more privacy?" Kyra asks and it triggers a flag in Kassandra's mind.

Wouldn't they just go to her office if it was that important? If she didn't want others to hear, it could mean either she was going to talk about _them_ or she was going to talk about Thaletas. She was unsure of what Kyra's angle was, but it probably wasn't going to be something she enjoyed. Talks like this were never her strong suit so she may as well have a little fun in messing with her beforehand.

"You're the boss." Kassandra comments, a hint of sarcasm just lingering beneath the surface in her tone. 

"Since when am I your boss?" Kyra questions back with an arched brow.

"Since you hired me for a job." Kassandra quips back. 

She was going to try to keep everything professional, maybe even a bit excessively so, but it was ground rules and she needed those. If she could further detach herself from Kyra, the easier this all would become. She needed to make her into something she wasn't, she needed to make her undesirable.

"You don't strike me as the kind of woman who takes to someone ordering her around."

Kassandra had a vastly different answer of her tongue to start with out of habit, but it only would have further blurred their lines. So she (reluctantly) shelves it for something more tame. "You'd have to know me better to know that answer."

"Would I?" Kyra all but hums and out. "I guess I will have to work on that."

It made Kassandra think that maybe she had been playing into her expectations all along. "I wouldn't get your hopes up." Kassandra answers a bit curtly.

If Kyra was at all bothered by Kassandra's chilly attitude, she didn't show it. Instead, she had a small smile on her face and it was driving Kassandra crazy! Even when she was _actively_ trying to be cold to her, Kyra didn't even miss a step. It was like she had anticipated her actions and already knew the answer to everything Kassandra said. It was infuriating and it did nothing to help her mood.

"Quit pouting, it isn't very becoming on you." Kyra comments offhandedly as she begins to walk away. "Keep up, I don't want you getting lost."

"I am not pouting." Kassandra fights the actual urge to pout because she's getting irritated. 

She had been trying to get under Kyra's skin, but just the opposite was happening. Perhaps she underestimated Kyra's resourcefulness and maybe they had more similar traits than she thought. Kyra had been nothing like this in any of their prior conversations so it wasn't anything she would have thought to anticipate. Sure, Kyra was flirtatiously sarcastic, but there was a distinct difference. This was sarcasm with a bite, something that tethered _just_ on the line of decency.

Realizing that Kyra had indeed just left without her, she quickly sets down her things so that she can catch up to her. Kyra hadn't gotten very far so Kassandra was easily able to sync back with her as Kyra led her deeper into the cave. Kassandra was trying to pay close attention to where they were going, but her focus kept going to Kyra as she strode expertly through the various tunnels. Their close proximity was not helping so Kassandra decides to slow it down until there was a healthy space between them.

The dripping sound of water catches her attention and she can smell the musky odor drifting towards them the closer they can get. It wasn't a horrible smell, but it was as good as stagnant water could get. As she got deeper into the opening, Kyra stood to the side to allow her the full view. 

Before her, Kassandra could see both fully and partially sunken statues. One was clearly Artemis by the bow and arrow, but she couldn't make out the one that was fully underwater. Maybe Apollo?.

"It is quite a sight, isn't it?" Kyra comments, her eyes overlooking the sunken treasures.

"It is definitely something." Kassandra answers as her eyes roam the rest of the opening. "I wonder how long they've been like this?"

"They predate me and I've been in here for a long time."

"Not that I don't like seeing whatever this," Kassandra waves her hand in an upward motion in front of her, "is, but I don't think you brought me here just for the view."

"For as many people as we have here, did you know that nobody wanders over here?" Kyra offers up as her gaze remains forward. "Isn't that strange? Such beauty, locked away from where the people can see it."

Kassandra is now completely lost. She had thought this was going to be a totally different kind of conversation, but Kyra is speaking rather cryptically. Her brows furrow together as she tries to understand what Kyra means, but she is at a loss. Perhaps she was trying to speak in a code of sorts. Could someone be listening in on their conversation? The hair on the back of her neck stands on end at the thought and she tries to subtlety check behind them for a tail. She cannot see anyone, but she has a way to know for sure.

With Kyra's back to her still, Kassandra taps into one of her special abilities. With a flash of white overtaking her eyes, Kassandra is scanning the room and her nearby surroundings without her having to turn around. Her senses can see the silhouette of everything within a certain radius and it relays the information back to her. It doesn't last long and she has to be quick about recognizing what she "sees," but from her first pulse, she could tell something was off. A second pulse, a second flash of white over her eyes, and Kassandra knows there is now someone just beyond them. She did not have Ikaros to tell her who, but it was either an overly jealous Thaletas or it was someone else entirely.

As petty as she had intended on being, if Kyra was in danger, now was not the time for such squabbles. She needed to get Kyra somewhere safe so they could talk and she knew it would have to be her who initiated it. For whatever reason, Kyra couldn't implicate herself in whatever this was so Kassandra was going to need to make up an excuse for her.

"Kyra?" Kassandra brings herself to a barely audible whisper. "Do you trust me?" Kyra doesn't speak, but she gives a nod and that was as good a consent as any. "Follow my lead."

Her mind was on overdrive as she tried to find a plausible enough reason for them both to be rid of this room. She didn't know where the opening of the cave went, but it was clear from the light illuminating it that it was somewhere outdoors. It would have to do. The only other challenge was for Kyra to get to the other side. All there was for a bridge was a rope pulled taut and Kassandra wasn't even sure if Kyra would be able to keep her balance. She seemed agile enough and even if she did fall, it would have to do. Kassandra gives Kyra a quick once over and notices her weapon strapped to her side... and that gave her an idea.

It was no secret that she had been a bit nastier with Kyra in public settings so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch if she were to say steal Kyra's weapon and run away with it, forcing Kyra to chase her. She just had to hope Kyra got the message.

Enacting her plan, Kassandra surges forward and easily steals the dagger from Kyra's side, hopping up to the higher ledge on their left. 

"You're going to need to be quicker than that!" Kassandra taunts as she flips the blade in the air, catching it without even looking. "I didn't realize you were so slow."

"Hey!" Kyra shouts at her and Kassandra takes off across the rope to the bottom of the opening.

"If you want it back, you're gonna have to catch me first." Kassandra lifts her brow in a challenge and smirks, flipping the dagger again for every flair. "That is, if you're not afraid of a little water."

"I am going to kick your ass when I catch you!" Kyra threatens and she's quick to hop up and take the same path.

Kassandra, for only a moment, forgot what she was doing as she watched Kyra traverse the rope like an expert. She had _not_ been expecting that, but it was so very attractive. Snapping out of her mini trance, Kassandra runs up to the opening and is met with more water and some closed doors. If it were only her, she could easily climb this, but that was something she highly, _highly_ doubted she could do. A quick glance to her right and Kassandra could see there were two platforms to pull themselves up so it was as good an out as any. 

Hoping that the water wasn't too cold, Kassandra launches herself in the water, cresting the surface when Kyra makes her appearance. "Hope you're not afraid of getting wet, wouldn't want your delicate self getting wrinkled."

Kassandra sends her a quick wink and begins to swim towards the left platform. She doesn't look around, but she can hear the splash of the water to let her know Kyra had followed suit. She easily pulls herself up as she waits around the side of the building to give Kyra a discreet hand. Kyra, again to her credit, arrives shortly after she does and she is able to pull herself up just as easily. Unsure of how far their pursuer could see, Kassandra takes off again, jumping clear over the canal and onto a floating boat. It was convenient and it made Kyra's jump easier, but it was still in the sights of where they had started so she takes a hard left and races up the marble stairs.

Once she reaches the top, she quickly turns to see if any of this can be seen by where they were and, to her relief, she couldn't see a thing. She decides to wait for Kyra there and, within a handful of seconds, Kyra was hot on her tail.

"Follow me." Kassandra orders and offers her hand for Kyra to take. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she just needed to know she was with her.

Kyra accepted her hand without protest so Kassandra led them to the right, over a small bridge, hugging them as far left as possible. They round the corner and Kassandra spots an open archway to their left so she quickened their pace. Seeing a wooden fence in front of her with a handful of workers, she decided against just a straight line to the beach and, instead, takes a hard right followed by an immediate left towards a small worn path just after a blooming cactus. From here, she follows the curve of the water, passing several small fishing boats and an isolated house until it is nothing but sand and open air. 

Satisfied that they had made enough headway, Kassandra releases her grip on Kyra's hand and hands her weapon back over to her. "Here, I do believe this is yours."

Kyra, only slightly out of breath, takes her dagger back and places it back in its holster. "Thanks."

"Come," Kassandra motions to Kyra, "let's go sit in a more secluded spot because I don't know about you, but I have a ton of questions."

Kassandra takes the two of them around the first indent near where a woman was out tanning the hides of some animals until they reach the second indent. A quick glance towards the city told her that they'd be secluded here so she stops them and plops herself down in the sand.

"I have to say, if I'd have known I'd be swimming, I would've worn something less white." Kassandra looks down and the fabric of her top was almost see through... almost.

"It was a surprise to me too actually." Kyra comments as she sits herself down near Kassandra.

Kassandra allows a few minutes of silence to pass between them as what just happened has been a lot and they both needed some time to get themselves together.

"I am glad you got the message." Kyra says as she brings her knees up to her chest. "I wasn't sure you would."

"I'll admit, I was lost at first, but something just felt off and I knew someone was behind us so I put it all together."

"How did you know they were there? You couldn't have known I was being followed." Kyra looks to her confused.

Ah, well. Looks like she didn't think that particular comment over now did she? She could lie and say she heard them, but Kyra would've easily been able to call her bluff having been so close. There really   
_was_ no other explanation other than what she did. The only other soul to know this about her was Barnabas and, even then, it had been a long time before she revealed it to him. Would she be willing to entrust Kyra with such a secret? Yeah, she thinks she could.

"You're not going to believe me." Kassandra prefaces, knowing full well how ridiculous it will sound.

"Try me." Kyra turns her body so that her knee is now touching Kassandra's. 

"I don't know why I can do it and I don't really know how it all started, but I can actually sense what's around me."

"Sensing them how?"

"Well, I can see an outline of what is around me, but it doesn't last long and it doesn't go that far. It just gives me enough information to make a decision."

"Can you do it at any time or just in moments of danger?"

"Any time."

"Could you do it now?"

It makes sense that Kyra would be interested in seeing it for herself, but there wasn't much she could really sense here.

"Yeah, would you want me to? It won't be very good out here because there's not much around."

"Yes please."

"Alright, here it goes." Kassandra looks at Kyra before she activates her pulse. "There is a tree behind us to our right and another to our left, with a smaller bush in front of it. Oh, and there's a small rock near the left batch."

"Incredible." Kyra's jaw drops open just a bit in amazement. "Do it again."

"Uh, ok, but I won't be able to see anything new."

Kassandra obliges in Kyra's request once more and once it is done, the look of sheer fascination is ever prominent on Kyra's face. 

"Were you aware that your eyes go white when you do it?" Kyra inquires, looking deeper into her eyes like it will give her the answer.

Their close proximity was warming Kassandra faster than any heat wave and she knew exactly why. Clearing her throat, she leans away a bit to get some space. "No I didn't, I don't get to watch myself when I do it."

"Your eyes turn as white as milk for a few seconds, but they turn back immediately after. I've never seen anything like it before."

"You believe me?" Kassandra asks in slight surprise. "I could be lying to you."

"Why would you though?" Kyra counters and Kassandra knows she's right. What would telling her this gain her? Why lie about something so outlandish?

"Fair point." Kassandra concedes. "I just know how it sounds and I don't think I'd believe it if it wasn't me doing it."

"I always knew there was something different about you, something special." Kyra's eyes bore into her with an unrivaled intensity. "I guess this means I was right. You're incredible."

The honesty and genuineness in Kyra's words set off a blush that creeps its way up her neck until her cheeks are flushed. "I'm just a regular person, I'm not special."

"Now _that_ is a lie."

"Enough about me though, care to tell me just why I had to rescue you? Is someone blackmailing you? Have you gone back on a deal?" Kassandra rattles off the few of the most obvious reasons why someone would go through such lengths.

"No to both. I actually don't know why I'm being followed. I just noticed that this man always seemed to be wherever I was."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I had suspected another person before this, but guy is very new. Maybe a few days?"

"Can you think of anything that may have happened in these past couple days that would warrant such behavior?"

"That's just the thing!" Kyra tosses her hands up in frustration. "I haven't even done _anything_. I have barely left the cave and, when I have, it was to work with you. None of that makes any sense to why I'd have one of my own following me."

"Hmm," Kassandra hums out in thought as she mulls over just what Kyra shared with her, "that is odd. And you're sure you've never seen this man before?"

"No... yes... maybe? I don't know. I see so many faces, I can't remember everyone!" Kyra balls her hand into a fist and hits the sand between them, uncurling her fingers to sift through the grainy texture of the sand. "I just want it to stop."

"Hey, you're safe with me." Kassandra comforts as she brings her hand to cover Kyra's in the warm sand. "I will not let you come to harm, you have my word."

Kyra stills her hand and Kassandra can feel her fingers lift until they're woven within her own. It was a gesture so small, but one that carried with it a promise and an understanding. Kassandra would do whatever it took to keep her safe and Kyra, in return, was sending her gratitude. All done with the hint of a touch, a wordless promise.

"I don't deserve it, you know." Kyra comments as she turns her chin, angling her face just slightly away from Kassandra's.

"Of course you don't deserve it," Kassandra responds like it was the simplest statement in the world, "nobody does."

"I don't mean the stalking, I mean your help. I don't deserve your help."

Confused as to why Kyra would think like that, she gives their intertwined hands a squeeze to get her attention back. "Why would you say that?"

"I-..."

"No, not like that." Kassandra stops her, she didn't know what possessed her to want this, but she wanted Kyra to look at her so she could read her eyes.

Kassandra, keeping their hand connected, turns her body until she's completely facing Kyra, her knees brushing the side of Kyra's. Kassandra then leans forward until she can reach Kyra's face and she cups her cheek gently, allowing her thumb to trace a small pattern on her skin. "Look at me and tell me, please."

Kyra resists at first, but it doesn't last very long and soon the weight Kassandra's palm gets heavier as Kyra leans into her touch, allowing her to turn her face. Kyra's eyes carried a story within them, a story Kassandra found herself wanting to know more about. All her hesitations and her fronts about being away from Kyra meant nothing anymore now that she had her so close. 

"You've only ever helped me, even when you didn't need to, and I haven't given you the support you deserve. You were right you know," Kyra looks down in shame, "I _was_ always siding with Thaletas in arguments, but it was never for the reasons you might have thought. I knew you were a woman capable of so much so I unfairly set your standards higher than anyone else. I knew Thaletas and how immature he could be so I just automatically assumed that you could handle me not being on your side, but it was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said what I've said. Even before this apology of mine, you were so willing to help me..."

"Please don't look away." Kassandra plea is almost silent with how soft she utters it. "I am sorry too, for always putting you in such positions. I _don't_ understand what you're going through, but I do know why you try to keep the peace. Thaletas can offer you more than I ever could, for you and your people, so it made sense that you would take his side."

"Kassandra," Kyra speaking her name makes it sound like she's hearing it for the first time. It sends a rush through her body like nothing else ever had, "there's something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me anything." 

"Thaletas and I, well, there's more to us than I've shared."

Kassandra's brow furrows at what Kyra could mean. "What are you talking about?"

"He and I are, um, _more_ than just working together."

She still wasn't getting it and the puzzled expression on her face told Kyra as much too.

"We are together... as in romantically."

_Romantically._ Well, fuck...

Out of _everything_ Kyra could have said, she had to say this. What gets Kassandra more is that she didn't see it. Now that Kyra had given this "thing" a name, she could see the picture so much clearer and it all started to make sense. It _would_ explain why she took his side by default and why she was so unwilling to accept her initial advances. It would explain why she turned her down (in lesser words). What a malaka she was for being so blind to something the rest of the world must have known. Perhaps it was blind ignorance or maybe it was because she didn't want it to be true.

For as much protesting she'd done with herself, she knew her heart was never truly in it. She always had an excuse just waiting to make her break her own rules just in case. She was secretly hoping Kyra would take the initiative so she could toss her rules to the wind and claim what she wanted, but now... now that Kyra was unobtainable, it makes it so much worse. Just like that, her heart breaks for someone who was never hers and never would be. Her walls begin to fortify as she tries to deal with the pain of a loss she has no right to mourn. Their energy would forever be shifted and Kassandra didn't know how to take it.

With Kyra's confession, Kassandra withdraws her hand from her face and she untangles their hand. She can see the hurt in Kyra's face, but for herself and what was left of her dignity, she had to retreat. She couldn't afford to be so affectionate when she knew it would never be returned.

"Kassandra..." Her name escapes Kyra's lips as the gap between them grows larger by the second.

Kassandra can't be doing this right now, she just can't. "I think it is safe to go now."

"Kassandra, please." Kyra reaches out and grabs her hand and Kassandra fights the urge to pull away. It wasn't Kyra's fault after all and she wouldn't turn her back on her over her own unrequited feelings.

"I don't know what you want me to do." Kassandra answers honestly. "You've told me and I will respect that, but I need to do it on my terms."

"I don't want you to go." Kyra looks to her with a glossy shimmer in her eyes.

"Kyra, I don't think I can be so close to you anymore, not after this."

Kassandra knows that Kyra understands all the words she's not saying, but she doesn't release her hold. If anything, her grip tightens as if she was slipping away. That if she didn't hold on with all her might, that Kassandra would vanish.

"Can we go somewhere?" Kyra asks, completely changing the subject. 

It caught Kassandra off guard, but she did well to mask her surprise. "Where did you have in mind?"

"There is a place I use to hide away when it all gets too much. It has been abandoned for years and I'm the only one who ever stops by. I've fixed it up a bit over time, enough to make it my second home. I'd like to show it to you, if you'd let me."

Well, this wasn't really where she had expected this conversation to go, but it was something that didn't sound unreasonable. "Is it safe? Does anyone else know of it?"

"Nobody, I've never told another soul about it until now actually."

The unexpected confession didn't help her heart because, even after it all, Kyra still wanted to share her innermost secrets with her. It was a heavy responsibility, but it one that she wouldn't take lightly. Kyra trusted her with this and she wouldn't let her down.

"Lead the way, I'll be right behind you."

Then and only then, at the promise of her company, does Kyra let her death grip go. They both stand up and brush off the excess sand that still clung to their still wet bodies and Kassandra kept only a few paces behind her as Kyra led her through the streets they just fled. Her guard was up as she scowered the faces they passed, wondering if one of them was behind this. It seemed unlikely, but it was in her nature to be suspicious.

Kyra kept them near the water as they trekked further inland until they ended up in the lower part of the city. Kassandra recognized the statue of Hermes as it was popular among the locals to post bounties or calls for aid. She'd take a gander from time to time, but nothing ever struck her fancy. They then headed to right until they reached one of the local blacksmiths.

"The entrance is just beneath this building in front of us, but I don't want us going down until I'm sure nobody is watching." Kyra takes a much lighter hold on Kassandra's hand this time as she escorts her the rest of the way.

Kyra takes them between the two sets of stairs and resumes her conversation from before to blend in. "It is hidden in plain sight, a credit I take for myself. I kept adding large items to block the doors and I was the one who boarded up the upper entrances. I did it during one of our festivals when everyone was too busy being drunk. I knew there would never be a better time so I brought the materials slowly over the months leading up to it until the time was right."

"That's actually really impressive, you must really hate living in that cave to go through all that trouble."

"I wasn't always in the position I was so I had a lot more freedoms. I wanted a home for myself, you know? Somewhere that I could call my own. Is that stupid?"

"I think it is anything but."

Kyra, seemingly satisfied that no one is paying them any mind, takes her hand again and the two of them go down the stairs until they meet the watery pathway.

"Are we going to have to swim again? Is it an underwater house?" Kassandra teases and Kyra smirks like she knows a secret.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kyra pushes her body flush against hers, causing her to take a step back. 

She can feel the back of her head hit something strong, but flexible and, in the blink of an eye, she's no longer outside but in a sparsely furnished house.

"Welcome to my home." Kyra smiles as she too steps over the threshold. "It isn't much, but it is mine for now."

Kassandra takes a precursory look around, seemingly pleased at just how tidy this place has remained given how infrequently it is visited. "It is nice and secluded, I can see how this was appealing to you."

Kyra heads up the stairs inside and, after a quick glance back up the outside stairs to ensure they weren't being followed, did Kassandra join her.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" Kyra inquires as she leans on the wall at the top of the steps.

"I am going to be honest, I haven't a clue." Kassandra admits as there was no point in trying to pretend. She takes a few steps beyond Kyra and leans up against one of the tables.

"Do you want me?" Kyra asks, her voice completely serious and devoid of any of the banter they had been doing prior.

"Excuse me?" Kassandra almost chokes out at Kyra bluntness, her hands gripping the wooden surface a bit tighter.

"Do you" Kyra enunciates as she takes an almost predatory stride towards her, "want me?"

Kassandra's breath hitches as Kyra stops just shy of her, only a small amount of space standing between them. Was this a trick question? Was this a test to see if they could just be friends? What did this all mean? Dozens of questions race in her mind as she tries to come up with something to say that isn't stupid.

"Want you to what?" Was what Kassandra ended up blurting out, much to her dismay. 

She almost smacked herself for doing the exact _opposite_ of what she had intended. Of course Kyra was not just talking about just anything, it was about the two of them. Kyra wanted to know if Kassandra wanted her (and gods did she), but Kassandra was too caught up in her mind to take the hint.

"Do you want to have sex with me, Kassandra? Because I know I've wanted to know what you taste like since the moment I saw you."

Was it getting hot in here? Like really, _really_ hot? Kassandra felt like she was about to combust and Kyra hadn't even touched her yet. The majority of her mind (and all of her body) were telling her to claim Kyra for herself, to make her know pleasure like no other, but there was just a teeny tiny little bit of her sanity left telling her to stop and think. Kyra was _with_ Thaletas, meaning she was unavailable. Well, technically speaking anyway.

Kassandra has had numerous of "unavailable" lovers so it wasn't that she was against the idea, but something about the timing seemed a bit suspicious. Had she fought with Thaletas and was using this to get back at him? Had this whole thing been planned from the start? 

Kyra picks up on her hesitation and Kassandra utters a quiet prayer to the gods for giving her a small reprieve.

"I don't love him if that's what you're worried about." Kyra offers up, thinking Kassandra's resistance has to do with fidelity. "It was easier to get his support if he was already agreeable to me. Men only ever want one thing so once that became his, he played the part I needed him to."

"Isn't that a bit manipulative?"

"Perhaps, but I did what none other could do before me and that was to secure an alliance with a place so powerful that we could take down the tyranny that rules us all. Because of Thaletas, I have Sparta on my side and while they cannot allocate any more men, they can help me rebuild once the dust settles. Sparta is going to win this war and I want to be a part of that."

"Why not just leave him? Why be with someone you don't love?"

This seems to spark something in Kyra, an almost agitation as her tone and posture shifts. "You're telling me that you've loved every person you've ever slept with?"

"Well, no..."

"So how is what I'm doing any different than you? Tell me."

"I don't get into relationships with them for starters." Kassandra scoffs.

"Is not what you do even worse than that? To give the illusion of love only to leave before the next morning. At least I'm doing it for reasons beyond myself."

"I don't _ever_ give them the idea that it is love. Sex is sex and that's as deep with it as I go. If any of the women feel differently, that's on them."

"So what's stopping you?" Kyra challenges, squaring up her shoulders. "I can tell you want this too so why are you pretending to have morals? Why are you fighting this? I can tell you want me and I'd be willing to bet that you've thought about me on your lonely nights. I want _you_ Kassandra, the next move is all yours."

What _was_ stopping her? Kassandra had said it herself, sex was sex, so what in gods name was she doing by denying it? Her body wanted her and Kyra had made it very clear that she did too. What was holding her back? Was it because she was afraid that sex would no longer be just that with Kyra? That these unknown feelings she had were ones of love?

Kassandra was terrified that if she dove in, she'd drown in the sea that was Kyra. She'd be lost at sea with no hopes of a rescue. Her entire world would be turned upside down if she took that step forward.

Was she willing to risk it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in all my stories, I make sure that every place I talk about is somewhere that anyone playing the game can get to. You can walk the exact path I describe and find out that Kyra's "home" is actually the one from the story! 
> 
> Just mind the skeletons the flies, and the bloody footprint as those do _not_ exist in my story 😉


	6. I did this to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep this nice and short, NSFW content ahead so consider this your warning. 😉

Kyra's eyes were as dark as the nights sky and Kassandra watched as her breaths became labored with anticipation at their proximity. She could see the flush on Kyra's cheeks and, most of all, she could see her desire everywhere she looked on her. Kyra had placed herself at Kassandra's mercy, she had left herself exposed with what she wanted so now was the time to make up her own mind. Did she want to cross this line? If she did this, there would be no turning back. Thaletas could never know what they've done as he would jeopardize everything Kyra had worked for. That meant that she would have to watch as he paraded his love for her and she'd be powerless to stop it. 

She didn't know why, but she knew that if they were to take this to the next level that they could never be the same again. Kassandra could no longer look at her with any objectivity and that would be dangerous. She would know the taste of her skin, the feel of her most intimate places like it was a map on her fingertips. She would have to pretend she didn't crave to breathe the same air every time they were near each other. She would have to keep her hands locked to her side, unable to lay claim of Kyra in any sense of the word. She didn't do love, but she did what her body wanted and, right now, her body wanted Kyra.

Feeling emboldened by the rules of decency she was about to break, she stands tall from the desk to mirror Kyra's stance. Her look of confliction evaporates immediately and one of determination is affixed in its place. She closes the gap between them so they are chest to chest, but she doesn't make any further move, not yet. If this was going to be an opportunity to have Kyra all to herself, she was going to do things her way.

Kassandra takes Kyra's hands within her own at first, gently holding them and reveling in the feel of her touch. Not satisfied by the touch alone, she digs in her nails hard enough to leave a mark on Kyra's wrist, but not hard enough to break the skin. She drags her nails up until she reaches the bottom hem of her sleeves, feeling just how wet the fabric still was from their prior excursion. Kassandra can feel Kyra's skin raise as goosebumps surface alongside the scratch marks, a small smirk toying at her lips. Kyra was under her spell, completely and wholeheartedly, and Kassandra was almost giddy with the possibilities .

Kassandra was going to make sure Kyra never thought about anyone but her by the end of this. She wanted to ruin any other lover that crossed Kyra's path. Was it selfish of her to wish such dissatisfaction for the rest of Kyra's life? Perhaps, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying. Kassandra was going to tease her until she begged for Kassandra to claim her. She was going to touch everywhere but where Kyra wanted her and it was going to be delectable.

Kassandra had considered being gentle, making this light and soft, but that wouldn't get the results she wanted. It wouldn't do them justice for her to be delicate when everything in her screamed for her to be rough. Kassandra wanted to see the evidence of this for days to come so her touch was going to be anything but tender. 

Grabbing both of her biceps, Kassandra spins them so Kyra is nearest to the table, but she takes it a step further and turns Kyra so that her back is to her chest before she bends her over the table.

Kassandra hears the half gasp, half moan that escapes Kyra's lips as her chest met the cool sensation of the wood beneath her. It brought a wicked grin to Kassandra's face and her hunger for Kyra only got more intense. Seeing Kyra before her like this, so submissive, did something to her that she'd never experienced before. She found herself getting _immense_ pleasure from just watching Kyra react and she wanted more. This would not only be a test of will for Kyra, but for herself as well.

As much as Kassandra wanted this moment, she wasn't quite ready to face Kyra with that level of intensity. If Kyra's looks alone could pierce straight through her soul, she could only imagine what they would do to her in the heat of the moment. She wasn't prepared enough to see this as anything more than just sex so she needed to keep in constant control. There was too much of her livelihood at stake for this to be anything more, she refused to do feelings, but that didn't mean she didn't notice what was there. Kyra got under her skin in every way possible and, if she wasn't careful, those talons would lock right onto her heart. She had to keep Kyra from looking at her and she knew just how to do it.

Kyra attempts to lift herself off the table, but Kassandra firmly places her hand in the middle of Kyra's back and forces her down.

"Stay." A simple command, but one that was effective and to the point.

Kyra, to her credit, didn't try to rise again, but she wasn't necessarily still. Kassandra was pressed up against her glorious backside and she could _feel_ Kyra begin to press further and further into her groin. It made her want to just take Kyra then and there, but she wouldn't, at least not yet. Kyra had yet to pay for making Kassandra wait so long for what they both wanted. She needed to pay for her discretions against her and they would all be forgiven in due time, just not now.

"Kassandra..." Her name is moaned from Kyra's lips and, if she wasn't already straddling her (in a sense), she'd have done so right then. 

It sounded so right, like Kyra was meant to moan her name and her name alone. Kassandra had found herself already venturing into precarious waters and getting attached was certainly on the top of her list, but _gods_ did it sound so good. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to hear it again.

Using the hand that was already at the small of Kyra's back, she drags it up until it rests the base of Kyra's neck. She can feel the heat of Kyra's skin as it almost burns to the touch, their friction getting hot enough to combust. She presses Kyra's head forward gently until her forehead is resting on the table (as she's not a brute) before she nestles her hand deep within Kyra's hair, grabbing what she can with a small tug.

Another moan flows from Kyra's lips, this time a bit louder as the buildup between them grows. Kassandra releases that batch before she travels higher up and, again, tugs on her hair. She had imagined what the feel of this would be, but her imagination did not do it justice. Her hair was soft in spite of it still being wet and how she wanted to just lean forward and inhale her scent. Instead, she would settle for something even better.

Kassandra was still fully clothed and her gear was all still intact so it made this next part even easier. Reaching above her shoulder, Kassandra procures her spear from its holster and runs the tip of it down the back of Kyra's dress.

"Do you need this outfit for anything?" Kassandra asks casually as she traces a lazy pattern with the tip of her blade.

 _"Oh gods."_ Kyra whimpers out as Kassandra places a bit more pressure into the fabric, cutting loose a few fibers.

"That wasn't an answer." Kassandra scolds as she presses _just_ a bit firmer into her back. "Yes or no."

"No."

"Good."

Kassandra lifts the fabric high enough that she can easily puncture it with the blade and she makes quick work of slicing it clear in half before placing her spear back in its place. 

Kyra gasps as the chill of the air encompasses her exposed back and Kassandra can't help but admire how fit she is. She always knew Kyra was well sculpted by how muscular her thighs are, catching glimpses of them when they slipped free in the slit of her chiton, but this was something else. Seeing it up close made her realize all the hidden beauty Kyra stowed away and, if she was this impressed by her back, she could only imagine the perfection that awaited her on the other side.

Kassandra wouldn't deny herself from touching such a sight so she splays her calloused hands over Kyra's exposed hips and gives them a pinch. Kyra arches up into her touch, desperately wanting for more, so Kassandra takes advantage of the small amount of space she created and brings her hands up until a breast is cradled in each palm. She squeezes hard and Kyra bucks into the table, rocking it so hard that a vase almost crashes onto the ground. 

A guttural cry pours from Kyra's mouth as Kassandra continues to knead each breast without mercy. They were so soft and supple, like they were made to fit perfectly in her hands. It was an extraordinary experience and she found herself getting lost in the pleasure.

"Fuck me, Kassandra, please." Kyra whimpers out and it was exactly what she had been hoping to hear, but it was too soon. Kassandra hadn't had nearly enough time with the rest of her body yet and she would not be rushed.

Kassandra leans forward, just barely hovering over Kyra's now exposed back. "You don't deserve that yet. I need you to _really_ want it first." Her voice husky and low, filled with pure desire.

"But I do want it, I want it more than anything." Kyra's breathing was ragged still, made stronger by the fact that she was still bent over. "I need you to touch me."

Kassandra lifts back away from Kyra and raises a brow at her unabashed shame with asking for what she wants. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't nearly specific enough and, for that, she would have to wait even longer. 

Kassandra releases her grip on Kyra's chest and withdraws her hands (much to Kyra's displeasure). She takes hold of the two sides of Kyra's now _very_ ruined chiton and rips it the remainder of the way until Kyra's only attachment to the offending article of clothing is the straps that hold near her shoulders and her underwear. 

Kyra's olive skin glistened with both sweat and sea mist, making Kassandra's mouth run dry of thirst like she'd been walking in a desert for years. How she wanted to drink in everything that was Kyra, it was almost maddening at what this woman was doing to her without even trying. Not wanting to go without, Kassandra grabs back onto Kyra's hips and runs her tongue from the bottom of her spine to the top to get a taste. 

Once at the base of her neck, Kassandra gives a tentative bite to gauge her reaction and is very pleased when Kyra whines, giving her all the answer she needs. Nudging her nose behind Kyra's ear, Kassandra takes an earlobe between her teeth and applies a hint of pressure as she pulls backwards.

If it wasn't for Kassandra's body weight on her, she's pretty sure Kyra would've flown off right off the table. She was just _so_ reactive to everything she did... it was addicting.

Kassandra's hands begin to travel lower and lower, pulling her own body with her as she makes her descent towards the ultimate reward. Kassandra makes it a good show by putting as much weight on Kyra as possible so that she can feel their bodies pressed together. Kassandra sinks until she's crouching behind her, her hands still moving until they find a home nestled around her legs.

From this angle, Kassandra is now face to face with the thighs that have crossed her mind on her lonelier nights. Her fingers trace the curvature of Kyra's muscles as they flex beneath her touch and Kassandra envisions the feel of them wrapping around her head as she makes Kyra scream out her name again and again in a continual string of pleasure. She would just have to make this experience worthy enough of a repeat performance to get her wish. 

Kassandra had hooked up with a couple of her lovers more than once before they ultimately parted ways so she just had to make sure Kyra was one of them. There was still so much she wished to do to her, but they didn't not have the time for that now. In fact, Kassandra had no idea what else Kyra had planned for today so she probably should speed this up for both their benefit.

Kassandra's hands travel back up until they reach the top of the thin material blocking what she truly wants access to and Kyra thrusts herself back against her with more force.

"Someone's getting eager." Kassandra amusedly toys as she dips her fingers beneath the top of the fabric. "We should really take care of that."

"Gods yes... _fuck!_ " Kyra exclaims without a shred of embarrassment and Kassandra's _very_ happy to oblige.

Kassandra could smell traces of the salt water as it covered her skin mixed along with the scent of arousal that surrounded them as she placed a chaste kiss to the small of Kyra's back. She had never smelled anything so wonderful before, it was intoxicating.

Kassandra could sense Kyra's impatience and, as much as she wanted her to suffer just a bit more, now seemed the time to stake her claim. Tugging Kyra's underwear down in one swift motion, Kassandra find herself face to face with the most glorious ass she'd ever seen. Toned like the rest of her body, Kassandra cannot help but praise whatever regimen she has for its magnificent results. Yet another piece of sculptured perfection that is Kyra.

Being crouched as she was, it also gave her a pretty perfect view of something else, something _far_ more desirable. If only she had the time to properly worship Kyra's body the way it deserved. She would bring Kyra to the heights of Mount Olympus and back with the right setting... 

Snapping out of her fantasy, Kassandra focuses back to the woman in front of her and begins the _real_ fun. She trails her nails up Kyra's inner thigh and rises back to a standing position, inching her left hand _just_ shy of the prize. 

" _Fuuuuck._ " Kyra whimpers as Kassandra teases around her entrance, lost completely in the euphoric sensation.

"I can feel how wet you are for me." Kassandra husks out, her voice an octave lower out of pure carnal desire. "I'm going to make you forget your own name because I want you to moan mine. I want to hear my name from your pretty lips."

That was all the warning Kassandra bothered to give before she traced two fingers through her folds, causing Kyra's knees to buckle as she sunk into the feeling.

"Kass-... mmmm... more." A broken plea falls from Kyra's lips and Kassandra is more than happy to give her anything she wishes. In this moment, Kassandra would conquer the world for her if that was what Kyra desired. 

Not to deny her lover any longer, Kassandra presses firmer strokes onto her clit as Kyra's body continues to grind down on her palm, coating her hand in her essence. Kassandra hadn't even entered her yet and Kyra was already as wet as could be. If she was this coated now, it would only get better in due time. Just the thought of what was coming sends a direct hit to her core...

Sensing Kyra was well beyond ready for her, Kassandra doesn't bother going one finger at a time but, instead, goes right in with two.

"Ah, fuck..." Kyra hisses at Kassandra's fingers finding a home deep within her, allowing her fingertips to curl up to find the sweet spot. "More, Kassandra, gods... harder!"

Kassandra takes in the encouragement in stride and begins to thrust hard enough that she's mildly concerned that the table is going to collapse beneath them. But it appears to be made of sturdier stuff than she imagined as it takes the pounding like a champ, much like Kyra.

As Kassandra thrusts deeper within her, she watches Kyra's hands grab at the opposite end of the table, searching wildly for something to hold her in place. Her knuckles quickly turning an off shade of white from how tightly she's gripping it.

Kassandra adjusts herself so that her left thigh slides in between the two of them, proving some much needed support to keep the momentum going. Kyra matches her pacing and thrusts her body in tandem with Kassandra's fingers until they moved as one.

"Say my name." Kassandra commands as she presses her thumb in a circular motion on Kyra's clit. "I want to hear you."

"Kassandra... Kassand... Kass..." Each time earning her less and less of her name as the pleasure built up within Kyra until it rendered her speechless. All Kassandra could hear now was labored breathing and heavy moans and, she had to say, that was just as satisfying. 

They hadn't been at it too long before Kassandra could feel Kyra clench tighter around her fingers, a telltale sign that Kyra was close to the edge. How in a perfect world, Kassandra would leave her wanting more until it drove Kyra crazy, dragging it out for as long as possible... Sadly, that wasn't something she could do (at least not today), but she would savor it all just the same.

"Kassandra, I'm-..."

A wordless gasp takes hold of whatever Kyra had intended to say as her body erupted with pure pleasure. Kassandra didn't lessen her pace any as she helped Kyra ride wave after wave of her orgasm, keeping constant contact until Kyra reaches haphazardly back to swat her arm. Only then does she allow herself to be free from Kyra's warmth, earning her a small protest from the woman beneath her with the sudden loss. It was over far before either had wished it so, but when one was in the throws of passion, it doesn't always go as you wish. 

Kassandra can see the small tremors as Kyra's body constricts, still coming down from her post orgasm high and she looked so beautiful. Every muscle she had time to appreciate and even those she didn't, all twitching because of what she did to her. Nothing quite brought her pride like a job well done and, although this was no job, the reward felt just the same. A satisfaction of sorts to know she had completed what she set out to do.

Wiping her fingers off on the fabric of her top, she was confident that not only was Kyra so well spent that she couldn't stand, but that she had been able to keep her distance too. By refusing to look at Kyra any more than she needed to, she had kept her walls up and could keep her safe from what would inevitably be a heart break waiting to happen. She couldn't bear to look deep enough to see the truth, she didn't dare face Kyra's new perception of her so she needed to find a way to get some space back between them.

Her desire to destroy Kyra's outfit though had put them in a _bit_ of a predicament. She hadn't thought it through like she should have, but it was just in the way and Kyra _technically_ gave her consent so she was just as guilty. Regardless of who was to blame, Kyra couldn't possibly return home like this. There would be no way for them to sneak in unannounced either so she had to find some alternative to make due. It would be obvious to anyone with eyes that something happened to Kyra's clothes and it was best to avoid any questions that didn't have a good answer. There was plausible deniability with a new outfit, but Kassandra wouldn't even know where to begin the lie that they would so desperately need to try to make it believable in its current state.

Her silent plea for space came in the form of an accident, but it gave Kassandra the excuse she needed to step out of this moment. "I think you need a new outfit, let me go see what I can find."

Kassandra doesn't wait for Kyra to even respond before she turns and heads back down the stairs and out the front door, standing in a shallow pool of the canal. Once she was far enough from the door, she takes a deep breath and drags her hands up her face and over the top of her tussled braid. What was she doing? Was a moment of pleasure worth her getting attached to the very woman she swore off? Could she really handle this like nothing ever happened? There were always more questions than answers, but there was nothing she could do about it now. Time would be the ultimate judge of her decision and it was too late to adjust it. What's done is done and she couldn't change it, now or ever.

Stepping on the rock beside the ledge on her right, she easily hoists herself up like it was nothing. If anyone saw, they had the decency not to stare, but she didn't think anyone did. She'd gotten used to strange looks as she did things most people couldn't and she forgot about it on occasion. Why take the stairs when she could just as easily climb and get where she wanted to be? It was faster and more efficient, but it was unusual. Most people just called her odd, but a few had gone a bit further, but they always regretted it. People criticizing her methods had never bothered her, but it wasn't like she didn't care what people thought. It didn't happen often, but there were a few people who she did genuinely care about and Kyra was becoming one of them.

How in only a short time she'd just inserted herself into Kassandra's life like she'd been made for it all along. Even with the bickering they had become accustomed to as of late, it still didn't change the fact that when they were together, they were unstoppable. She'd had to fight with a slew of people (for one reason or another), but she'd never felt this natural connection before now. Everything about Kyra felt so right and that was precisely the problem. It was _too_ right.

"You've made a right mess of yourself now." Kassandra chastises herself as she looks for a merchant selling something resembling clothing or even just fabrics. "You just couldn't say no, could you?"

Kassandra wanders a bit aimlessly at first as wasn't exactly sure where to look, but she soon stumbles upon a woman selling something resembling what Kyra wore down at the docks. It was a darker shade and the style wasn't quite the same, but it would work in a pinch.

Handing over the drachmae, Kassandra folds the outfit into something more portable since she didn't want it to get dirty on her way back. She would not take the stairs like they did the first time and she never would again if she could help it. The less foot traffic to and from this place, the better. The last thing she'd want to do is out this place to whoever was tailing Kyra or anyone else for that matter. She would take ample precautions and alternative routes to keep it a secret because she was not bound by the limits of man. She could drop from incredible heights, scale buildings, and traverse walls like it was nothing, so what good was having those powers if she didn't put it to good use?

The only problem was that the area surrounding Kyra's home was filled with walkways that could make for a difficult entrance. Subtlety would be best here and she'd be willing to swim, but she didn't want to give Kyra something wet. She wandered a bit around the area until she found the perfect path, one that lead her to one of the more _obscure_ statues she'd ever seen. It wasn't why she was here and as... _charming_ as it was, she wanted what was diagonal from it even more. Near the statue was a path that would bring her nearer to Kyra's front door. She walks it until she reaches the stairs and (after a quick glance around) she hops over the fishing gear and onto the small boat on her left. From there, it was a small jump back onto the rock and she was home free.

Kassandra didn't want to startle Kyra with her arrival so she made sure to introduce herself. "It's just me, I have something for you."

Silence.

"Kyra?" Kassandra tries again, but still no answer. Maybe she had fallen asleep? She would go upstairs to check.

Taking a few large strides to the top, Kassandra notices Kyra sitting on the bed in her tattered chiton and her face appeared to be anything but pleased. 

"Um, here," Kassandra holds out the new chiton, "for you."

Kyra doesn't accept it, she just stares ahead with her brows growing tenser by the second. Maybe Kyra was mad about her ripping her outfit after all?

"Look, I'm sorry I ripped it. I shouldn't have done that, but you should take this anyway." Kassandra offers a half apology as she tosses the chiton onto Kyra's lap. She genuinely didn't feel bad over it, but something was bothering Kyra and that was the only thing she could think of. "If you don't like it, I can go find something else. I don't know where you shop and-."

"Do you honestly think that is what I'm mad about? Are you that dense?" Kyra fires at her as she tosses the new chiton back at her.

"Yes?" Kassandra's answer comes out more like a question, lacking her usual confidence as she catches the chiton. "Well, not the dense part."

"You just left me! You fucked me and you took off!"

"I told you where I was going!" Kassandra defends, her arms crossing over one another in defiance. 

"That doesn't matter! Did it not occur to you that maybe, just _maybe_ I wanted you to stay?" Kyra runs her hands over the top of her head in frustration. "Gods, could you have fled from me any faster? You didn't even wait to hear me tell you no before you were out the door!"

Kyra wasn't wrong, she did flee, she just didn't think Kyra would notice that that's what she was doing.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't!" Kyra interrupts, her expression a mixture of anger and disappointment. "Don't you DARE tell me that isn't what you were doing. You may not believe me, but I _know_ how you work. You don't get to where I am today without being able to read people and your poor excuse for running away was just that."

"I don't know what you want me to say here! Yes, I left, but I did it for me... I had to."

Kyra rises to her feet, her face deceiving the stoic nature she tried desperately to hold onto. "Why Kassandra? Why did you have to? Explain it to me because I don't understand. I knew you went through women fast, but I didn't even get to catch my breath before you retreated..." With a hitch in her voice and a shimmer of unshed tears at the ready, Kyra drops her bravado. "Am I that insignificant to you?"

Kyra's final words sends an unpleasant feeling throughout Kassandra's body. She felt guilty and horrible for making Kyra feel this way. For all the denial she's been living in, she couldn't keep her face neutral to save her life. Kassandra allowed herself to show everything she was trying to repress...

This had all been a mistake. 

Kassandra should've known better than to cross this line with Kyra because she knew, she _knew_ this was never going to work. She could try to pretend that she didn't want to get involved, but the truth was that she was already in so deep that she could drown. Kyra was everything she was afraid of because of just what it would mean. She was strong, stubborn, reckless, smart, beautiful... just everything! Kyra was the woman she never hoped to meet because, when she did, she knew her world would never be the same. 

Kyra was going to destroy her and Kassandra was going to let her.

"You couldn't be more wrong." She speaks just above a whisper. "I can't..." Kassandra forces herself to stop before she revealed her hand. Kyra couldn't know how she was feeling because she already had a life, she didn't need her complicating it because she went and caught feelings.

"Now you want to be shy about it?" Kyra scoffs as she takes a step closer to her. "You don't get to be knuckles deep in me one second and then pretend like nothing ever happened the next! What's wrong with you?!"

"You! You're what's wrong with me!" Kassandra breaks easier than she could've predicted. She just couldn't have Kyra thinking this was her fault when it wasn't. This was on her and she had to live with the repercussions.

"So this is all my fault? Wow." Kyra's stance shifts more hostile, mirroring a similar pose to what she herself was holding. "I can't believe I was so wrong about you. You're a real piece of work, Kassandra. Why don't you just leave? I think you've done enough damage here for one day."

"Kyra, no!" _Gods! Why was this so difficult!_ "That's not what I meant at all!"

"That's what you said!"

"But I _didn't_ say that, you did! You're putting words in my mouth!"

"You're right, this is all my fault, again. Happy?"

"No! Why would I possibly be happy with you yelling at me? You're just complicating everything I'm trying to say and you're twisting my words. Can you please just listen?"

"Nothing you can say will change my mind right now." Kyra's face softens out of emotional exhaustion. "You've shown me all I needed to see. You got what you wanted and I did too in a way. I thought there was something more between us than that, but I guess I was mistaken. I've learned my lesson."

No, no, no, no! This was not, at all, what she wanted to happen here. It was all crashing around her so suddenly and she didn't know what to do to stop it. Kyra was beyond words by this point and even if she told her the truth, she'd never believe her now. Gods, why did she have to run like she always did! Kyra wasn't someone she could just leave behind, she was more than that. She has _always been_ more than that.

If she couldn't tell Kyra anything that would change her mind, she'd just have to show her. This was either going to push them past the point of no return or it would give her an opportunity to repair the damage she'd caused. Either way, she had to try. Closing off the distance between them, Kassandra reaches her hands up and cups each side of Kyra's face, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Kyra doesn't resist and she takes what Kassandra is offering her with a fervor. The kiss is messy, but it was full of everything Kassandra couldn't say. Their teeth clatter off one another's and more than a few bites get tossed around as they refuse any rhythm to this mess. Kyra's lips tasted like the sea, only better. There's a saltiness to them that is undeniably from living so close to the water, but it wasn't overpowering. It was everything she never knew she needed. 

That was, until Kyra pulled away from her fast enough to make her head spin, taking a step back towards the stairs. Kyra looked absolutely enraged and now every thought Kassandra had about this actually working seemed to backfire on her completely.

She watches as Kyra lightly traces around her lips, feeling a particularly hard bite Kassandra had done that drew blood. Kyra looks to her finger stained with the crimson before she looks back to her.

The intensity of Kyra's stare was almost enough to make her look away... almost. If she was a weaker woman, she'd have backed away, but she was the furthest thing from it. There was something about the look that made her mind overload with the craving for her lips once more. She would not push Kyra into anything she didn't want, that's not the kind of woman she was, but she had a feeling Kyra was more on board with this than she let on. Kassandra understood Kyra was angry and it was important to her that the message was clear (and boy was it), but the way Kyra's line of sight traveled back to her lips made her think she was into this too.

Hedging everything on a whim, Kassandra, again, steps forward but holds shy of the kiss she desperately wanted. It was up to Kyra to meet her the rest of the way and, if she didn't, she'd take the hint and take her leave.

The seconds pass by without any movement from either side and Kassandra's beginning to worry that she really did go too far and ruined everything. She needed to bow out of this before her pride took a hit even more than it did. "I'll go now, you won't have to worry." It was the least she could do after this mess she created. She couldn't blame Kyra for anything of this, the fault lies with her and her alone.

With a sad smile, Kassandra begins her walk of shame, but as she passes Kyra, she feels a strong grip on her arm.

"What do you want?" Kyra asks her as they stand side by side.

The question was so simple, but it carried with it a heavy price. There would be no answer she could give that would prevent the pain that was sure to follow, but she could either take that pain alone by telling Kyra the truth or she could lie and hurt them both. She could say this was nothing more than it was and watch everything they've built dissolve as quickly as it began or she could tell Kyra what she wanted. 

The answer was clear.

"You, Kyra. I want _you_."

It was a truthful confession, but she knew she could never have it. Kyra would remain with Thaletas and she would be no more than a good time. It hurt, but it was the reality they lived in. She couldn't expect Kyra to choose her when it meant giving up everything she had worked so hard for. She had a life without her and when this was all over, Kassandra would leave and this would be the last time they ever saw one another (that she'd make sure of). She couldn't ever promise Kyra that she would stay because she knew she wouldn't and Kyra deserved better. Even if she hated Thaletas with every bone in her body, he was stable and was someone she could build a future with. He was always going to be the winner here and this was just one defeat she'd have to take gracefully.

Kassandra doesn't need to stay any longer than she already has as her confession changes nothing. They still had to pretend like none of this happened or mattered and she would give it the best shot she could to make it as real as possible. She would throw herself into planning to keep busy and bide her time until she could leave and never look back. The sooner she got Podarkes out of the way, the sooner she could make Kyra a moment in her past, one she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be me if there wasn't a little drama lol.


	7. You do what you must for those you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I guess I'm a bit late with this, but I know you'll all forgive me. As an apology, I kept this chapter from ending in a bit of a cliffhanger and, instead, smacked you right in the feels. I also think thinks this breaks the "7 of a 10 scale" angst max I was given, BUT I think it is worth it. I also capped the chapters because as much as I would love to keep this going, I won't have the bandwidth with the upcoming stories I want to write. It may be 9 or 10, I'm not sure yet so we'll do 9 to be safe.
> 
> Sorry for the wait again and I hope you all enjoy this 😊.

It wasn't necessarily that Kassandra was going out of her way to avoid Kyra, but that's pretty much what she was doing. She would stand as far away as possible when they shared space and she wouldn't look Kyra in the eyes, her gaze wandering everywhere but where it should have been. She tried to be discreet about it to not draw any attention to herself or the situation, but she couldn't help but feel that she had made everything worse. Kassandra hated this feeling and she hated doing this, but she didn't know how else to handle this. 

Kyra was _such_ an overwhelming presence that it didn't seem to matter what she did or where she went, Kyra was always on her mind. It was an ever consuming process and she was bound to go mad at this rate if she couldn't get ahold of herself. How she wanted more, so much more, but it all remained firmly out of her grasp. Whatever this was between them, it went beyond just physicality now and a line was crossed. There was no turning back time and there was no pretending that her heart didn't sink whenever she saw Thaletas with his hands on her or when she would overhear some of the romantic things he'd say. She was caught in her own personal torment with nowhere to run.

Kyra was forbidden fruit and she never should have gotten a taste.

Kassandra found herself in an isolation of her own making, withdrawing from everyone around her. Not that she had a plethora of friends, but she had even began to pull back from Praxos in fear that he would find out the truth. He was a smart man so it would only be a matter of time, but she didn't want to speed up the process any. Excuses would roll off her tongue like it was second nature and Kassandra found herself straying further and further from the hideout whenever possible. She knew that she had freedoms they didn't and she took full advantage of it. 

Both Kyra and Praxos were better known so they had to be more careful with where they went and when, Kassandra on the other hand held no such restrictions. A few nights she wouldn't return until she was ready to pass out, leaving as soon as she woke to repeat the same motions again and again. That wasn't the most extreme measure she took to distance herself from Kyra though as there was something much worse she was doing to fill that void. Kassandra had _also_ spent a few nights in the beds of other women. She wasn't proud of this, but she just needed to get out of her own mind for a while. She needed to force herself to move on and the best way to get over someone is to get under (or in her case, on top) of someone else. 

It made her feel so dirty when she did it, but she never stopped because it just _had_ to work. It had never been like this for her before and she had never, ever had a problem when it came to sex, but now she felt repulsed to see the women beside her as anyone but Kyra. She would never allow the women to touch her, but it wouldn't stop her from letting her hands roam everywhere and anywhere. She would just close her eyes and pretend that they were Kyra, even almost going as far as moaning out her name in the throws of passion. It would work for a little while, but soon the façade would drop and she'd be faced with the realities of her actions. That Kyra wasn't here with her and that she never would be, especially not after she found out what she had done. 

Kassandra owed Kyra nothing, but it didn't stop her mind from thinking to the contrary. She _knew_ she hadn't really done anything wrong as Kyra was the one in a relationship, not her, but it didn't make her feel any better about what she was doing with these random women. For all intents and purposes, she was free and clear from any of this and her conquests should not be any concern to Kyra, but deep down, Kassandra could only imagine how Kyra will react if she finds out. Did she even want her to know? 

Yes and no.

Kassandra leaned more towards yes since Kyra finding out about these other women would give her the satisfaction of a reaction. The bad news is just the same as there's no way that she'd know just _how_ she'd respond. Would she care? Would she be indifferent? Did she want to have something to rub in her face? Something that said "I can play this too," even if this felt the furthest away from competition. The answers to such questions would be decisive and there would be no more wondering, it would be finite. Not to mention that Kassandra still had a job to do so was all this personal turmoil worth the risk of her reputation? Could she walk away knowing she did all she could?

A particularly strong guest of wind sends a chill across her body as she reflects by the water's edge, nudging her feet beneath the surface of the sand to offer them some warmth. The day had ended hours ago and the only light she had was that up in the sky, leaving her in only a moonlit glow. Kassandra had her knees to her chest, but the increased breeze makes her hug them a bit tighter as she stares out to the small waves lapping against the shoreline.

"If only life could be so easy." Kassandra says to nobody at all as she takes stares out into the distance. "Why can't I just exist on my own terms? Why must I suffer?"

She's not sure what she's looking for here, but just being so near to the water gives her a sense of comfort. It is hard to feel the weight of the world when the sounds and smell of the sea surround her like a barrier. For all its unknowns, the sea is where she feels the best and where life makes the most sense. It is hard to be burdened by such frivolous nonsense when you have open waters as far as the eyes can see. Alas, she is landlocked and is unable to just sail off into the sunset and ignore her problems like she usually would. Forced by her own generosity to be stuck and further locked by her own stupidity in the matter.

"Do you always talk to yourself like this?" A deep voice chimes in from behind her.

Recognizing who it belongs to right away, Kassandra keeps her guard down and continues to stare at the sea.

"I mostly talk to Ikaros, but he is busy at the moment."

"Ikaros is...?"

"My eagle."

"Right. That definitely makes it better and isn't weird at all."

Kassandra offers a silent eye roll at his inability to understand Ikaros as anything but an animal before she asks the most glaringly obvious question. "What are you doing here Praxos?"

He doesn't answer right away and just continues walking towards her until his impeding stature hangs over her from behind, casting a darkness over her.

"I came to find you."

"So you have. Now what?" A sharp edge tinged her words unintentionally.

"Now nothing." He responds in a tone completely opposite of her own. "I had no motive other than to see you for myself."

"I hate to say you've wasted a trip, I have no intention of returning back tonight."

That was a lie. She _had_ planned on returning, just not anytime soon and she didn't want him to wait up for her so she made a quick decision. The weather was warm enough where she wouldn't freeze to death, but it was below where she preferred if she had no reliable heat source so it would be a rough night, but one she could handle.

"I am not here to fetch you." Praxos comments as he moves from behind her to beside her. "Would you mind if I sit down?"

He was offering her an out to what would undoubtedly be a heart to heart conversation. Praxos wasn't big on talking, but when he did, it tended to be direct and to the point (which, if she was being honest, was sorely needed). She had tried to avoid them, but he still found and followed her anyway so he probably put the pieces together as to what was going on and was coming to get her side of the story. For as much as she tried to distance herself, it _would_ be kind of nice to have someone to share it with. Kassandra trusted Praxos to an extent and she could use someone who wouldn't judge her.

All in all, she could do worse.

Motioning her hand out with her palm face up, Kassandra accepts what his presence entails. "Go ahead."

For as big of a man as he is, Praxos was unusually graceful with his motions. It told her he took great care and control of all aspects of his body and that was something she could respect. However, she didn't accept his presence to just observe him. It was clear he had a motive in being here so it was time to just get to the point.

"Why are you really here?" Kassandra asks, tilting her head just a bit to catch his face out of the corner of her eye.

"What makes you think I have a reason?"

He was playing dumb and she would only indulge him so far.

"We both know you do." Kassandra comments as she turns her body to face him. "Say what you want to say."

"Right to the point, that's fair." Praxos seems unfazed and unrushed. "It just so seems that two people who I associate with seem to be in a fight of some sort."

"What makes you think that?" Kassandra inquires, keeping her voice neutral.

"Well, for starters, they've not spoken a word to each other in over four days. One of them barely shows up and the other is barely leaving their planning table."

"Hmm, sounds like they could need some space from one another."

"That's what I figured, but that begs the question of _why_ they would need such space."

Praxos seemed to hit the mark real quick, but it would be easier for her to talk about if they kept up this pretense. She knows he knows, but somehow not saying it was her and Kyra made it easier to speak of.

"They could just be two very different people."

"Possible, but I don't see it, it doesn't fit." Praxos dismisses as he leans back, hands splayed behind him in the sand.

"Well then, what do you think happened?" Kassandra asks, genuinely interested in where his mind has gone with this so far.

"I think something happened between them, something that they can't take back."

Praxos said it so casually that it made her almost believe that it was no big deal in all actuality. That she wasn't combusting from the inside out, ready to explode at any moment.

"Perhaps, but maybe one of them didn't want to take it back and the other did."

"I think they both don't want to take it back."

This surprised Kassandra and she let it show. Praxos, to his credit, kept himself neutral, but the emotions were splayed all across her own face. 

Pulling it together, Kassandra clears her throat and puts her disbelief into words. "There is no way that can be right, you must be mistaken."

"I have it on pretty good authority that I'm not."

What did he mean by that? Had Kyra confided in him about this? About them? Just how much did he know? 

"By who's authority?" Kassandra pries, hoping that he'll be a bit more forthcoming with just _how_ he knows. 

"Let's just say it is reliable."

_Malaka._ He was not going to give her what she was looking for, even with this silly little game they were playing. Kassandra knows she wasn't followed, she went out of her way to be discreet, so Kyra had to be the reason why.

"A word of advice? You know, hypothetically." Praxos' demeanor shifts into something more serious as he pushes himself up to match Kassandra's position.

Kassandra gives him an affirming nod as there's nothing she had to lose by just hearing him out. They both knew who they were talking about, all pretenses aside.

"I think that this other woman is torn between a sense of duty and a sense of love. Her decisions keep being made for _other_ people and don't reflect what she secretly wants for herself, but she's also afraid of the unknown. Afraid that if she gives in and takes for herself, that it all would crumble around her and that everything she worked for would be for naught. Afraid of what this new presence in her life could mean and that it is all just temporary."

Kassandra looks away as she was finding it harder to process, dropping her head so that her chin could rest on her folded arms covering her knees. Could Kyra really feel about her the same way she did? She had been so wrapped up in her own confusion that she didn't allow for Kyra's. It couldn't be easy for her as, after all, her other half at the moment was why she was being kept afloat. Without Thaletas, Kyra's people would have been overrun so she probably feels indebted to him. It would match with what Praxos had said about her "sense of duty". Maybe Kyra didn't want to be with Thaletas, but she didn't know how to not be with what they're going through.

"I'm such a fucking fool." Kassandra confesses as her head sinks deeper into her forearm. "I really messed this up and I don't think I can fix it. She's got to hate me."

"She could never hate you, trust me, she's tried." Praxos gives a small chuckle as his strong hand clasps her shoulder. "You can still make this right."

"I can't be a failure to her like this." Kassandra lifts her head and brings her hand to touch upon Praxos', an epiphany like vision flashes in her mind. "But I know what I must do to make it right."

It wouldn't be easy, but Kassandra knew this was the only proper apology for her behavior. She was going to kill Podarkes with her bare hands and make Kyra and her people safe once and for all. No more waiting, no more talking. She was going to do what she should have done from the beginning. Kassandra had felled men stronger than Podarkes, but it wasn't going to be so simple now. Anything she did would have consequences and Kyra would be left to face them so she needed to be very careful. 

She would need to get further than she ever had before. She would need to infiltrate his ranks and wait for an opportune time to strike. He was a well guarded, but she wouldn't let something like that stand in her way. 

"Before you go off killing yourself, maybe you should try and talk with her first?"

"She won't want to talk with me, not after what I've done."

"How will you know unless you try?"

That was a good point. She had done everything _but_ talk to Kyra since they walked away from one another. 

"How mad would you say she was?"

"Furious, undoubtedly."

"Fuck." Kassandra sinks her head into her palms.

"But if anyone can calm her down, it's _you_ misthios. And if I were you, I think I'd go now while she's alone and not later when a certain... _individual_ is lurking around her."

"Where did he go?"

"He is down by the docks, didn't say for what or for how long so time is of the essence."

"That means go, Kassandra."

"Right!" Duh. She could think about all this later, but right now she had to try to patch up this ever growing hole between her and Kyra. 

Standing up, quickly brushing the sand from her clothing. "Thanks for everything, Praxos."

"Don't thank me yet, you still have a long way to go."

Kassandra doesn't bother to respond and, instead, takes off in a run towards the hideout. She hadn't been too far from it to begin with so it didn't take long to reach, but as the adrenaline coursed within her blood, it made the time around her blur in slow motion. She couldn't move fast enough and what probably took a minute felt like ages. Once she got inside, she didn't even bother with pleasantries and just trudged forward to where she guessed Kyra would be. If Praxos had been right with her being recluse, their war table would be the best place to start. It made sense that she would immerse herself even further into this because Kassandra would do the same thing if their roles were reversed. 

Sure enough, Kyra was standing right there with another rebel, discussing something intently. Kyra's back was to her so she was able to get close enough where Kyra would have to address her. It probably helped her that someone else was there because she wouldn't rightly cause a scene with so many eyes upon them. It was rather underhanded if she thought about it, with how she was essentially trapping Kyra into a conversation. As much as she wanted to talk, she wouldn't push if Kyra shut her down. She deserved to be ignored after what she'd done so if Kyra makes it clear she doesn't want to talk, she'll respect it.

There would be no good time to interrupt so she clears her throat to get their attention. 

The rebel noticed her before Kyra did and greeted her, motioning for her come near.

"Misthios! I'm so glad you're here." The man says as he turns his attention back to the table. "Come, look at what we found just moments ago."

Kassandra looks to Kyra for approval, but her expression remained neutral. Kassandra had expected something, but a complete lack of emotion towards her wasn't it. Somehow it hurt worse than if she'd have looked angry or irritated even, it just would've shown that she felt something. Now she found she didn't know what to do, but the rebel made her decision for them. Having taken too long to move, the man comes and takes her by the arm and practically drags her forward until she was side by side with Kyra.

"These are coded messages we "found" on a messenger before he could deliver it to Podarkes."

Kassandra looks before her and sees four separate notes, none of which are legible to her. 

"I don't understand what they mean." Kassandra looks to the rebel who only smiles in return.

"But I do."

"Well what do they say?" Kassandra urges, not wanting to be left in suspense.

"They speak of Athenian reinforcements coming by sea bringing thirty soldiers to serve as a deterrent for the unrest. They also say that they consider Mykonos to be a valuable ally and that their prosperity here is a win for Athens. They know about Thaletas, well, not specifically, but that Spartans are helping the rebellion and that it needed to be smothered before it burned too hot."

"Reinforcements? Here? That doesn't make sense." Kassandra speaks more to herself than anyone. "Don't get me wrong, but Mykonos isn't that valuable to the cause. The resources aren't there and it is the opposite direction of Sparta. I don't get why they would do this."

"That's what we were discussing before you arrived." The rebel responded. "We can't possibly take on a fleet, we'll be killed!"

"Did it mention when they would arrive? Do we know how much time there is?" Kassandra addresses the rebel as Kyra had still not spoken a word since she arrived and she needed an answer.

"No, but I would assume it would be soon given the travel. The messenger was only dispatched a few days before they intended to sail."

Addressing the group this time, Kassandra looks between them before asking the next steps. "What's the plan?"

"We... don't have one." Kyra answers, the disappointment obvious. "Thaletas does not have a ship and even if we did, we do not have the men to spare."

"I'll do it." Kassandra answers immediately, much to the shock of the others.

"With what?!" Kyra counters. "You do not have the Adrestia, you have no way of stopping them."

"I don't need a ship to beat them." Kassandra answers confidently. "I just need to get close and I can take them all on myself."

"You're joking, right?" Kyra attempts to call her bluff. "How do you suppose you'll do that? Are you going to swim to them?"

"If I have to."

"Unreal." Kyra tosses her hands up disgustedly. "You could not possibly manage this on your own, you'd be killed before you could make a dent in their numbers."

"I can do it. I _will_ do it." Kassandra affirms, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Is there any vessel we could use to get me close?"

"You're not doing this." Kyra dismisses the idea as soon as she realizes how serious Kassandra was. "We will figure something out, I just need some time."

"We don't _have_ time, Kyra. If we don't act now, it'll be too late."

"I said no!" Kyra fumes, her voice much more aggressive now. "That is a stupid idea and I won't have your death on my hands."

Kassandra looks towards the rebel who's just standing there stunned. "Hey, you. Can you go to the docks and see about transportation? It doesn't have to be big, but it has to be larger than one of the row boats."

"Don't." Kyra orders right after Kassandra's request.

The man looks torn as his eyes glance back and forth between them, caught between following orders and doing what's best for Mykonos. Kassandra knew if he complied, Kyra would be undermined and that had the potential to cause a rift. If she wanted this to get done, she would have to do it herself 

"Never mind, I'll just do it."

Kassandra can see the relief wash over the rebel, but just the opposite for Kyra. Kyra looked _pissed_. Her face was scrunched up in disgust and her brows were furrowed in displeasure.

"Kassandra, stop being so stupid!" Kyra chastises. "All you're going to do is get yourself killed. Is that what you want?"

"Death for a purpose is not a wasted cause." Kassandra believed this as truth and, although she did not wish to die, she would if that meant Kyra and her people could be safe.

"This isn't your fight!" Kyra all but shouts at her, causing more than a few eyes to look their direction. "Why die for a cause you don't even believe in?!"

"Because I believe in _you_!" Kassandra shouts back, her emotions surging from within her. "I believe in you and that is a sacrifice I'd be honored to make."

Kyra's jaw snaps shut and a hush falls amongst the ever growing crowd of onlookers. All of them eager to know what is going on, all waiting with baited breath for what happens next. 

Kassandra doesn't let her eyes gaze anywhere else but on Kyra's in the hopes that she can see that she's genuine. That she would see just how much she cared, even if she had done everything wrong to show it. She could tell Kyra was at least conflicted because her eyes shined with the shimmer of unshed tears. None of this went how Kassandra had planned it, but life doesn't always go according to plan. 

She was going to go with or without Kyra's consent, but she would prefer to have it.

"Kyra," Kassandra speaks her name much softer this time, the reactionary anger long gone, "you know there isn't another way. I can _do_ this, you just have to trust me. Let me do this."

Kyra remains frozen, the only sign of life was her chest rising and falling. Kassandra found herself holding her breath in anticipation, just waiting for Kyra to make a move. It was a standstill, but Kassandra would not back down and relent. She had needed to apologize and, while this wasn't her original plan, it would work all the same. She owed Kyra for how she acted and it was her duty to protect her so she would do just that. She accepted the contract for all that it entailed and she wouldn't break it now.

Kassandra feels a strong grip on her arm, looking down to see a death grip locked on from Kyra. Kassandra wants to speak, but Kyra tugs on her arm, leading her towards the area with the underwater statues. Kassandra almost protests the painful grip, but thought better of it as she could smell the water so she knew they were close. Once in deep enough, Kyra relents her hold and before Kassandra had time to rub the spot that had a hand imprint, Kyra grabs her by the throat.

"Why do you do this to me?"

It was an accusation, but Kassandra didn't know what for. It wasn't like she could say much with Kyra's thumb pressing into her like it was either.

"You disappear on me, you avoid me, you fuck other women..." with every accusation, Kyra grips a little tighter as she walks them backwards until her back met with the chill feel of rock, "and you expect me to think you believe in me? Do you think I'm stupid? Do you want to torment me?"

Kassandra can feel her airway constricting, making each breath more difficult than the last. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but she knew this was something Kyra needed to do and she knew (more importantly) that Kyra wouldn't harm her.

Kassandra is only able to produce a strangled "no," her pulse pounding in her ears. 

Kassandra feels a sharp push as Kyra forces her head up and back. "You will die if you do this. Why are you doing this to me? Why?!"

Kassandra won't speak, she can't. Not only did Kyra still have a chokehold grip, but Kassandra also didn't have any answers. She hadn't even fully realized what she was about to do before she spoke and, yes, it was a very rash decision, but she reacted on instinct. Her first thought was protecting Kyra above all else and she wouldn't regret putting her first. It wasn't something Kassandra ever did, but Kyra _wasn't_ just anyone.

"I fucking hate you." Kyra says in anguish, tears streaming down her face as she presses her fist to Kassandra heart. "I hate you, I hate you..."

Kyra's grips loosens enough for Kassandra to breathe, but her grip is still strong. Kassandra can feel Kyra's resolve weakening and as much as Kyra says the words, everything she's showing says differently. She wouldn't be acting like this if she truly hated her, but Kyra was deeply hurt and was lashing out in whatever ways she could. Hate takes many forms, but hurt can easily be mistaken for a form of hatred and Kyra was wounded in every way. 

What Kassandra had done was despicable, but no matter how hard she tried to forget Kyra, she was the only one she ever thought of. This all was so sudden that it just slammed right into her, full force and with no mercy. Kassandra had no idea if Kyra still even wanted her around anymore, yet alone carried any feelings towards her that _weren't_ horrific, but she had to tell Kyra something before it became too late.

All she could do was be supportive of Kyra and tell her the truth.

"I know you do, but I love you."


	8. The midnight sky's the road I'm taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the fastest I've ever churned out a chapter for this baby, but I made a vow to make it a quick turnaround and I intend to stick to it. Not even gonna draw it out as you all know what's coming... or do you? 
> 
> Ooooh ominous...
> 
> But for real, I think you're gonna love this and I can't wait to know how you all feel about it and what it means for the finale.

"I love you."

Kassandra hadn't meant to say the words yet, but that didn't mean she didn't mean it. It was too soon and they didn't even really _know_ each other, but she had never been more sure about a feeling in her life. Something within her was changed and it was all Kyra's doing. She had wrestled with this since their first kiss, but everything was just so _right_. Well, everything was actually pretty wrong in the grand scheme of things, but even when it all was chaos, she found Kyra. Her heart has never known such complex emotions and she's never felt such an intense connection before to any one. 

This was _real_. 

Kassandra has had a slew of lovers, for this she won't deny or be ashamed, but none of her lovers had ever made her feel something previously undefined. Kyra changed all that without even trying, raising the bar effortlessly. It was like the realization smacked her right in the face, leaving no room for an argument. Kyra took every space of her body and mind and there was nothing Kassandra wanted more than to let it consume her alive.

It was rough, messy, and complicated between them, but Kassandra finds that she _wants_ to face these hurdles. She wants to not only do better for Kyra, but for herself too. Being near Kyra is making her want to be a better person, someone reliable without a doubt. There's much she needs to do to improve herself (if her actions the past few days had been any indication), but there was never a better time to start than the present. There was no taking it back now anyway as what's said was said and any reaction would have to be fine. She had sprung this on Kyra and the landing would most likely be anything but soft.

Kyra goes through a transformation, but Kassandra can't tell whether it is a good thing or not. Kyra's face goes on a journey from sadness to anger and everything in between, never resting too long in one place. Kassandra had never seen such a display before.

"What did you just say?" Kyra's tone eerily neutral considering her previous stance.

"I said I love you." Kassandra didn't want to play coy, she knew exactly what Kyra was asking to hear. 

"You're a liar." Kyra accuses, her voice still carrying that essence of calm but the statement was anything but.

Convincing Kyra in this setting was unlikely as too much had been said and it really wasn't the best of times. Out of _any_ time Kassandra could've done this, now was not it. She _did_ love her and she _did_ mean it and, in time, Kyra would see that for herself. Kassandra knew better than to force herself on something that wasn't there so if Kyra wouldn't believe her now, she would just have to show her.

"I have lied before, but not about this." Kassandra answers with as much confidence as she can muster give her position. "You don't have to believe me, but I know I do."

"You're just saying that to mess with me." Kyra says a bit more aggressively this time. "You just want to hurt me, but I don't know why."

"I know given how I've acted it that it looks, well... _bad_ , but I am going to change that. I don't want to hurt you, I want to protect you."

"You're _not_ going, Kassandra."

"Yes I am. We both know it is the only answer here."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Kyra doesn't have an answer for her. 

A part of Kassandra wishes that it meant Kyra had feelings that matched her own, but she knew better than to be so optimistic. Kyra felt something for her in some way or else she wouldn't put up such a fight, this she knew, but it didn't mean it was love. It could just be impulsive as she was someone new and mysterious, something fun for the moment but nothing further. It didn't ultimately matter because her plans were not going to change regardless of what Kyra had to say. Still, there was a part of her that wanted to know how far Kyra would go to stop her. She was going to bluff, gambling the biggest wager imaginable.

"That's what I thought." Kassandra comments as she reaches up to grab the wrist of the hand around her throat. "The sooner you let me go, the sooner I get out of your life. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes!" Kyra answers immediately, but her assumingly definitive yes becomes less so in a matter of seconds. "No. Maybe? I don't know. You're so confusing!"

"You hate me, do you not?" Kassandra offers Kyra's own words back towards her. "Think of what I'm doing as a win-win situation. If I win, you don't have to face reinforcements and, if I fail, you don't have to face me."

"That's-," Kyra cuts herself off, "I don't-, I don't want this, I can't."

"What don't you want?"

" _You_. Gods Kassandra, can't you see what kind of position I'm in? I am _with_ Thaletas, I _love_ him."

"Then let me go." Kassandra tightens her own grip, turning the pain in her lungs and her heart into pressure. "Let me go and I won't be here when you wake."

Kassandra waits patiently, her eyes never leaving Kyra's. She was committed to this and was going to see this through. They appeared to be at an impasse, but someone was going to have to give. Just as she thought it, Kyra's hand that held her throat was retracted, forcing Kassandra to let go of Kyra's wrist in turn. She couldn't help but rub the spot where she could still feel Kyra's pressure.

"Fine. Go." Kyra aggressively waves her off. "But your death will not be on my hands, do you hear me?"

Kyra's words to her stung, every single one of them. Kassandra knew this wasn't going to be easy, but _hearing_ Kyra say it brought it all into reality. She had made an extraordinarily bad gamble and she lost. It wasn't often she ever did and it always tasted bitter, but this was a while new level of vile and all she could do was accept the terms.

"I hear you."

"I will get what I can for you prepared." Kyra comments, her voice still bordering on the line of aggressive and stern. "If you're going to go on a suicide mission, I can at least try to keep you alive for the start of it. Come to the northern dock in two hours, I'll have something for you."

"Thank you."

"Don't you dare thank me for sending you to your death." And with that comment, Kyra turns on her heels and storms away, leaving Kassandra alone to process everything. 

"Well _that_ went well." Kassandra utters to herself as she slides down the wall onto the damp ground. "You really had to go and say that, didn't you? Such a malaka!"

Kassandra closes her eyes and tilts her head back so it is pressed firmly against the stone, tilting her head so her chin just towards the ceiling. She brings a hand up to gently trace the mark she knows to still linger on her skin, taking care to trace the remembered outline. This may be the last time she ever feels Kyra's hand on her body so she would take the time to remember it. It wasn't that she thought she may die in her mission, but that she broke them to irreparable pieces and, even if she survived, there would be nothing to come back to.

A lone tear falls down her cheek and an exceptional sadness encompasses her.

Kassandra doesn't wallow _all_ of those two hours, but she did give herself about twenty minutes before she made herself focus. She knows how important it is to be in the right state of mind before something like this so she needed to let it all out now so it didn't get her killed later. Shortly after her time of self pitying was up, she went to go purchase provisions for the journey, drachmae pouch be damned. She could afford it and she had to ensure she had all the supplies she needed for battle ahead so now was not the time to be cheap. 

She had made a mental list as she walked along, knowing full well that most of what she wanted wouldn't be available. Having to settle for some bare minimums, Kassandra walks away with a medium sized piece of cloth, materials to make more arrows than she knows what to do with, some dried meat for food, and jug of olive oil. It wasn't ideal, but she could make it work. She already had her primary weapon, her spear, so everything else would just be to make the fight a bit easier. She needed to take out as many men as she could _before_ they got too close and, only then, would she shift to a melee approach.

She used the cloth to make a quick pack to carry the soon to be made arrows and everything else (sans the oil jug). She would lay it all out when she got on the boat anyway so it was just more for transportation. It would also (hopefully) hold everything if she came upon rough seas. It appeared to be calm now, but anything can happen when Poseidon is involved. She would offer him a quick prayer before she departed for a calm journey, but she would prepare for the worst just in case. The most important thing was to keep Kyra safe so she would have to make it work regardless of how the sea behaved.

Deciding that it had almost been the couple hours, Kassandra hefts the pack over her shoulder and makes her way north. With the sun setting, the usual crowds thinned and she ran into almost nobody on her walk. Everything was covered so she didn't worry when an Athenian patrol passed her by. They gave her a scowl (which is a very Athenian trait), but they kept on walking so Kassandra let it slide. She didn't need to cause chaos here just yet, that would be for when she returned. 

Upon reaching the northern part of the island, Kassandra noticed the shift from Athenian territory to Spartan. It wasn't much, but Thaletas and his crew had managed to keep and defend the beach, keeping the focus away from Kyra and the rebels in the cave. It was a smart strategy, it just didn't do much in terms of progress. To always be on the defensive is not the way to win a war, but it was something she supposed. It makes her wonder how many lives were lost defending this. All for a small dock that she ships couldn't even really enter and some nice views, seemed like a waste. 

Beneath Kassandra's feet was sand mixed in with debris from broken ships and broken battle armor, reminding her of all the collateral damage cause in wars. Of how a victor wasn't crowned until no one left opposing was breathing, only taking glory in the sheer oppression of your opponent. Homes, ships, you name it, all destroyed in such a senseless fashion, and for what? Mykonos had no importance to either side so why did this place seem to matter so much? Podarkes clearly had Athenian ties, but it still didn't make _any_ sense for why they would willing give up soldiers. 

Something didn't feel right about this.

There had to be something she was missing, a piece of this endlessly expanding puzzle that she overlooked. There _must_ be a connection deeper than what she can see on the surface. It had to be Podarkes, there was nobody else who could invoke such a response so quickly, but _why_?. He wasn't rich and it wasn't like Mykonos was the most prosperous island in Greece. There wasn't a secret resource he was holding onto, the climate and structure of the island wouldn't permit it, so it couldn't be a product they produced. 

It would be easier if she could ask, but she would just have to dig harder to uncover the secrets that this place seems to hold.

Kassandra crosses the sparsely defended Spartan territory and spots Kyra, Praxos, and Thaletas all waiting outside the large tent in the center of the beach. She hadn't quite planned on such an audience for her departure, but it wouldn't matter much, it wasn't like they were coming with her.

"Misthios, there you are." Kyra greets her rather formally, missing any trace of the flirtation she usually associated with saying her title. "I am afraid this is the best I could do for now, but it should work for what you've planned. Come, let me show you."

Kyra motions for her to follow (so she does), Praxos and Thaletas step in sync behind her. Kyra leads them around the rock to the boat (if you could even call it that) that she would be using.

"It isn't much, but it was all we had available in such short notice. It should be sturdy enough for you and it should hold up if the weather takes a turn."

"I'm noticing a lot of "shoulds" here."

"It was, well, unfinished." Kyra confesses as she walks closer to the boat. "It has a sail though and that's what's important. I was assured it would hold up, even in it's less than presentable condition."

"That's one way to put it."

This boat looked _rough_. It did have a sail, but that was about its only redeeming quality. This certainly wasn't as fit as Kyra was trying to make it out as, but it would sail and that was the most important part. It was large enough to be sturdy, she just had to hope that it held up long enough to get her into position.

"Right then." Kassandra sets down the sack and the jug down in the sand. "My plan is to make it between Andros and Delos before they do. If all goes well, I should be back in a few days."

"And when it doesn't?" Thaletas chimes in unnecessarily.

"That wouldn't be my problem now, would it?" Kassandra snaps back. "But this is going to work, I know it will. Just be prepared for the worst just in case."

"You're crazy misthios," Praxos responds, "but if anyone can do this, it's you."

"I have a plan and I know what's at stake here so I will give it my best to keep you all safe."

"Which," Kyra chimes in, "is why I can't let you go alone. I'll be going with you."

A collective "what" pours from the rest of their mouths simultaneously.

"I thought about a lot since we last spoke and if you're willing to risk your life to save my people, I should be too. This is my fight and I need to see it through."

"Kyra, are you mad?!" Thaletas exclaims in disbelief. "You'll be killed!"

"I'll be killed one way or another and I'd rather it be trying to make a difference than sitting and waiting for some miracle."

"We need to talk. Now!" Thaletas demands, taking Kyra by the hand to head into the tent beside them.

This was _very_ unexpected and it made her think that maybe she was just the last to know. Praxos was Kyra's right hand man so if anyone knew she was planning to do this, it would have been him.

"Did you know she was going to do this?" Kassandra asks Praxos once she's sure they're alone.

"Not at all," he shares, "but I am not surprised."

"You could've fooled me."

"I mean, I _am_ surprised, but after what she said, it fits. Kyra isn't the type to sit idly by and if you're willing to do this, she pretty much had to."

"I didn't pressure her to go if that's what you're implying." Kassandra answers a bit defensively. "Last thing I said to her was that I'd leave so she never had to see me again so I didn't think she even would consider tagging along."

"I take it your talk with her didn't go well?"

"I told her I loved her."

Praxos' eyes go wide, clearly taken back. "You did what now?"

"It was stupid, but I meant it."

"What did she say?"

Praxos didn't need the full story so Kassandra went with the easiest takeaway message. "That she loved Thaletas."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

Praxos looks a little guilty, perhaps feeling like he had a hand in this from their talk earlier. "I didn't expect that."

"That makes two of us."

Praxos seems to get the message and their conversation drops. Both just waiting in silence as raised voices can be heard from the tent. Their squabbles were wasting time and they didn't have any to spare. If Kyra was so hell bent on following her, she'd have to leave with her now or be left behind.

"Aye!" Kassandra yells loud enough to cut over their voices. "I'm leaving so if you're coming with me, you need to get a move on."

Kassandra doesn't care for the response any and just turns to walk towards the boat to get her gear settled. Truth be told, she wasn't even sure if she wanted Kyra to be with her. It was going to be awkward and uncomfortable and that's not how she had planned it. Her head wouldn't be able to focus if she had to worry about Kyra too and that could lead to careless mistakes. Not to mention that their last conversation was only hours prior so it wasn't like they've each had time to move on from it...

Yeah, she wasn't going to wait.

Kassandra gives Praxos a small nod before picking up her stuff, wading her way into the sea. Given the ship debris, they weren't able to get it any closer, but Kassandra never wore heavy enough armor where swimming would be concerning so she would be fine for a short while. She gets to the point where the water is too deep to keep walking so she keeps the jug as much above water as possible. It wasn't too heavy and it had a cover, but oil and water don't mix for a reason. The oil being diluted would compromise what she had planned and that would be the only thing that couldn't dry out so she had to keep it steady.

The plan was simple. She would position herself in such a way that they would have no choice but to pass her and she would let loose a volley of fire arrows, setting their ships ablaze. With how little she had, it wouldn't sink them, but it _would_ cause chaos. As the crew fights the flame, she would swim to a ship and climb the side, taking the Athenians by surprise. She would kill them all, commandeering the ship in the process. The rowers would likely abandon ship, rendering the vessel useless so she could turn her attention to anything else that remained.

Easy.

Kassandra grabs hold of the rope ladder dangling off the side of the boat and works her way up. She tosses the sack unceremoniously next to the ship's wheel and places the jug towards the back of the ship near some lingering tools and material with a handful of planks. She adjusts the sails and makes all the necessary calibrations to make this thing as functional as possible. Once satisfied, Kassandra takes her place near the ropes for the sails and waits for nature to lend her a helping hand.

She did feel a little guilty leaving Kyra like this, but it would be for the best and she would forgive her... eventually.

"You were going to leave without me! What the fuck, Kassandra?! I had to swim so hard just to catch the tail end of the ladder." Kyra's voice rings from her left.

Kassandra turns and watches as Kyra flops her wet body onto the deck, her chest heaving. Only a moment after Kyra's appearance did the wind pick up and, with it, the boat moved steadily on its course.

"I said I was leaving." Kassandra shrugs, not wanting to make a deal out of this. "It isn't on me that you and your boyfriend wanted to talk."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"So I've been told, but they're usually complimenting me and I dare to say that's not what yours was about."

"Can we just not do this?" Kyra asks, still laying on the deck still breathing a bit heavily.

Kyra never specifies as to what, but Kassandra can figure it out. 

"I'll do you one better." Kassandra mentions as she tightens the rope. "We don't even have to speak."

"Why are you like this?" Kyra calls her out as she finally sits up.

"Like what, Kyra?" Kassandra snaps back with some bite. "Please do tell."

"You're so combative!" Kyra exclaims, tossing her hands up in an exasperated manner. "All I'm asking for is us not to fight and you take it like a personal attack."

"Forgive me for not wanting to converse with someone who so deeply _despises_ me. Seems you're a bit hypocritical in that regard."

"I never said that."

"You didn't need to."

The two women end up in a stare down, passion burning as hot as an inferno. How quickly it all seemed to sour as one moment they're in the throws of passion and the next they cannot be near each other. There was nowhere she could flee, nowhere to take solace from this torture the gods have decided to curse her with. 

Kassandra decides to be the first to look away as she had more important tasks to handle. She tied down the sail ropes and, once she was satisfied with the boat's current trajectory, she took the sack near the wheel and moved it to the opposite end of the ship. She needed space and even if Kyra wasn't doing anything, just being near her was suffocating. It made her think nonstop about if she was being too mean, too strict, too this, too that. So, instead, she'll work under the guise of space and take the next hour or so to make as many arrows as she can.

The process was methodical and it helped her keep her mind off Kyra and on what it needed to be. The hour passed with ease, followed by the next, all without incident. Kassandra had kept up with the boat and with the arrows, all without so much as a peep from Kyra. It should have been what she wanted, but she found their continued silence to be worse than an ill fated argument. It all just felt so _wrong_. Kassandra always had enjoyed their banter and found it to be amusing and refreshing from most of the people she encountered. Kyra was a spitfire and she held nothing back, a trait she both adored and despised (depending on how it suited her).

Kyra was too honest and while Kassandra usually enjoyed that, she couldn't say as much when she was on the receiving end. It was the _worst_ thing when it was bad news because she knew what Kyra said would be the truth. Maybe she was exaggerating Kyra's words a bit, but she knew that somehow Kyra _did_ hate her and she didn't know why. That was probably the most complicated part because Kyra had seemed more than willing to fool around with her. If Kyra had such reservations, she never shared them so Kassandra just kept the course.

There was no way that in a span of a few days that Kyra's opinion of her changed so drastically. She had withdrawn, but that shouldn't have been enough to push Kyra over the edge like that. For as secretive as Kassandra was to the world, she was _never_ so with Kyra. She _told_ her she had feelings for her, she left herself exposed in a way she never has before. It wasn't like she was hiding anything. She didn't even know what she did to draw such ire and that was the worst.

"I can see steam coming from your ears with how hard you're thinking." Kyra comments, having moved much closer to her without Kassandra noticing.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kassandra answers without looking up, getting herself back into the motions of crafting her arrows.

"Then how about I talk and you listen?"

"It isn't like I have a choice."

"No. No you don't."

Kyra moves to sit across from her, reaching forwards to grab the materials to construct the arrows. "I owe you an apology. I said something to you that I shouldn't have."

Kassandra hadn't been expecting an apology, hell, she was half expecting Kyra to scold her for still going through this mission. An apology wasn't even in the realm of possibilities. 

"I told you I hated you and that was wrong in so many ways. I didn't mean it, I just said it out of hurt and confusion. You mean a lot to me Kassandra."

This causes Kassandra to pause, setting what's in her hands on the deck. She was still upset about what Kyra said, but the least she could do was listen if Kyra was trying to make amends.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness with this, but I am going to ask for it anyway. Just being around you makes me act in ways I never knew possible. I feel like my head is in a fog and that I can't think straight."

Kassandra knows _that_ feeling all too well. It was also nice to hear Kyra had the same problems she did when it came to whatever it is they are. That she wasn't the only one feeling so out of place whenever they were near one another and all grievances aside, she could see where Kyra came from. She's been far from nice since that conversation and she's been cruel for minimal reason. Kyra was right, she _did_ react so personally.

Kassandra knew Kyra couldn't actually hate her, but it made her doubt it just enough where she lashed out. She didn't face her problem, she hid from it like a coward. It was far easier to place the blame at Kyra's feet than to confront her own hand in this tangled web. Kyra was only in this predicament because of her and while, yes, Kyra did consent, she should have respected Kyra enough to not try. It put her in a tough position and Kassandra had said before that she understood, but she really didn't. None of her actions showed that compassion she had spoke of and they were nothing more than empty words. She too needed to apologize, but she would first lighten the mood. It was far too morose and Kassandra didn't feel like sulking anymore.

She had the perfect thing to break the ice wall that had formed between them.

"I don't think you can do anything straight."

Kyra pauses, her brows furrowing ever so lightly before a grin begins to overtake her. It was a slow registering joke, but Kassandra had the time and seeing Kyra give her _that_ look was more than worth it. The best way Kassandra could describe it would be "I can't believe I'm with this malaka" in the most loving way possible. The laugh that followed told Kassandra she had succeeded in shifting the mood and she too allowed herself a smile and a laugh. 

"Kyra," Kassandra began, "I too have to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't acceptable for me to be so mean to you. I didn't accept the position I put you in and I was selfish."

"No, Kassandra. You were completely right." Kyra smiles and places a hand on her knee. "You had a right to be hurt by what I did and I deserved it."

"You didn't though." Kassandra assures, wanting Kyra to understand the fault was not hers alone. "I ignored you for days without reason or an explanation, you had ever right to hate me."

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Kyra asks her so earnestly, her vulnerability written clear as day across her face.

"There's nothing to forgive." Kassandra smiles back as she places her hand over Kyra's. "Can we both just agree that we were wrong and move on? I really don't like fighting with you, it feels so... _wrong_."

"Yes please. I'd like that very much." Kyra's grin widens into a smile that reaches her eyes and beyond. "It was miserable being mad at you and I can't say I'm a fan of it. I really enjoy being around you, even if it doesn't always make sense."

"I found I couldn't stop thinking about you, even when I tried." Kassandra confesses. "The more I tried to ignore you, the harder it was if that makes sense."

"It does and I feel the same. Trying to not think of you only made me do it more, making me angrier about it until I boiled over."

"I'm glad you made me talk about this, Kyra. I have a bad habit of running from these sorts of things, but I want to do better. _You_ make me want to be better."

"I do have a question though." Kyra slowly withdraws her hand, making Kassandra miss the contact immediately. "When you told me you loved me, did you mean it? Were you being true or were you trying to hurt me?"

"I meant it." Kassandra assures her without any pause or hesitation. "I _mean_ it. I don't know how you feel, but I can't pretend like I don't. I do love you and I know it is early and we don't really know each other and Thaletas-." The rest of the words get captured in kiss as Kyra launches herself forward to connect their lips.

It was a kiss that conveyed thousands of emotions all at once. Pain, hurt, sadness, happiness, confusion, you name it, it was all there and it tasted so pure. It was a kiss with a promise of a clean slate and that was something Kassandra could get behind. It was soft and tender, completely unrushed to the situation surrounding them.

It was over too soon, but now was not the time for anything else. It was good that they had come to a resolution, but there still was a looming task ahead so any romance would need to wait. Still, it was a nice reminder of just what she was fighting for. 

"So what's the plan?" Kyra asks her after settling back down to her prior seat with the exception that now their knees were brushing.

"My original plan was to shoot fire arrows at the ship or ships until they got close enough for me to board. We're too small for them to do any real damage so I wasn't worried about being shot in retaliation, just run over, but I'd just attach myself to their vessel and climb aboard. From there, I would fight them until I was the only one left."

"That plan is, uh, _ambitious_."

"There's much you don't know about me and what I can do. I am not _just_ a misthios."

"I would never say you were _just_ anything, Kassandra. You're far too spectacular for that. You mesmerize me."

Kassandra's ears and cheeks begin to take on a nice shade of pink at the unexpected compliment. Praise was not something she ever expected and, while she did receive it, it was never like this. Kyra wasn't just saying this for what she could do, but for who she was. It was so much more than what it looked like surface level, filled with layers of something deeper, something filled with adoration. 

"You think I'm spectacular?" Kassandra cannot help but voice this as she still can't believe she heard it. 

"I do." Kyra giving the same assurance as Kassandra only moments ago. "I think you're quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me and I look forward to fighting by your side."

"I promise that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." Kassandra shifts them back into more serious waters. "You are my priority."

"Do not get yourself killed or I will bring you back to life so I can kill you myself. Do you hear me?"

It was an empty threat, but Kassandra knew what was meant by it. It was Kyra's way of saying she cared for her too and she would do her best to abide by it.

"I wouldn't dream of dying on you. Not even Hades himself could tear me from your side when I've only just got here."

"Good, good... Now, tell me what to do here. I won't let you have all the fun."

Kassandra takes a moment to think before it becomes clear. A second set of hands will make this easier than her original plan and Kyra was one heck of a good shot too so there wouldn't be a disadvantage. Having concocted a plan b, she explains the new approach to Kyra.

"Once the ships get within range, you will take the oiled arrows and ignite them. Shoot as many as you can before you have to move because they'll undoubtedly try to ram you."

"Where does that leave you?" Kyra asks.

"I will swim at the ship directly and climb up it."

"Just like that?" Kyra asks skeptically.

"Just like that." Kassandra repeats her words back. "From there, I'll climb up and cause as much chaos as possible."

"How will I know when to get you?" Kyra inquires. "I'd risk getting capsized trying to turn back once I flee."

"You won't. You are to not turn around for anything no matter what." Kassandra knows Kyra wants to fight her on this so she raises her hand up to silence the protest. "Your next step is to get back to Mykonos as soon as possible and prepare for if I fail. Your duty is to your people and you can't do that if you're worrying about me."

"But how will you get back?!" Kyra asks a bit frantically. "That's so, _so_ much sea."

"You just have to trust me. I will return in one day's time and, from there, I will kill Podarkes myself."

"Will I see you again?" The heartbreak in Kyra's voice was evident. It sounded like a goodbye in every other way imaginable.

"I hope so."

A fog begins to encroach around them and, soon, the only lights visible were the glow of the torches attached to the boat. No stars to navigate, but Kassandra knew her path. This fog was a fitting representation for the mood, lingering like the somberness that overcame them both. Kassandra knew their time was running out and there would be no turning back.

A glow on the horizon draws Kassandra's attention, meaning a ship was approaching and the time of reckoning was upon them both. They had made as many arrows as possible and Kyra knew the plan so there was nothing else for them to do until the ship got closer. She would hold steady and keep the course, being far too late to turn back now. Kyra was counting on her and she wouldn't let her down.

Slowly and surely, the fog began to lift just enough for parts of the ship to become visible. Kassandra looked towards the sails (not wanting to assault the wrong ship) when she catches a glimpse of something unexpected. The realization slapped her like a cold wave and the piece she knew she was missing just appeared before her and nestled in its spot. 

Podarkes' reinforcements were not the Athenians, they were cultists.


	9. Embers to flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the last and final installment of this little story of mine. I've worked hard to get this done for today because it just so happens to be the birthday of who this story is dedicated to so, my dearest friend, happy birthday!
> 
> I hope that you all love this chapter as much as I do and that it gives you a much needed escape from reality. Thank you all so much for the endless love and support and I cannot wait to show you all what is next 😊

" _No way..._ " Kassandra says in sheer disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Kyra perks up at Kassandra's sudden shift.

"If this is what I think it is, we have a much larger problem here." 

"How can you tell?"

Remembering her (literal) bird's eye view, Kassandra summons Ikaros. "Like this."

Kassandra drops down to a knee for stability, but her head looks up towards the sky, a command following. "Ikaros! You know where to go!"

A caw echoes from above them as he soars high in the sky, allowing Kassandra to channel her sight into his as the two become one. It was a rush every time she did this, the sensation of the wind all around her at such speeds was invigorating. How she could spend hours just soaring the skies... but now was not the time. She needed to focus to keep her connection and she had to navigate what remained of the fog to get a clearer image. She _hoped_ that she had been mistaken and that it was just a coincidence, but as Ikaros descended below the crest of the fog, she can see the symbol clear as day. 

The main image was not unusual and was inconspicuous enough to the untrained eye, but Kassandra knew better. At first glance it appeared to be just a lion, but there was an underlying design around it. It would be easy to mistake them for Zeus' lightning bolts, but there was more to it than that. These "bolts" had faces and were, in fact, a serpent. The very serpent found on the insignia of the Cult of Kosmos.

Ikaros dips lower now, but not low enough to be spotted so Kassandra can see just how many men she is going to have to contend with. She couldn't risk being spotted so it would be a rough estimate, but it was better than nothing. It wouldn't count any men located below deck, but those would most likely be the rowers and not as big of a risk as the mercenary-like men above. As Ikaros makes his round of the lone ship, Kassandra is able to count twenty five men topside. Given the size of the vessel, there had to be upwards of forty or better in total.

Severing her connection to Ikaros (having gathered what she needed), Kassandra pinches the brow of her nose in frustration.

How could she not have thought of this before? It made so much sense! How Podarkes took power, how he still managed to function even when they cut his funding... it all lined up. She _knew_ something was wrong, but Podarkes being in bed with Kosmos hadn't even crossed her mind. She took what was presented at face value and that was a disastrous mistake. She could have prevent this somehow had she known, she could've done better...

"What's wrong?" Kyra asks with sincerity. "What did you see?"

"The cult."

"Are you sure?" Kyra presses. "Because if you're right, that means we're in more danger than we realized."

"I saw the sail up close and I counted at least twenty five men, all dawning the masks and the robes. Those are just the ones that happened to be on deck too, god knows how many lie beneath."

"How do you plan on taking on that many people? How can you possibly..."

Kyra's words begin to fade into a muffled background as a thought occurs to her. How _did_ Kyra know about the cult? She hadn't said anything about them to Kyra so how did she know?

"Why do you know about the cult?" Kassandra asks with a hint of skepticism. "They work in secret so how does someone like you learn of their existence?"

"I beg your pardon?" Kyra shoots back. "Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a rebel, Kyra, a _commoner_ , that doesn't get you information like that so what aren't you telling me?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Kyra's stance shifting to defensive at Kassandra's insinuation. "A _commoner_ like me is who's ear is to the ground, listening for anything and everything. I don't know much about them and I _definitely_ didn't know it was related to what we were doing. Not everyone can be so privy."

"Tell me what you know."

"Just that some masked men were seen around Podarkes' residence, but they didn't stay long and nobody saw them again after. I just figured they were trying to bribe him."

"They weren't, they were giving orders." Kassandra corrects. "It is how these people work and they have infiltrated everything you could even imagine."

"How was I to know? I have my own problems to deal with so I couldn't be everywhere at once."

"You could have said something." Kassandra presses, feeling that Kyra had set them back by withholding this information. "If I'd have known, I would have done things very differently."

"Did you not just hear me?" Kyra snaps back. "I said I _didn't know_. Which means I wouldn't have thought to bring it up because I didn't know they were connected."

Kassandra knows that this argument is pointless as it won't change anything. It isn't like she can go back in time so she'd just have to do what she always does, she'll improvise. But as Kassandra was going to let it drop, Kyra fires back her own line of questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me about this group if it was so important? Why did you withhold it until now if they're so important?"

"Because I don't want a _stranger_ knowing my personal business." Kassandra responded before she thought better of it, knowing the moment it left her mouth that she made the wrong decision.

"Stranger?" Kyra repeats, looking deeply hurt by her choice of words. "Is that what I am to you? After everything we've been through?"

"Kyra, I didn't mean-"

"I knew you were lying to me."

Kassandra knows exactly what Kyra is referring to, her love confession, and she needed to get them back on track before it got too late. She needed Kyra to be on her side for this and she knew it was her own fault for this misunderstanding.

"I wasn't lying, Kyra, I _do_ love you and I'm so sorry." Desperation takes over and Kassandra moves to take Kyra's hands in her own. "I didn't think when I said that, but you're so much more to me than a stranger."

"I bet you don't even know anything about me."

"That's where you're so wrong."

Kassandra knew more about Kyra than she ever expected to. Every action, every look, every motion, all catalogued in her mind. There would always be more to learn, but for the sake of time, she would just stick to a few.

"You're the woman who refuses to back down from anything, even when it is the smart decision. You fiddle with your necklace when you get nervous and when you're thinking, you like to pace. You also have a look that's just for me, one that is a smile with just a hint of coyness. I don't even know if you know you do it, but my heart races whenever I get it. Sometimes it is after something stupid that I've done, but other times it's when you first see me. There are so many more quirks I could list, but I'm afraid we don't have the time. I shouldn't have said what I did because, yes, you were a stranger, but you're _so_ much more than that now."

"Very observational." Kyra's tone remained neutral. "How grateful that someone like me could get your attention."

"I also shouldn't have said it like that." Kassandra continues her apology, needing to go back even further. "It just is not public knowledge and I was surprised someone like you would be privy to it given how recluse you are. I could have done a much better job at getting that across."

"You don't say?"

"Words don't come easily to me when I'm around you and I seem to make an ass of myself more often than not. You just make me so flustered and it makes me trip over myself."

"You _do_ tend to get tongue tied."

"I do! So please, find it within yourself to forgive me because I don't want to do this with you mad at me."

Kassandra summons forth her most "have pity on me" look and gives a small pout in the hopes that Kyra will forgive her. She watches as Kyra reveres her and she can see her features begin to soften.

"Ah, fine, fine. I _suppose_ I can forgive you." Kyra punctuates it with an eye roll, but Kassandra knows it's for a bit of dramatic flair.

"You're too kind." Kassandra answers in tune.

Kyra drops their still connected hands and points her finger into Kassandra's chest. "But you're on thin ice."

"I'll tread lightly, promise." Kassandra raises a hand in the air beside her and sighs out in relief.

Getting flustered next to Kyra was no excuse for her to keep showing her foot in her mouth. That's twice now on just this short trip, a poor track record for an increasingly prevalent issue. She couldn't just expect Kyra to understand what she's saying, she had to actually communicate it in a way that was respectful to the both of them. Because of _course_ Kyra hadn't thought of mentioning the cult, Kassandra herself didn't even realize it until moments ago. How could she have expected Kyra to read her mind and know this? She just got caught up in the moment and spoke before she thought.

When this was all said and done, she was going to seriously work on this.

"How bad is the cult?" Kyra shifts topics. "Is there that much of a difference between them and the Athenians?"

"The Cult of Kosmos, that's their official name, and they are as bad as you'd think. They kill whomever they please if it means they'll be in control and there is no line they won't cross."

"I have to ask..." Kyra's hand absentmindedly reaches for her necklace, telling Kassandra that whatever it is she's about to ask, it makes her nervous. "What do they mean to you? You seemed awfully upset with me knowing about them so that means they must be intertwined with you."

"That is an understatement."

Kassandra looks over her shoulder to the oncoming ship and there is no way she'd have time to get into this with her now. She still had to make sure Kyra understood the plan, that was the most important part, the rest could wait.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that story now, but I promise when we get back that I will tell you."

"Ok, I'm going to hold you to that you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Kassandra goes over the plans again with Kyra, stressing the importance of her fleeing once the arrows run out. The last thing she would want is for Kyra to get caught as collateral, she wouldn't ever forgive herself if she was harmed. Only once she's sure Kyra will follow it does she begin to place the arrows in the oil.

"I have to say, the fire arrows are pretty genius." Kyra comments as she adjusts her bow, making sure everything is perfect.

"I have my moments of brilliance."

"Were you really planning on doing this all yourself?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't have been easy, but I would have tried."

"Can I tell you something?" Kyra asks sheepishly.

Kyra's tone pauses Kassandra's movements, there was just something to how she said it that did sound right.

"You can tell me anything."

Kassandra hears the exhale before Kyra speaks, one that held a deepness she didn't yet understand. It was heavy and that usually didn't mean good news. Whatever Kyra had to say, she probably wasn't going to like it.

"I know now that I was wrong, but I couldn't help that I felt that way at the time..." Kyra's eyes appeared sorrowful, guilty even. "But I didn't come with you to help."

"What?" Kassandra looks at her confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Me. Here with you. It wasn't just out of goodwill."

"Ok..."

"I came because I thought you were going to flee."

Kassandra's eyes widen at the confession and she was completely in shock. How could Kyra have thought that? After everything she had said to her... 

"I was so wrong, but I was just so afraid you were going to run and leave me to face them alone. I just thought that if I went with you, well, that you'd have to stay and fight."

"..." Kassandra didn't even have words to describe the hurt she was feeling by this. It was all so surreal that Kyra could think that she would break her promise and just leave her like that. The only thing she had in this world was her word and it was never _ever_ something she broke without heavy meditation and consideration.

"That's what Thaletas wanted to talk to me about, before you tried to take off without me." Kyra's eyes had a sheen to them as she continued. "I had told him my concerns like a fool and that's when he told me that he thought he saw your ship off in the horizon earlier. It just amplified my fear that you were leaving and that's why he took me aside to argue my departure. He told me that you were going to get me killed, but I was still hoping that you were telling me the truth or that I could change your mind... I see now that you were never going to do that and I feel awful for ever doubting you."

No words come, but her jaw tenses as she thinks of Thaletas (yet _again_ ) trying to sabotage her relationship with Kyra. There was no reason he had for fueling the flame and he most certainly couldn't have mistaken her ship. Spartans don't make mistakes like that, they train their whole life to be perfect so a blunder such as this was suspect. Thaletas had _wanted_ her to come out here alone in hopes that she'd meet her demise, well, the joke is on him.

"Please say something." Kyra pleads with her, stepping up into her personal space.

The feel of Kyra's hand on her hip forces her to close her eyes and take a breath, preventing herself from saying something she would regret. She _wanted_ to forgive Kyra, but Thaletas wouldn't have been able to prey on her if the doubt wasn't already there. Thaletas was opportunistic, but he couldn't force Kyra to think something she already didn't which begged the question of why didn't Kyra trust her? Had she not proven herself? Did her prior actions against Podarkes mean nothing?

"I-," Kassandra stutters out, trying to formulate the right words, "I don't know what to say."

"I'm so sorry, you have to believe me." Kyra all but chokes out as she fights back the tears. "I feel so awful about it."

"I believe you feel awful, but it really hurts me to know you felt that way after _everything_ I've done for you. I have never broken my word to you and yet you think of me as such a coward to do so when your back is turned... I just can't understand it."

"I just couldn't believe that you would be so selfless. I mean, we really haven't known each other long, but it all sounded too good to be true." 

Kyra's grip tightens around her waist, like she's trying to keep her from running away, even now. 

" _You_ are too good to be true, Kassandra, and I'm so worried that you're going to leave now that you've seen who I am. I mean, you're literally a demigod and I'm just what you said earlier, a commoner. I have nothing special about me, but you still want to be around me and help. I have nothing much to offer you, but yet you still risk your life for mine. You just can't be real."

"I have a reward, Kyra, and that's you." Kassandra meets Kyra's eyes for am intense stare. "Knowing you are safe is my only priority, even more so now that I know exactly who you are. You mean more to me than you know and I would get you the stars if only you'd ask."

"I don't deserve someone like you. You're so good to me and I am not worthy of it."

"You don't get to decide that for me, only I do and I've already made my decision. When this is all over, I want you. I don't know how and I don't much care, I just know that you have given my life a purpose that it's not had for as long as I can remember. I know you love Thaletas, but I think you could learn to love me too."

There was no more time. The waves crashing around the oncoming ship were breaking louder and they needed to get into position or they would miss their chance. This conversation needed to happen, it is just unfortunate that now was the time it chose to rear its ugly head.

"Our time is up, I have to go." Kassandra takes hold of the hand on her hip and pulls it away gently. "You needed to promise me that you will flee once you're done. Promise me."

"I- I promise."

Kassandra gives Kyra's hand a small squeeze before she let's it drop. "Do not shoot until you know you have a shot. Make each one count and stop for nothing, show them no mercy."

It was now the moment of truth and Kassandra knew she had a bit of a swim ahead of her. She wanted to reach it before it came near Kyra to give her ample time so her date with the frigid water could be delayed no longer. Turning around with her back to Kyra, she rolls her shoulders a few times in preparation for the workout ahead. Once satisfied, she moves to the bow of the ship and begins to stand on the rails.

"Wait!" Kyra shouts from behind her, the sound of footsteps echoing.

"Wha-?" Was all Kassandra got out before Kyra spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"I can't lose you." Kyra speaks into her ear as she nuzzles her neck. "I've only just found you, I just couldn't bear it."

"Shhh, Kyra." Kassandra soothes as she rests a hand behind Kyra's head, holding her steady against her. "The only way I don't return is if Zeus himself comes down to strike me. Nothing will stop me from returning to you."

Kyra pulls back and cups her face with both hands, drawing her into a brief but charged kiss. 

"I need you." Kyra whispers on her lips, allowing Kassandra to savor the plea. "Come back to me."

"Always."

With that, Kassandra takes to the sea without a second glance back, afraid of what she might see looking back at her. She had a lot of distance to cover and a short period of time to do it, time was of the essence. As much as her heart wanted to take shelter in Kyra, she knew she had to go through with this.

The water kept her focus as the chill doused her body and her muscles tightened in response. She was no stranger to danger and swimming this far out in the sea was near the top of the scale. These shark infested waters were a challenge even mid day when there was not a cloud in sight, but this environment was anything but ideal. The fog had begun to creep its way back and she could barely see a foot in front of her. Her trajectory would have to be based on the path of Kyra's arrows as they soared through the sky above. She was too low to see the torches lighting up the ship and she wouldn't know she was close until the vessel was about to run her over.

As on cue about twenty minutes after her departure, Kassandra catches sight of a fiery trail above her as the arrow soars true and hits the hull of the ship. The embers scatter upon impact, but Kassandra wasn't close enough yet to know if any of them took. It would be unlikely that the outer exterior would catch, but with the sheer amount of flammable material onboard every ship, it would hopefully catch _just_ enough to make it count. Kassandra quickens her pace and shifts her direction to the right to line up with where she last saw the flame. Soon, Kyra's arrows were lighting up the whole sky and, to her delight, their ship.

Kassandra now has a constant beacon as the cultists ship begins to ignite. It was not a strong fire yet, but it was enough to get their attention and allow her an uninterrupted climb to the deck. It doesn't take her much longer to reach the ship and (very carefully) she stabs her spear into the side of the ship and hoists herself up. She had no further use of the spear for climbing, but she kept it in hand anyway as a reassurance. She took care to avoid the openings for the rowers, listening in as the crew ran around chaotically trying to extinguish the flames. So far, so good, but the hardest part had yet to come. 

There still was the _tiny_ matter of the armed men above her and they would come at her with everything they had once they knew of her arrival. She would try to stealth her way around the ship and take out as many as she could without a struggle, but there would be nowhere to hide the bodies so she would be found sooner than later. Most of the deck would be open space, void of cover, but if she was able to work from the bottom up, she'd have a better chance. 

Kassandra lowers herself down just a tad to peer into the rowers quarters and she can only spot a handful of men. Most would undoubtedly be up top trying to fan the flames, but a few would remain below to safeguard the rations and any treasure they had. A shame really that she wasn't here to rob them too else they'd have quite the bounty. She never knew a cultist ship to be ill equipped so there was bound to be riches aboard here somewhere. Maybe she'd give it all a quick once over before she made any grand gestures.

Kassandra waits for the perfect opportunity to quickly enter the quarter and gets one shortly thereafter. A small fire had broken out on the opposite side, easily taking everyone's attention, allowing her to duck in and take cover behind some crates with javelins leaning against them. They would come in handy and she would be able to take out a few men with each throw if she was lucky.

All the men were unarmed so there would be little resistance, very doable. Kassandra springs into action, grabbing two of the javelins (one per hand), throwing them both as hard as possible to the men before her. She skewers them like a kebab and, for the lone man standing, she drops behind him to sever his achilles, sending him toppling to the floor. Her spear rams through the back of his spine, ceasing his cries of pain.

"Die!" A voice shrieks from behind her, giving her only a split second to turn and move out of the way as a sword lunges just shy of her face, embedding itself in the wood.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Kassandra retorts as she propels herself up and forward, slicing the man's throat.

Blood spews out of him like a fountain, spraying across her face and body, leaving no space free from its grasp. Kassandra wipes here eyes with the back of her hand, but it does little to help clear her vision. 

"Say it, don't spray it... yuck." Kassandra shakes the excess off her hands and wipes at more of the blood on her face. "This is my least favorite part, it's always so messy." She would just have to make do because a dip in the water was out of the question. Plus, it isn't like she would be blood free for the rest of this anyway. 

"Let's do this." Kassandra says to herself as she pushes deeper into the core of the ship.

There were more cultists, but none stood a chance. She still had the element of surprise and because of the fire, most everyone was unarmed. It wasn't something she expected, but it was a bonus for sure. She looks in every room for anything of value, but there hadn't been anything. Most ships like this keep all their valuables behind the captain's wheel, but it was worth a shot. Having come upon the last area she hadn't checked, she was sure that nobody was left alive down here. That meant it was time for her to take center stage and she was more than ready to send these malakas to Hades personally.

Kassandra runs her way back to the bow of the ship where the hatch up was located and she can smell the smoke. It was filtering its way down below, but hadn't yet taken much of a hold. Truthfully, she didn't want this ship destroyed if at all possible because it would be useful if a naval assault ever needed to be launched. Mykonos needed all the defense it could and this would make a statement to say the least. The fire was more of a diversion, but with that came more risk as fire was always unpredictable. There was a chance this could consume the whole ship and there was a chance that it would do nothing. It was a fine line and it could go either way, but Kassandra was ready.

Using the ladder, Kassandra holds her breath and lifts up the hatch to get a better look. She can see flames completely overtaking the ships right side and she can see dozens of men trying to douse it. Kassandra waits for another one of Kyra's arrows to hit the mast before she climbs the rest of the way up. The smoke was even worse once she was standing, tasting the ash on her tongue and feeling the burn in her lungs. The urge to cough was overwhelming, but she kept it down (at least for now). 

Amidst the chaos, she had still gone unnoticed so she works her way towards the flames where the bulk of the cultists gathered. Kassandra spots that most of these men were still wearing their robes, a very poor decision on their end, but a wonderful one for her. That material would be _highly_ flammable so close to all this...

Walking up right behind two men, Kassandra takes her hands and shoves both men face forward into the blaze. Their robes ignite immediately and their screams of agony echo out throughout the rest of the ship, alerting everyone to her presence.

"Intruder!" One of the cultists yell as they rush for her.

"Took you long enough." Kassandra quips back as she easily side steps his charge, sending him flying into the burning rail. "Who else wants some?"

Kassandra was feeling far more confident than she probably should have, but it was as if Ares himself had taken hold of her. Her moves were swift and deadly, her precision on point. In the heat of battle, she was unmatched by anyone and not even divine intervention could stop her now. 

Well, that is until something unexpected happens.

Kassandra was standing strong, holding her position and keeping the cultists at bay until a sharp pain ignites from her stomach. It came out of nowhere and the pain that it caused her was enough for her to stumble. Looking down, Kassandra can see the tail end of an arrow protruding from her lower left abdomen and she can feel the fire burning against her back. Out of _everything_ that could have hit her, she hadn't even considered a stray arrow from Kyra. It wasn't like she could see her so this obviously wasn't intentional, but _gods_ was it painful. 

Kassandra takes her left hand and tries to feel behind her to extinguish the flame. A searing pain rips through her as her torso twists to accommodate to movement, but Kassandra manages to grab the arrowhead and smothers it with her bare hand. With her hand shaking in pain, she feels around the wound and notices that the heat from the arrow had already cauterized the wound. That meant she wouldn't just be able to yank it out without severe pain and consequences and would have to have a healer take a look.

"Fuck!" Kassandra shouts in pain as her body rights itself in preparation for a wild swing.

Each time she deflected a hit, fresh new pain tore through her stomach and radiated through every limb. It made it increasingly difficult for her to keep up and she found herself overcome with nausea from how badly it hurt. She had hid the end of the arrow on accident on a few of her swings and it got to the point where she almost dropped to her knees. Her legs were shaking from the strain, but at least there was good news... she wouldn't die by bleeding out.

How her momentum had shifted in the blink of an eye, going from standing on top of the world to barely being able to stand at all. The fates that had smiled upon her had now turned their backs and she was left as close to helpless as she could be. The cultists smelled blood in the water and came at her harder than they had before, getting in a few more good hits that will undoubtedly leave reminders. All her prior confidence dissolved, her mind shifts from "extermination" to "survival."

Kassandra takes a frantic look around and finds her only chance at an escape. Near the central post, there was a rope attached to keep down the sails, but she knew from experience that with a precision cut, the rope would take her soaring up to the sails. This would give her time to catch her breath and it would also get her out of sight as the fog mixed with the smoke made it impossible to see. Finding no other option, Kassandra makes a run for it. Each heavy footstep sending jolts of pain, but she ignores it and presses on, knowing that her out was so close. With a quick step to avoid a javelin hurled her direction, Kassandra takes hold of the rope and cuts it clean, propelling her up high into the sky.

She lands unceremoniously on her knees as her legs buckle from beneath her on contact of the platform just beneath the mast. Hunched over, Kassandra dry heaves from a blend of the pain and ash mixture she'd been inhaling. What she wouldn't give for a large glass of wine and some fresh air.

"You just had to fucking hit me." Kassandra hisses as she tries to move, but falls short. "You couldn't have got me in the arm, oh no, you had to go where it hurts..."

She knew she couldn't take this out, but she just had to shorten it as much as possible. Pulling out her spear, Kassandra saws at the wood until it breaks off. She didn't want to cut it too close, but the bulk of it was gone up front so she tries to repeat the same in the back, but it becomes clear right away that it wasn't happening.

"Nope, nope, nope." Kassandra winces as she jostles the arrow, causing her immense pain. "Guess you're staying put for now."

She couldn't wait up here forever and it wouldn't be long until they climbed up after her. There weren't many left, maybe a dozen or less, she could do this. She had only ever been able to do this once before, but it was something she knew she was capable of in times of duress. Kassandra had _gifts_ bestowed upon her and while she tried to not abuse them unless necessary, there was no better time than now. Ares was with her before and he would be with her again.

Kassandra sinks onto her knees and closes her eyes tight. She does her best to push aside the pain and focuses on calling out to the mighty God. She had never purposefully done it when it happened the first time, but she wasn't sure how else to make it happen. It just _had_ to work.

Kassandra repeats her call for aide again and again and just as she is about to give up, she begins to feel... _different_. Her pain is no longer present and she finds herself able to stand up and move on her own without restraint.

"Now _that_ is what I'm talking about." Kassandra grins wickedly as she looks down beneath her, spotting her target. "Time to finish this."

Honing into a target, Kassandra leaps from the mast with her spear at hand and plunges it straight through the neck of the unfortunate soul beneath her as she lands with a heavy thud. The men around her all pause in shock, leaving themselves exposed for a whirlwind slice as she moves faster than their eyes could register. The circle that had gathered around her before turned into a heap of bodies and they didn't even know what happened until it was too late.

Kassandra marches forward and clears a path to the helm of the ship, mowing down anyone who got in her path until she was face to face with the captain.

"Surrender your arms and I will make your death quick." The captain offers her up terms of her surrender.

"That's funny," Kassandra couldn't help but laugh in the man's face, "that's exactly what I was going to say to you."

"You will not stop us. We are too powerful for the likes of you."

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Kassandra serves him a wicked grin before she advances on him like he was an injured animal.

What could have been a drawn out battle for the ages took mere seconds. Kassandra caught his blow with her bare hand, squeezing it tightly as the blood flowed down her arm and onto the already stained floorboards. She used his momentary stun as an opportunity and her spear met his heart, killing him instantly. Kassandra tosses the captain's sword on his body and moves to take her place at the helm. The fire had subsided greatly and, while the ship was still on fire, the majority of the sails remained in tact and would get her back to Mykonos. She steers in the direction of her temporary home and her mind drifts to Kyra.

Kassandra hadn't seen any arrows since she was hit with one which meant Kyra should have turned around and taken off. She didn't see any other ships or boats in the water, but that didn't mean it hadn't capsized or been crushed. It worried her, but Kyra was smart and wouldn't have allowed herself to fall behind. This would all be over soon and Kyra and her people would be able to live in peace, free from the tyrannical rule that had suffocated them for so long. For Kassandra was not satisfied with just killing these men, oh no... there was still one more to go before she could rest easy. Podarkes was going to die and he was going to die today.

The remaining time at sea was uneventful, but as her gift disappeared, it became harder to focus. A wave of pain returned to her, making her feel like she just got smacked into a spiked stone wall. The only reason she didn't drop was the death grip she gave the wheel. She now also regretted grabbing the sword like she did because her hand begins to bleed again, maybe it hadn't ever stopped. She couldn't keep track of things like this to begin with, yet alone after having a stroke of invincibility. Her distress would be over soon enough though because Mykonos was now in front of her in full view.

She leads the ship the best she can into the docks and she can't help but notice the looks of horror from the dock hands as they take appraisal of the ship she's steering. It was _rough_ , but it was no longer her problem. She would turn it over to Kyra's men and they could do what they pleased with it. For now, she had a disguise to grab and one final hurdle to jump.

With a robe and mask under her arm, Kassandra slowly walks down the ramp that had been placed on deck and she meets the eyes of the terrified workers. She forgot she looked like death incarnate for a moment until she saw their jaws begin to drop.

"Don't touch anything or I _will_ find you. Understand?" Kassandra doesn't bother to veil the threat. She probably didn't even have to, but it was better to always be cautious.

"Yes ma'am." The men stammer out as they scurry far away from her and the ship.

Kassandra walks forward with a purpose and if her appearance alone didn't instill fear, the murderous glint in her eyes would. Never before have people thrown themselves out of her path so quickly, but she can't blame them. If she saw someone like her walking it would give her pause to consider if that was truly the path she needed to take. It is a bit of a walk to reach Podarkes' territory, but once she has it in view, she throws the robe on over her outfit and dawns the mask.

She walks right past the guards on the road and makes it all the way up to his door before anyone stops her.

"State your business." An Athenian soldier commands as he blocks the door with his body.

"Podarkes is expecting us." Kassandra respond coolly. "Tell him his reinforcements have arrived and are waiting his command."

"You're late." The soldier snips back. "You were due hours ago."

"We ran into some trouble, bandits, but we took care of them."

"Where are the rest of you?"

"Discretion is important to this operation, is it not? What good would our presence be if we announced it to everyone? Did you not think of that?" Kassandra firms her tone at the man's backtalk. "There is a reason you're not left in charge of such decisions."

"Please, follow me. I will escort you to his office at once." The Athenian soldier quickly backs down, just like Kassandra was hoping he would. Too many spineless men in armor, parading around for a cause they know nothing about. It was sickening.

Kassandra follows in tandem, passing numerous guards without so much as a second glance. She would keep these garments after this was done because it allowed her almost unquestionable access to places she had never imagined. Something as mundane as a robe and a mask was all it took to breach their security, something that would come in handy as she worked her way towards The Ghost and all their minions.

They stop in front of a large opening, papyrus and maps splayed out all around the room as fa as she could tell.

"Sir, your company has arrived." The soldier introduces her before motioning her to enter.

"Wonderful." Podarkes smiles at her and it takes all her willpower not to cut out his tongue and feed it to him.

He turns his attention to the soldier. "That will be all. I want no disturbances while we are talking."

"Yes sir." The soldier offers a small bow and retreats out the door, taking the few guards watching the door with him.

This was going to be _good_.

"I am relieved to see you here in one piece." Podarkes motions for her to sit, but she waves him off. She didn't think she could sit and get up quick enough so she would remain standing. "We have had a bit of a problem with the rebellion, it seems like they had got help from the Eagle Bearer. It made everything more difficult but I am sure we will have them all now."

"What of the Eagle Bearer?" Kassandra asks. "Where is her current whereabouts?"

"Unknown, but my sources say she fled when word of reinforcements arrived."

"Is this source trustworthy? I would hate for any... surprises."

"Very. He may be an idiot, but he is predictable. He doesn't even realize he's doing our work for us."

"How is that possible?"

"I'll spare you the details, but let's just say he tried to take care of the Eagle Bearer himself, and failed, but that hadn't stopped him. He seems more determined to kill her than we do."

_Thaletas, that son of a bitch. It had to be._

"That seems most beneficial. Have we been able to recruit him to our cause?"

"No, I'm afraid. He is a Spartan and would not understand what we were trying to accomplish, but he is permitted to live so long as he remains useful." Podarkes moves around to take a seat himself, moving away the various maps to make some space. "But that isn't why you're here. You're here to help me kill Kyra and her incessant rebellion once and for all. Where are the rest of your men?"

"Dead." Kassandra answers, the facade of her identity dropping shortly there after. "I saw to it myself."

At this, Podarkes slides his chair back and unsheathes his sword. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

Kassandra didn't have to indulge him, but she knew she wanted her face to be the last thing he ever saw. Taking care not to hit her injury, Kassandra let's the robe drop into a pool in the floor and takes off the mask, dropping it on top of the fabric.

"You!" Podarkes aggressively shouts at her. "You've been a thorn in my side since you landed."

Kassandra smirks back whilst she unsheathes her spear to match him. "Soon I'm going to be a blade in your throat."

Kassandra lunges forward and finds herself evenly matched. He parries all her blows and even manages to catch her off guard a few times. She found herself hitting random objects as they danced around the room and it would interrupt her flow, allowing him to get too close for comfort. She had not come all this way to lose and if she was going to die, it would _not_ be to the likes of him.

"How does it feel knowing that nobody is on your side?" Kassandra asks in an attempt to distract him. "Such a failure of a man, it is no wonder why everyone hates your guts."

"Silence!" He snarls back, over telegraphing a move, allowing Kassandra to get a few good hits in.

She continues to mock him at every opportunity, finding out his ego was his biggest weakness and using that to exploit him however possible. After a hefty gash to his thigh, Podarkes begins to stumble. 

"Even if you kill me, you will lose, Eagle Bearer. We are everywhere. There isn't a rock you can hide under where we won't find you."

"You are the snakes who hide!" Kassandra shouts back, stabbing Podarkes in the leg, dropping him to the ground. "I'm going to bury you so deeply only Hades will find you."

Kassandra could savor the moment, but they had been _very_ loud and his men were sure to come check on him soon. She needed to do what she came here to do.

Using the butt of her spear, she smacks Podarkes right between the eyes, sending him backwards. She follows it up with her spear through his stomach.

" _That_ was for my family, malaka."

"What I did," Podarkes coughs out as he tries to grasp for air that isn't there. "I did for the glory of Delos."

"You acted alone, and you will die alone."

Kicking away Podarkes' fallen sword, Kassandra hovers over him. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she slices his throat and doesn't stop watching until all the life fades from his eyes. 

"May you never find peace."

Kassandra unclenches her hand and his body slumps lifelessly to the floor. It was over. Podarkes the Cruel would not longer stranglehold this land or these people. They were free for the first time in a long time. Kassandra steps back into the robe, bending carefully to pick it up and back around her shoulders. Adorning the mask, she was determined to walk out the same way she came in, through the front doors. It would be the final "fuck you" to Podarkes and his legacy. Keeping her head high and her walk strong, she passes every single guard without a concern and she's gone almost as quick as she came.

Her mind wanted one thing and one thing only now. 

Hustling as fast as she could back towards the cave, Kassandra barrels right past the first guard in search of Kyra. Now that everything was done, she wanted nothing more than to hold Kyra in her arms and feel that she was alive and well. It didn't once occur to her that she was _still_ dressed as a cultist. She was oblivious to anything that wasn't Kyra.

"Cultist! To arms!" Praxos commands as he comes barreling towards her, making her realize what she looked like.

"I'm not! It's Kassandra! Please don't kill me!" Kassandra launches her hands in the air hard enough to make her double over in pain.

"Show yourself!" Praxos commands and Kassandra obliges. She drops the robes over her shoulders and rips the mask off her face. "It's me... it's me."

"Kassandra!" Kyra voice rings out from beside her. "Oh thank the gods."

Kyra runs forward and barrels into her, crushing her in a hug. It hurt so,  
_so_ much, but she wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.

"I told you I'd come back to you." Kassandra smiles as she pulls back to see her face. "Not even the gods could stop me."

Kyra pulls her tighter and Kassandra audibly wheezes in pain, causing Kyra to break the hold.

"You're injured! Why didn't you say something!" Kyra turns to Praxos who is doing his best to pretend he's not present to give them privacy. "Go fetch me my tools, we need to take care of this right away."

Looking back at Kassandra, Kyra softens her voice. "Come with me and I'll do what I can until we can have you properly looked at."

The three of them head deeper into the cave with Kyra shooing anyone close enough to overhear anything. Once they reach a large table, Kyra pats down for Kassandra to take a seat.

Kyra looks over her from head to toe, concerned showing in every feature. "Is this all your blood?"

"No all. Most belong to the cultists from the fight, but the fresh blood is from Podarkes."

"Podarkes?" Kyra looks shocked by hearing his name. "When did you see him?"

"That's what my disguise was for." Kassandra motions to the robes on the ground. "I walked right into his office and killed him, he won't bother you or your people ever again."

"He-, he's really dead?"

"I made sure of it. You're free, Kyra."

Kyra chokes out a sob at the news, overcome with emotion at such good news. Not only did Kassandra's plan work, but she had also killed one of the main players in the cult in the process.

Kassandra smiled at seeing Kyra so happy, it was a sight she had not seen often, but it was one she always strived to see. "You don't need to hide anymore, Mykonos is yours."

"I can't believe it..." Kyra shakes her head in disbelief. "I fought for this for so long and I'd all but given up hope until you showed up. _You_ are a miracle."

"I'm just a misthios."

"You're _far_ from that." Kyra cups her face, ignoring the stickiness of the blood, tracing her cheeks with her thumb. "You're _everything_."

Kyra closes the distance and the two share a kiss similar the one they did on the boat. It was _so_ much more than just a kiss and it carried with it all the promise that neither of them could speak of. Kassandra hadn't expected it given where they were, but she wasn't going to complain. 

"Now let me clean you up and you can tell me _everything_."

Kyra is gentle with her and she takes her time. For being a rebel, Kyra knew about battle wounds and she trusted her implicitly. She would want nobody else but Kyra with her and she knew she could let her guard down. Kassandra was tired of pretending that this wasn't painful as hell and that nothing was wrong and with Kyra, she could expose that layer of vulnerability.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I got this?" Kassandra points to the arrow still very much inside her body.

"How did you get this?" Kyra indulges her, setting herself up for an immense guilt trip.

"You, actually." Kassandra chuckles as she remembers the moment. "I had such momentum going and then, bam! An arrow through the stomach."

Kyra's hand freezes in place and her mild amusement at the story turns into guilt (just as Kassandra predicted). "I did this? Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was shooting and-"

"Kyra, relax." Kassandra takes her hands and rests them on Kyra's face, cupping her cheeks. "It was an unfortunate accident, it wasn't your fault. I just wanted to tease you is all."

"You're a jerk." Kyra comments, but there is no bite to her bark.

"I am, aren't I?" Kassandra beams at the "insult" and laughs hard enough to jostle the arrow, making her regret her playful manner as her face betrays her and winces in pain.

"That's what you get for being such an ass." Kyra chides, placing her hands above Kassandra's to remove. "Let me take care of you, no more distractions."

"But it is going to huuuuurt." Kassandra exaggerates, slapping on the most pathetic face she can muster.

"How about I kiss it better once we're all done here?" Kyra promises, leaving a soft kiss on one of her blood stained knuckles. "You can go wash up and I can meet you afterwards for some... after care."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Kyra is tender in her approach, but it still hurts like hell. She removed enough in her back that she could finally lie down as Kyra reopened the wound on her stomach. Kassandra was a fast healer, but she didn't want her body to heal itself around something like that so she did her best to lay still as Kyra worked her magic. It seemed like no time at all before Kyra brushed off her hands signaling the end of her work.

"All done!" Kyra announces as she looks over her handiwork. "It will leave a nasty scar, but the wood is all out."

"That just means I'll always have a reminder of you on me for the rest of my life."

"Was there ever a chance you would forget me?"

"Never."

Kyra smiles sweetly at her and Kassandra can feel her heart beating out of her chest. It was just an innocent smile, but it meant so much more to her than Kyra realized. _This_ is what she did it all for, _this_ is what made her pain worthwhile. Kyra was now free to smile because there was reason to. There was reason to celebrate such a historic moment and she hoped that Kyra's smile would never fade. Kassandra knew it unlikely to stay for long given what information she had found out, but it could wait for just a little while longer.

"Time for you to clean up because as much as I love you, I _don't_ love the smell of death."

"I think I'll fancy a swim in sea then, so you don't have to worry about me tainting your precious waters."

"Yes, marvelous, just let the sharks come and nibble on you for breakfast."

"You and I both know they don't come this far inland." Kassandra responds as she sits up, her finger tracing over Kyra's stitching.

"Yeah, yeah, just go and be fish food." Kyra swats a piece of cloth at her, effectively shooing her away.

"I _am_ pretty appetizing. You could say that I'd make a good _catch_."

The pun was _horrendous_ , rightfully earning her an eye roll and an even harder smack on the arm, but it was worth it. Seeing Kyra so carefree was just the best sight imaginable and she could think of no better way to wind down than with a good laugh and even greater company. She was looking forward to finally getting clean and putting the events of prior in the past. For once she cleaned herself, she would be rid of another cultist scum once and for all.

The walk was unhurried and slow as she watched the colors of the morning rise. Shades of orange and pink filled the sky and it was the most peaceful she had felt in a long time. It was as if the world was telling her to take a moment and just _relax_. She had fought hard and with such a great battle comes an even greater period of rest. She would take the time to reflect on what has passed and use this time to understand just what it was that she wanted.

Kassandra reached the shoreline and didn't even bother to undress before she dove head first into the slightly warmed water. How only a few hours can make that much of a difference and the icy chill that overtook her before was now a warmed welcome. Kassandra took a deep breath and immersed herself deep under the surface, allowing the water to overtake her entire body. Her eyes open to a hazy cloud of red as the blood washes from her skin and pollutes the water around her. The small movements of her arms and legs was enough to remove most of what was fresher. She still could see spots of caked on blood that she would have to scrub at, but she didn't feel like she was in any rush to do so.

Closing her eyes and floating back up to the surface, Kassandra takes in a deep breath through her nose and got a whiff of the sea air instead of the coppery scent of blood. It was an improvement indeed, but as her eyes opened, she found she was no longer alone. On a patch of sand near the shore stood Thaletas. He doesn't say anything to her as he looks out over the sea, his mind lost in deep thought. Kassandra wipes clear her face to make sure she isn't imagining this, but as his silhouette still remains, she knows this is real. Wading herself back into shallow waters, she rises to her feet and walks closer to him.

"This was my time, Kassandra." Thaletas speaks, his voice so low that she's almost not sure of what he said.

"What?"

"This glory was supposed to be mine." He continues, each sentence growing louder, his eyes still trained on the horizon. "Podarkes was mine to kill. These islands were mine to win for Sparta." His head turns to face her, his eyes burning with a fiery rage. "Kyra was mine and you took her from me!"

"No one belongs to you, Thaletas. I didn't take your glory, I helped you."

"You did nothing!" He shouts, his venom frothing in the corners of his mouth.

Thaletas' anger burns deep and Kassandra can understand it to an extent. He _did_ have Kyra all to himself before she showed up and there was no hiding the attraction the two of them shared right away. Thaletas would've had to have been blind to not see it.

"We were in love, you know." His tone changes into something more melancholy, almost reflective. "We can be again... I can still have her heart, still prove to her that I'm the warrior she wants."

"You're far from a warrior, Thaletas. You are a coward in a Spartan uniform!" Kassandra steps closer to the pathetic excuse of a man before her. If he wanted a fight, he would get a fight. "I know what you did. I know what you tried to do to me. Podarkes told me as much before I killed him like a dog. You weren't man enough to face me so you tried to kill me from the shadows."

"You have no proof."

"I have _all_ the proof. How will it look to Kyra when I tell her of this information? Your "mysterious" injuries will make a lot more sense when she knows just what I was told." Kassandra takes a predatory steps towards Thaletas until they are almost nose to nose. "You're pathetic."

Thaletas shoves her hard, knocking her to her back on the sand, unsheathing his sword, pointing it her direction on the ground. "I am going to kill you for you your insolence. Kyra will never know and you will die alone knowing that I've won." 

Kassandra stares down his blade as he presses the tip of it against her throat. "I love her more than anything. I will _never_ be alone as long as I may live."

"No!" Thaletas presses the tip of the sword deep enough that she could feel pain and feel the warmth of her blood as it began to flow. "I _will_ have what is mine again and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Thaletas reels his arm back to gain momentum, but just as Kassandra prepared to roll out of his range, she sees a tip of a foreign sword protruding from his chest. His movements freeze, his arm stills up in the air as his eyes widely look down to see the sword coming from within him. He looks to Kassandra like she was the culprit, but with both of her hands by her side, it couldn't have been her. The blade is removed from his body with such force that Thaletas staggers forward, dropping to the ground as his legs fail him. 

Kassandra watches as the scene plays out in slow motion as her unexpected savior wipes the blade off on the fabric of her chiton before using her foot to flip Thaletas to his back.

"Kyra?" Thaletas chokes out as the severity of his wound catches up with him. "Wha- why?"

"You left me no choice." Kyra says with tears in her eyes and a shake to her voice. "I didn't want to believe what you did, I was in denial, but I knew the truth. I am just sorry I waited so long to decide."

"But we-... love...." He coughs up, his breathing becoming more labored by the second.

"I do not love you, not anymore. I thought I did, but you never were the man you said you were. Whatever it was that we had, you killed the moment you went for Kassandra."

Thaletas tries to reach out for her, but she takes a step back and tosses the sword beside him. "Goodbye, Thaletas. May you find the glory you so desperately seeked in the next life."

Kassandra watches as Kyra takes several steps back, her hands shaking as she tries to keep herself composed. She shouldn't have his death on her hands because as much as she spoke otherwise, she did still care for him in some way. Kassandra knew all about the demons that came from killing someone you once loved and it was not something she wished upon her.

Kassandra stands up and walks over his body, her spear in hand as she plunges it into his throat to end his suffering. 

"I will take care of her." 

Her parting words surrounding them, a promise now made in blood as his body ceases their convulsions and a final exhale lingers around them. Her hand moves to close his eyes and she places Kyra's discarded sword on his chest, folding his hands over it out of respect. She doesn't linger on his body or his memory as she walks towards Kyra, her comfort and stability more important than some petty revenge.

"I couldn't let him kill you." Kyra whispers softly. "I had no choice."

"You saved my life, Kyra, thank you."

"I killed..." Kyra begins to sob out so Kassandra pulls her flush against her in a tight embrace.

"You didn't kill him, he did." Kassandra soothes as the rubs small circles into Kyra's back. "Thaletas forced your hand, his death is only on himself. Do not punish for what you did not cause."

"But-"

"But nothing." Kassandra cuts her off. "You defended me when I couldn't and that isn't something you should feel sorry for. You can mourn the man you thought you knew, but do not allow him to haunt you in his death."

Kyra pulls back so they're staring face to face, an unreadable expression masking her every feature. "I realized when you walked away that I had been lying to myself and what I wanted. I was denying the truth about my feelings for you and I just couldn't any more. I came to find you to tell you everything, but when I saw him over you, I just lost control."

"We're here together now, we're safe." Kassandra leans her head forward, pressing their foreheads together in a show of intimacy. "Tell me now."

"I love you too, Kassandra."

Kassandra pulls her head away enough to look into Kyra's eyes to seek the truth and she swore her heart stopped beating when she saw nothing but love radiating back at her.

"Are you sure?" Kassandra asks, not wanting to get her hopes up. "I don't want you to feel like you're indebted to me after what I did. I understand if you're confused-"

Kyra presses their lips together, forcing Kassandra to swallow down any doubts that threatened to spill free.

"Oh, wow." Kassandra stutters as she slowly gets the breath back Kyra stole. 

"I _did_ promise you that I would kiss it better." Kyra offers a small smile, a nod to their earlier conversation.

"Can you say it again? Please?" Kassandra doesn't want to sound desperate (she's pretty sure she is though), but she just has to hear it again. 

"I love you, Kassandra." Kyra answers confidently, sending goosebumps up and down her spine.

"I love you too, Kyra."

They both smile into to the kiss that grows with each second that passes. Their love sheltering them from the reality of now and what is to come, wrapping them up in a blissful ignorance if only for a moment. There was much they still needed to speak of and Kassandra knew they both had duties they couldn't abandon, but it was something that she was looking forward to. She had never had the desire to have a home, but now, in this moment, she finally understood that home wasn't a place, but it was wherever Kyra was. Their journeys were far from over, but it was exciting to know that she had someone she wanted to share it with.

Love would be all she ever needed and Kyra was her effervescent source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the conclusion of this story, I now going to be shifting my focus to both Break My Heart (Kyssandra) and a super exciting new story for a pairing I know a lot of you have been asking for.... Ellie and Dina from TLOU2! I just couldn't in good faith start their journey until I concluded this one so I hope you all follow me as I tackle that in the weeks to come.
> 
> Thank you all for everything 🧡.


End file.
